Heroes UNITE!
by So-Pro Warrior
Summary: Full Summary on the Inside; To put it short it involves Multiple Crossovers and Lot's of Heroes, Action and the Mother of All Battles.
1. Summary

Commander Shepard and his team have done the impossible and have gathered up all of the Races of the Galaxy Together to fight against the Reaper Threat with the Crucible READY as well. BUT! Will all of this be enough to stop the Reaper Threat ONCE and for ALL? When Shepard and his team encounter strange ruins on a planet before the Final Battle for Earth they encounter a strange mysterious woman named Minerva. Minerva tells how long ago her civilization as well was almost destroyed by the Reapers when her people did the impossible and found a way to travel to a different Universe to save themselves from their extinction back in their Universe. However they had come at the time that the galaxy was being harvested by the Reapers and got caught up in the harvesting too. To save themselves they travelled to another Universe...but the Reapers followed. Soon the Reapers began attacking the entire Multiverse and in order to save the Multiverse her people known as the First Civilization sacrificed themselves to send the Reapers back to the Universe from whence they came. Minerva knew that it would not be the end of the Reapers and knew that one day they would find a way to travel throughout the Multiverse once again and as such came up with a plan.

When the time was right a group of individuals from the galaxy the Reapers came from, would find the ruins of the First Civilization left in their galaxy her spirit would awaken one last time to help them to deal with the Reaper threat once and for all. Her plan...Uniting the many different Heroes and Armies from across the Multiverse to band together and defeat the Reaper Threat once and for all. At first Shepard and his group could not believe it...but it was when Shepard was sent to another Universe and encountered the first group of heroes made up of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, his sister Leia, and friends Han Solo and Chewbacca and their army the New Republic and came back with their help that they knew that they were about to go on ONE Last journey together before the Final Battle to decide it all...and it wasn't going to be just their Galaxy anymore.

As the team met with their new allies and explained the situation to their allies across the Galaxy...Minerva met with a certain man that would be able to help our Heroes in the effort to travel across the Multiverse and find these Heroes and Armies to help fight back and defeat the Reapers...Once and for All.

Trailer: watch?v=mPIDDOKktpA

Intro: watch?v=3q_ajBiZIto

Due to the links not working I have instead posted the first parts all of which I have written on the website Deadliest Fiction. And due to that two of these chapters contain battles between Shepard and one of the Heroes of the first two Universes he visits.

The first Chapter I wrote a long time back...back in November of last year so I apologize for anything that is spelled wrong or anything but have since then improved my writing skills.


	2. The New Journey Begins

_It's the heght of the Reaper War. Commander Shepard has just defeated Cerberus except for the Illusive Man who has warned the Reapers about the Citadel. But has succeded in gathering all of the Races of the Universe including the Asari, Geth, Krogan, Salarian, Quarian, Turians, Humans, everyone. He tells the fleets to prepare for the final battle and is about to head up to his quarters when Joker comes over the intercom. _

"Commander EDI and I just picked up some type of signal coming from the nearby planet you better come check this out."?

Shepard walks to the cockpit and stands next to Joker.

"What is it Joker?" Shepard asks

"That planet where near is giving off some type of strange signal not Reaper of any type of Communication signal." Joker replies

"We don't have any time to go check out this strange signal we need to be ready to head to Earth." Shepard said

"Shepard. Whatever this signal is I'm not detecting any type of Reaper activity on the planet or anywhere near this system." EDI says

"No Reapers? Are there any colonies down there?" Shepard asks

"I'm detecting a total of 5 Human Colonies on this Planet but getting no reports of any Reaper attack." EDI replies

"Why would the Reapers not attack this planet? Something's down there that the Reapers might be fearing. If it's true then we could use whatever this is to our advantage." Shepard says

"Sir should I tell the team to get ready?" Joker asks

"Yeah still can't take any chances." Shepard replies

_A Couple of Minutes Later Shepard and his team are prepped for Combat and board the Shuttle and Cortez takes them planetside to where the Signal is coming from. Cortez lands on a cliff and drops the team off and then heads back to the Normandy. The Team sees a cave entrance, take out their weapons and enter the cave. _

"So some type of strange signal, a planet with 5 Colonies that the Reapers haven't attacked yet, and with any luck the strange signal being some type of new weapon that we could use to help defeat the Reapers along with the Crucible. Once again seems too good to be true." Garrus says

"It would make things a lot more easier to beat these sons of a bitches." Ashley says

"I thought things were already going to be a lot more easier with the Crucible. That is until the Reapers took that away thanks to that dumbass Illusive Man." James says

"Let's just hope that whatever this thing is also doesn't require something else to use. We could of already of won this war if the Illusive Man hadn't warned the Reapers about the Crucible needing the Citadel." Javik says

_As the team Continues to head deeper into the Cave in an Alternate Universe different from theres in a Galaxy Far Far Away..._

_On the Planet Coruscant The New Republic begins it's rise following the Galactic Civil War'__**. **__The Jedi and Hero of the Rebel Alliance Luke Skywalker in his hood approaches the ruins of the once Great Jedi Temple that was left in ruins during the Empires rise to Power.? _

"So this is where it all began." Luke says to himself

_Luke walks up the Temple steps and enters into the halls of the Jedi Temple.__Rubble still lays out across the grounds of the Temple. Marks of Blasters and Thermal Detonators still remain, fallen pillars still remain on the ground, the sense of death and sadness still clouds the air in the Temple._

"The Jedi were wronged and killed all those years ago. Now they will be rebuilt." Luke says as he walks further into the Temple.

_Meanwhile back in the other Universe..._

_Shepard and his team have so far encountered no trouble in the cave and have been wandering the cave for what seems like hours. As soon as the team decides to head back as there seems to be nothing there something catches EDI's eyes._

"Shepard over there." EDI says as she points to what looks like writing on one of the walls.

Shepard and the team walk over to the wall and examine the strange writings on the wall.

"Liara what's it look like?" Shepard asks

Liara examines the writing much more closely but says "I...I don't know. I've never seeen this writing before. It isn't Promethean." Liara replies

Javik steps up to look at the writings "I to have never seen this writing before." Javik says

"Well that's just great our greatest scientist who studies everything known can't translate it. And even the one who is from 50,000 Years ago doesn't know the writing. This can't be good." Tali says

_EDI walks up to the writing and after putting her right hand on the wall the writings begin to light up in a bright light and EDI's body begins to light up as well and begins to levitate into the air in a bright light as well. _

"EDI!" Shepard yells

_James and Ashley try to rescue EDI but find themselves somehow stuck and unable to move, everyone else tries to move but re also unable to move it. Just then EDI's body turns around but still levitates in the air. _

"Finally you have arrived." EDI says but with a different voice.

"Who are you! What have you done with EDI!" Shepard says his feet still stuck.

"Do not worry. I am just borrowing your synthetic's body to speak to you." The voice says through EDI

"Who are you? What do you want?" Shepard says

"My name is Minerva." Minerva replies

"I come from somewhere else not of your world or even Universe. Rather a Alternate Universe." Minerva says

"A what?" Shepard says

"A Alternate Universe is a different Universe that is far diffirent then this one or any other." Minerva says

"You see where I come from we were known as the First Civilization however our world was in danger and so we worked to find a way to save it. Instead during our search we were able to unlock the ability to travel to different universes and use this to escape our dying world. However when we reached this Universe we had unfortunetly come during the time that these beings called the Reapers had begun their purge of this Galaxy. When we had retreated through our device they had followed us and began to attack other Universes. In order to stop them we had sacrificed our lives to send the Reapers back to this Universe where they had come from. This was around the time that your race (points her finger at Javik) was being attacked. However we knew that sooner or later the Reapers would try to find a way to travel to other Universes to bring their destruction to these other Universes. So we had hidden our Universal Travel devices in spots that we knew that those "Heroes" of any Universe would get a feeling or as for you a strange signal to find it. Even beyond death we still observe the Universes and if there is one thing that we have noticed for every Universe. It is that there is and always will be a Fight between the Forces of Good and the Forces of Evil. We belive that if these heroes and there armies if they have any are brought to your universe to help fight the Reapers that the combined Forces of all that are of Good will be enough to stop the Reapers once and for all and stop them once and for all to protect those of the future." Minerva says

_Shepard and his friends stare at one another and then back at Minerva._

"If whatever you says is true that this plan of yours to stop the Reapers forever his true then what do we have to do?" Shepard asks

"Unfortunately our device only has enough power to send you to one Universe however we have been able to manipulate it and have chosen a Universe you will travel to." Minerva replies

"Be warned however that you must choose with your heart who is good and who is evil I cannot help you anymore." Minvera says then changes to EDI's voice

_EDI's body slowly descends to the ground and everyone is able to move._

"EDI are you alright?" Shepard asks

"Yes I am." EDI says

"Alternate Universe, Heroes, Fight between Good and Evil that's a lot of stuff that just sounds weird and hard to belive." James says

"But if it's true then these Heroes from these Alternate Universes could help us fight and defeat the Reapers and we won't ever have to worry about them ever again. I say we should try it." Garrus says

" I agree with Garrus." Tali says

"Ahhhh how nice of you Tali." Garrus says

"sheesh you two get a room." Ashley says to them.

Just then the wall begins to glow again and the cave begins to rumble.

"Now what!" Javik says

_The walls begin to tear apart but behind it sits a whole lit up room with a pyramid shaped stone at the center of the room. Shepard and his team walk to the center of the room and stop in front of the strange stone. _

"Think this could be what Minerva was talking about?" Liara asks

"I don't know, if it is I expected it to be more metallic looking." Ashley replies

"EDI did Minerva give you anything while she was in you?" Shepard asks

"No she didn't." EDI replies

"Well that helped a lot." James says

_Shepard begins to slowly walk towards the strange stone and reaches out with his hand._

"Shepard are you sure that's a good idea?" Ashley asks

_Shepard's hand contacts the stone and the stone lights up in a flashing light as everyone covers their eyes from it. When the light stops and everyone moves their hands away from their eyes Shepard is gone._

"Shepard?" Ashley says as she and the others begin to look around

"Shepard!" Ashley yells

_Back at the Jedi Temple in the other Universe._

_Luke arrives at the Jedi Council chamber and looks around. Windows broken, once the chairs of Jedi Council members now destroyed and all over the room. Just then a strong surge travels through Luke and he looks out into the hall and quickly walks out of the room._

"What is this strange feeling." Luke says

…

Commander Shepard opens his eyes and gets up. He looks around and notices that he is not only not in the cave anymore, but that Ashley and everyone else is gone. Shepard tries to contact them but gets no response only static. He looks around again and notices how wherever he is it looks like there had been a battle there and so gets his weapons ready. Luke uses the Force to guide him to the strange disturbance in the Great Hall and looks down to notice someone. He gets a closer look and sees a man with strange weapons and armor, Luke gets his weapons including his Lightsaber ready. Luke tries to use the force to find out if this person is off good or evil but can't sense anything. So he thinks that with those weapons and armor he might be some type of mercenary or bounty hunter sent by the Empire to kill him. Luke decides to not engage the Bounty Hunter at close range as the Empire might of hired a really powerful bounty hunter to kill him and so grabs out his DH-17 Blaster Rifle he had taken with him for insurance like this. Luke carefully takes aim at the bounty hunter and charges up his gun for a charged shot. Shepard continues to walk slowly but just then he hears a strange sound and looks in the direction to see something heading towards him and quickly rolls out of the way as the shot hit's the spot he was at. Shepard looks up and notices a figure in black with a strange weapon and takes aim with his M-8 Avenger and opens fire at the position. The sounds of the shots cracking near him makes Luke head to a different position for cover as Shepard continues to fire at Luke. Luke returns fire with his Blaster Rifle as Shepard begins to run and gun following Luke from the ground floor. Luke sees a gap up ahead and drops his DH-17 and jumps from over the ledge to the ground below using the force to safely land. Shepard sees this and is amazed but still opens fire at Luke who rolls out into cover and grabs his DL-44 Pistol. Shepard discards his Avenger and grabs his M-3 Predator while ducking behind cover.

"You should head back to the Empire and tell them you failed Bounty Hunter, I'll let you live if you do so." Luke yells out loud

"Bounty Hunter? Empire? I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about I'm just trying to find out where I am and how I got here."

Luke doesn't buy it as that sounds like a ridiculous story but for some reason he cannot sense if the man is telling the truth or not. Luke gets out of cover and begins to use the force to lift the rubble out of the way and gets sight of Shepard. Shepard quickly gets up and begins to back up and looks at Luke but doesn't see any Blue Aura around him

"Biotics?" Shepard asks himself

He begins to head to a nearby pillar when Luke hurls the rubble at Shepard who turns around and casts the Biotic Barrier to protect him from the rubble. Luke sees this and wonders if this stranger could be a force user but still doesn't feel anything. Shepard lowers the barrier and raises his Predator, Luke sees this and quickly activates his Lightsaber as the Shepard fires one shot which once it hits the Lightsaber passes through and turns into molten ash which gets into Luke's face. Luke twists around in pain and quickly turns around firing off a couple of shots from the DL-44 however the Kinetic Barriers on Shepard's armor protects him from the shot's and Shepard continues to fire at him. Luke quickly de-activates his lightsaber and jumps to cover.

"Shields on his armor? And what was he firing? It passed right through my Lightsaber but came out as molten ash." Luke asks himself.

Luke quickly uses the Force Heal to take care of the pain from the shot. Shepard then carefully walks out from behind cover and slowly walks towards Luke's position when Luke uses the Force Speed to sneak up behind Shepard and fires at the back of Shepard with his DL-44, but once again the Kinetic Barriers on Shepard's armor protects him and warns him. Shepard quickly turns around and fires at Luke who quickly gets back into cover. Shepard powers up with his Biotics and casts Shockwave which blasts Luke out of his cover. Luke quickly recovers as Shepard takes aim with his Predator and uses the Force Pull to pull Shepard's sidearm out of his hand and proceeds the cut the gun with his Lightsaber. Shepard quickly uses the Biotic Lift to lift up some rubble behind Luke and sends it flying at Luke. A small rock hit's Luke in the head which alerts Luke to the trouble behind him and uses the Lightsaber to destroy or cut some of the rubble to protect him. Shepard charges up and uses the Biotic Charge, Luke turns around to be met with a charge hit from Shepard and knocks him far back. Blood begins to run down from Luke's nose and he just wipes it away and uses the Force to lift up a rock and toss it at Shepard, Shepard sees this and activates his Omni-Blade to cut it in half. Luke then uses the force to lift up a small pillar and launches it at Shepard. Shepard rolls out of the way but unknown to him Luke uses the force to send another small pillar at Shepard. The pillar hits Shepard with full force and sends him flying into a pillar making the pillar fall down. Shepard climbs out of the rubble with a bunch of bruises and cuts on his face and while he is tired out from that strike he manages to stand up and sees Luke charging at him, Shepard casts the Slam Biotic on Luke and when Luke begins to fly in the air Luke tries to get free of it but to no avail and then Shepard slams Luke into the ground and then casts the Throw Biotic and sends Luke flying and hitting a wall at full force. Luke falls down in pain and to begins to tire but still manages to stand up. Shepard and Luke stare at each other. Both warriors are bloodied and bruised up, both are tire but still stand. Luke activates his Lightsaber and charges at Shepard who casts the Singularity Biotic but Luke is able to resist the force of the Singularity by planting his Lightsaber in the ground to make him hold his ground but sees Shepard raise his Avenger that he retrieved and fire off the last clip of the Avenger but Luke lifts his hand up and uses the Force to direct the shots back at Shepard who uses Barrier to protect him from the shots. Shepard tosses his Avenger again now that it's out of ammo and waits for Luke who begins to charge at him again. Luke takes a swing at Shepard but Shepard ducks under the Lightsaber and punches Luke in the stomach who then back's up from the force of the punch. Shepard then turns around and kicks Luke in the face sending him whirling around onto the ground. Shepard then stands over Luke and activates is Omni-Blade and goes for the kill when he gets a strange feeling that stops him in his track's. This gives Luke a chance who kicks Shepard off his feet making him fall on his back and gets up and points his Lightsaber at Shepard. However he begins to feel something come from Shepard. He begins to sense the presence of goodness in the man's heart. Luke then raises his Lightsaber and drives it downward.

…

Shepard opens his eyes and sees the Lightsaber next but close to his head.

"You're not from here are you." Luke asks

"No I'm not." Shepard replies

_Luke de-activates his Lightsaber and puts it away._

"Who are you?" Luke asks

"Commander Shepard, N7 Marine and Spectre of the Citadel." Shepard replies

"Your're from an alternate universe aren't you." Luke asks

"How do you..." Shepard says when Luke cuts him off

"Last night I had a vision of a women named Minerva. She told me all about these Alternate Universes and these Reapers." Luke says

"Who are you?" Shepard asks

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm well what Minerva would consider the Hero of this Universe along with a couple of others (Han, Chewbacca, Leia). These Reapers whatever they are haven't attacked this Universe which means that they haven't unlocked the ability to travel to other Universe yet luckily." Luke says

"I must admit your strong and powerful." Shepard says

"You aren't bad yourself." Luke says

"So if what Minerva told me in my vision last night is true. You need me and my friends help to defeat the Reapers?" Luke asks

"Yeah." Shepard says

"Well you have it." Luke says

_Luke takes Shepard to the counil of the New Republic to explain the story._

_Back in Shepard's Universe at the cave one hour after Shepard's dissapearance. Ashley and the others wait for something to happen that Shepard will appear and are about to give up when the stone lights up again and instead of a bright light a portal opens up which makes Ashley and the others stand up and stare. Two shadow figures appear and the other grab their weapons and prepare for combat until they notice Shepard walking out of the portal along with Luke Skywalker, Leia, Han Solo, and Chewbacca. _

"Shepard!" Ashley yells as she runs and hugs him.

The rest of Shepard's team notice Luke and the others and Shepard notices them.

"Don't worry their on our side." Shepard tells them

"Shepard is..." Garrus says before being cut off by Shepard

"What that Minerva lady said true...It is" Shepard says

_Just then the portal flies out of the cave and into the planet's atmosphere. Joker and the rest of the Crew of the Normandy who had been told on what had happended by EDI stare out of the ship's windows as the portal widens and grows bigger and just then the New Republic Ships to fly out of the portal. _


	3. Assistance from a Certain Time Lord

_Location The TARDIS…_

"Ah all right! Well now that was something." The Doctor (David Tennant) says

"Okay well now ohhhhh what to do? What to doooo...Hmmm I wonder what the America's is like after the Vietnam War?" The Doctor says

_The Doctor starts throwing the switches of the TARDIS which starts making its noise._

Along the way to his destination however the TARDIS begins to pick up something and the Doctor investigates

"Oh great what now!" The Doctor says as he looks at the screen

"...It's her." The Doctor says

_The Inside of the TARDIS begins to light up but the Doctor just slowly turns around unfazed by the light and says._

"Well Hello There...Minerva" The Doctor Says

"Doctor it's been a while." Minerva says as she suddenly appears in the air.

"Well what it's been how long since I uncovered those ruins of yours and awoke you. Then you tell me the whole plan thing of yours involving Heroes of all the different universes and the whole big fighting together to defeat The Reapers." The Doctor says

"It is time. _**HE**_ has already recruited the first group and their army to fight the Reapers. But he still needs more help. He needs you and everyone else if there is a chance of defeating the Reapers once and for all." Minerva says

"Alright." The Doctor says

The Doctor starts to re-throw the switches while Minerva vanishes.

"Just hope this isn't the universe where he's all bad and all **Oh** great now I'mstarting to sound like that alien guy from the Men in Black Universe what was his name? Uhhhhh GRIFFIN! that's his name. Of course it's the good one, just hope I'm not going to be coming at a bad time." The Doctor says

…

_The Normandy..._

_Before the Cerberus Headquarters attack..._

Shepard alongside the person he cared about the most...the love of his life Ashley Williams slept side by side on his bed in his quarters as they spent the last night together before the two Final Battles to decide the future began. Shepard was once again having the strange nightmare that involved the small boy that he had seen killed during the beginning of the Reaper Invasion of Earth. He chased the young boy through a dark forests as shadow figures appeared as he chased after him with the echoes of the voices of his dead friends such as Kaiden Alenko, Mordin Solus, Thane Krios, and Legion along with all the other close friends he had lost because of this war echoed throughout. As he approached the boy who ran towards a figure cloaked in shadows that Shepard could not see yet...all of a sudden a strange light appears to his right as he looks at it to see a...doorway of light. In confusion loosing the attention on the boy Shepard walks towards the doorway of light and without thinking walks through the doorway of light...all of a sudden his nightmare changes into something...else.

watch?v=ya13tq-dJtI**  
**

Shepard opens his eyes waking up from the strange dream looking around with sweat running down his face. He gets up and sits on the bed waking up Ashley from her sleep as well.

"Mhmmmm Hey Skip what is it?" Ashley asks

"It's...nothing...just a dream I had...a strange one." Shepard says

…

_The Mess Hall..._

The crew gathers in the Mess Hall to have a meal before the assault on the Cerberus Base. While everyone is eating there food Shepard just sits and stares at his food trying to figure out what in the world he dreamed about last night.

"Hey Shepard you sure you're alright?" Ashley says sitting across from Shepard and noticing his strange behavior

"(Looks up at Ashley) Hmm just...thinking." Shepard says

"About that strange dream last night?" Ashley asks

"Sorry couldn't help but overhear...strange dream?" Garrus asks

"Shepard here had some strange dream last night seemed to have bothered him in some sort of way been real quiet thinking about it." Ashley says

"Come on Loco this dream got you spooked or something? With all that's about to go down the last thing you should be thinking about is just some random thing you dreamt about." James says

"What exactly is it you saw in this dream of yours Shepard?" Tali asks

"I don't remember a lot. All I can remember seeing are some strange men wearing strange masks and armor...some strange creatures four of which looked like turtles, and a group of a panda, tiger, crane, monkey, snake and mantis and...I also saw you guys along with Wrex and the others." Shepard says

"Wait we were in your strange dream too?" Garrus asks

"Probably all the stress that you're going through Loco we are about to assault the Cerberus HQ and take the Illusive Man down for the count. Then we can finally deal with the Reapers and we have this war won." James says

"I don't know...it...it felt so real for some reason." Shepard says

"Shepard if I can perhaps I can do a joining with you and see what it is that you saw in your dream? See if I can make out the things that you saw and try to make a understanding off it?" Liara asks

"Well...I guess it would help get my mind off the matter." Shepard says as he stands up as well as Liara who walks over to him.

"Now remember Commander...EMBRACE ETERNITY!" Liara says as her eyes turn black.

watch?v=aLSkXnNLFjw**  
**

Liara is blown back by the vision she sees and stumbles back a little with Shepard also stumbling back a little from what just happened. Ashley catches Shepard before he falls with Garrus and Tali helping Liara regain her balance.

"What just happened?" Ashley asks

"I...I don't...by the Goddess I've never felt anything like that before...I...I don't know what to make of what I saw." Liara says

"Commander we're about to exit out of the Mass Relay better get ready Hackett's fleet has already arrived and engaged Cerberus's fleet." Joker says over the speaker.

"Roger that Joker alright everyone let's move out." Shepard says

...

_Couple Hours Later..._

_Onboard the Normandy..._

It had been an hour since Commander Shepard's encounter with Luke Skywalker. Since then had gotten healed up from his wounds he had sustained from the battle and rested for a bit. While the rest of his team along with Luke's friends were in the Hangar Bay talking to each other about his and their universes Shepard and Luke had headed up to the Comm Room on the Normandy to speak to Admiral Hackett, Urdnot Wrex along with the Councilors who had luckily been able to escape from the Citadel before the Reapers took it to Earth and explain the situation.

Since coming out of the portal into their universe the New Republic's large fleet continued to stay in orbit over the planet until given the okay so that they knew who the good guys were and they knew that they were good guys as well.

_From the Cockpit of the Normandy..._

"Man those are a lot of big ships there. I wonder what kind of stuff those things have?" Joker says as he stares at the fleet of New Republic ships consisting off two Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts, a couple off MC80 _Home One_ type Star Cruisers, a couple of Viscount-class Star Defenders, and many more other types of ships hover over the atmosphere of the planet.

"Well to be precise many of those ships have large amounts of Turbolaser Cannons, Ion Cannons and some other armaments of their own that make them quite deadly in combat." a robotic voice says from behind Joker and EDI who both turn around to see a strange gold mech and a small blue and white thing of some kind.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Joker asks

"Oh my apologies sir. My name is C-3P0 human-cyborg relations. And this is my travelling companion R2-D2. We are personal droids of Master Skywalker and merely came onto this vessel with Miss Leia when she travelled back to this vessel from one of our own out of curiosity." C-3P0 says

_*beeps*_ R2-D2 says

"Droids huh that what you guys are called in your universe? Well here we call guys like you mechs. So what is it exactly you guys do?" Joker asks

"Ah well I am a Protocol Droid sir. I am programmed primarily for etiquette and protocol, and I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. R2 here is a astromech droid and was designed to work in and around space vessels as a diagnostic and repair unit. However there are many other things that he can do but it is a lot to explain so I will simply leave it at that, (Looks at EDI) Oh my I'm sorry miss but I did not see you there I must say are you a...mech as they are called here?" C-3P0 says

"Actually I am an AI which stands for Artificial Intelligence. My name is EDI this body is merely a Synthetic body that I use to travel with Commander Shepard and the others to assist them in battle while also helping maintain the ship which would technically also be my main body." EDI says

"Oh my word that is a lot I must say this universe sounds very interesting." C-3P0 says

_*beeps* _R2-D2 says

"Yes yes R2 I am also impressed with miss EDI here I wonder what other marvels this Universe holds." C-3P0 says ...

_Meanwhile in the Comm Room..._

"That's...a lot to take in Shepard. And this time I do mean a lot." Hackett says

"No kidding you lost me just at Alternate Universes." Wrex says

"This certainly is a lot to say at the most Commander. But can we really trust this...Minerva woman of what she said?" Turian Councilor Sparatus says

"Councilor this time I have proof right here next to me. And if that ain't enough I got more proof in the hangar bay of the Normandy and outside hovering over the atmosphere of the planet right now." Shepard says

"What your Commander speaks off is the truth sir. I have seen it myself." Luke says

"You can't deny the facts that are right here in front of us Sparatus. Shepard speaks the truth and has enough evidence to say otherwise." Salarian Councilor Valern says

"Commander what you have discovered can greatly change the tide of this war back into our favor. Even with the Crucible we still don't know how it and the Citadel work to their full intentions and it a bigger force is necessary to actually win this war then we would of lost. But what you have discovered could greatly turn the tide if we need to go to that plan." Asari Councilor Tevos says

"With this news I will make sure to relay this to all of our fleets and allies all over as to make sure they don't open fire on our new allies the New Republic. But Commander I must ask however you were lucky to get sent to his alternate universe...but how exactly do you plan on getting to these other universes you said that the item that brought you to his vanished when you activated it." Hackett asks

Shepard and Luke both look at each other and then back at the others.

"We don't exactly know how...Minerva never said how to do it exactly." Shepard says

"(Hackett along with the Councilors bow their heads in despair as Hackett then looks back up) So then...how do you plan on gathering these Heroes and their Armies to help fight by our side...even if you did try to gather them how long would it take you I'm pretty sure that Anderson and the resistance on Earth won't be able to hold out much longer." Hackett says

"We're still doing good groundside Admiral but he is right though Shepard I don't know how much longer we might last down here. Unless you travelled to each of these universes and gathered the Heroes and Armies in a couple minutes or at the most an hour we might not last here for a couple weeks a month if we're lucky." Admiral Anderson says

"Just give us a little bit more time sirs. Once we find a way to travel to these alternate universes I will let you all know and we can go through with this new plan. If we don't find anything though in the next couple hours...we'll just have to go through with the original plan with just Luke and the New Republic to help us." Shepard says

"Until then Shepard we will begin to pass the word around about what your situation is and our new allies. Hackett out." Hackett says as he along with Anderson the Council and Wrex's holograms disappear.

...

_Down in the Hangar..._

"Wow that's... a lot to take in." Ashley says as her and the group listen to the story about Leia, Han and Chewie's universe.

"These Jedi sound pretty powerful. They could definetly make powerful allies...but you said that the majority of them were wiped out a long time ago." Tali says

"That's correct. Luke is the only Jedi now but we had hoped to begin to rebuild the Order when well this happened." Leia says

"I say that this Emperor guy and this Empire got what they deserved at the most." Garrus says

"Huh yeah we taught them a lesson alright. Unfortunately there are still small groups stil hiding out in our galaxy making strikes every now and then." Han says

_*growls*_ Chewbacca says

"So...you really understand what your friend Chewbacca says?" James asks

"Yeah well once you get to know him and everything it gets easy to understand." Han says

"Hmph these Wookies are obviously very primitive species if they have yet to understand how to speak using grunts, groans, growls and roaring." Javik says

_*roars*_ Chewbacca says

"Whoa hey now there's no need for name calling." Han says putting his hand in front of Chewie.

"Sorry about him he...sorta just woke up from a 50,000 year long nap." James says

"What interests me the most is this...Force you mentiond especially how the Jedi use it. It almost sounds similar to our abilities my people and some others of the other species in our universe posses called Biotics." Liara says

Just then the elevator door opens up as Shepard and Luke walk out from it.

"Shepard how'd it go?" Ashley asks

"Well they believed me luckily. Their going to spread word around about our new allies and what is going on." Shepard says

"So in which case the battle for Earth is going to have to wait a little bit longer." James says

"Until we can gather up all these other heroes and armies to help us then yes unfortunately." Shepard says

"I'd think it's a good plan. With the states all our forces are in from the Reapers i think it's a good idea to gather more allies to help out in the fight." Garrus says

"But don't forget that Minerva said that the Reapers were close to finding a way to travel throughout the Multiverse again just like they did all those years ago." Tali says

"That could prove to be a problem. If they do succeed and begin traveling throughout the Multiverse and begin to purge those other universes our lists of heroes and allies might go down with them." Liara says

"Which is why we need to hurry up. (Looks at Shepard) So skip what's the plan?" Ashley asks

"Well first we need to find a way to travel to these other worlds cause...well the way I got to Luke's universe isn't there anymore and I'm guessing that all of you don't remember Minerva mentioning HOW we are suppose to get to these other universes?" Shepard says

The crew look at one another before looking back at Shepard.

"Ahhh Loco that kinda puts a dink in our plans." James says

"Hold on this Minerva lady told you about these Alternate Universes and to collect these heroes and armies from them in which you already started with our universe...and she didn't tell you how to get to them?" Han asks

"She neglected to mention that part." Shepard says

"Unfortunately she did not mention anything about that in my vision so I won't be of much help either." Luke says

"We don't need to start scouring our Galaxy to look for anymore of these First Civilization ruins or anything do we?" Tali asks

"Let's hope not. We were lucky with this planet. For all we know anymore ruins that are in our galaxy could be destroyed, or on planets with full of Reapers." Garrus says

"So in which case we're back to square one?" Ashley says

"Well unless we somehow find a way to travel to these other Universes we pretty much are." Shepard says

All of a sudden a strange noise echoing throughout the Hangar catches the groups attention.

"What's that!" Tali says pointing to something behind Shepard and Luke as everyone turns in that direction to see something begin to materialize in the middle of the floor in front of the elevator and near the control panels.

The strange object fully materializes and shows itself to be...a small wooden blue box with the words

_Police Public Call Box_

"Hold on that's a..." Ashley says

"A what Ashley?" Tali asks

"That's a old 1960's ere London Police Box. People back then used this thing to call the police when something was happening that required police attention. I read about and saw pictures of these things when I was a little kid when I was doing a history project on the history of England back in Middle School." Ashley says

"Then what's a 1960's era Police Box doing here on the Normandy and appear out of nowhere?" James asks

Just then the doors to the Police Box open up as a man with brown spiked up hair, wearing a blue suit with red pinstripes walks out keeping his back to the group before closing the door and looking at the Police box.

...

"Ah finally good job girl you did a wonderful job getting me here. Well all I (begins to turn around) have to hope for is that I arrived at the right time." The Doctor says as he turns around to find a M-3 Predator Pistol pointing at his face.

"State your name, rank and intention!" Shepard asks

"The Doctor...Doctor...Fun. Hmm case of Deja Vu I say." The Doctor says

"What's your name?" Shepard asks again

"Oi I already said it it's the Doctor."

"Yo crazy dude who came out of the out of nowhere Police Box tell us your name already!" James says

"It's THE Doctor!" Doctor says

"What just The Doctor?" Ashley asks

"YES just the Doctor do you people have hearing problems or something honestly how many times do I have to repeat my name and it's just The Doctor and don't call me Doc I really don't like it at all." Doctor says

"And youuuu are the famous Commander Shepard hero this Universes Milky Way Galaxy who has defeated the likes of the rouge Turian Spectre Saren Arterius and led a small team of the galaxies best on a suicide mission to the galactic core and defeated those Collectors and have now currently united this entire galaxies races together to fight against the Reapers. Is that correct?" Doctor says

"Yeah...Wait did you say..." Shepard says but is cut off.

"Ah yes and your current teammates at the right time to Ashley Williams the surviving Marine of the Systems Alliance 212th, the Turian Sharpshooter annnd former C-Sec officer Garrus Vakarian, the Quarian Engineer Tali Zorah Vas Normandy, the is it still Marine or is it N7 Marine James Vega, the Asari Archeologist about the Prothean Race Liara T'Soni and the last survivor of the Protheans themselves Javik wow I definitely came at the right time that's for sure." The Doctor says walking past Shepard

"Hey I'm..." Shepard tries to say but the Doctor continues to talk

"Oh and it seems you have already gathered your first group of heroes too nice. Luke Skywalker Jedi Knight or is Jedi Master are you from the post or during that Galactic Civil War of yours oh well it don't matter although I'm going to go and guess post. And also your sister Princess is it still Princess? Leia and your friends Han Solo the Smuggler and his big hairy Wookie partner Chewbacca." The Doctor says

"Are you done?" Shepard asks

The Doctor then turns around back at Shepard "Ah yes I'm done sorry jut fascinated and everything and a little glad that I came at the right time." The Doctor says

"Alright then...Doctor. What are you doing here and how did you get onboard?" Shepard asks

"And what's with the blue box?" Garrus asks

"Oh right well then back to business first things first that my friend is not just any Blue Police Box that is a TARDIS which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space really simple to call it just the TARDIS much easier I say. And back to your question Commander simpe I'm here to help you gather your army of Heroes and their Armies if they have any since there are some Heroes who don't have armies of their own and all." The Doctor says

"Wait...What?" James says

"Well it's quite simple you guys woke up Minerva and after she explained everything to you she came to me and told it that the time had come and so I came here to help you guys gather your army of allies and all." The Doctor says

Shepard looks at the others who are confused by what their strange new arrival has just said.

"Okay Doctor and how do you plan on helping us exactly and how exactly can we trust you?" Shepard asks

"Why it's quite simple you can trust me because I have the TARDIS which can travel across all of space and time throughout the Multiverse to help you guys with the gathering of the Heroes and Armies and also because I wish to help you as well and because Minerva knew that I was the only one who could help you complete your mission to say. And I can help you with my TARDIS." The Doctor says

"Hold on that little box over there can what?" Tali asks

"Travel across all of space and time and it may looks small on the outside but umm ohh what's that saying ummm oh yes "looks can be deceiving" that's the saying right yeah that's it." The Doctor says

"Do you expect us to believe that that blue box can really travel across all of Space and Time?" James says

"Well if I can show you then you would believe me if all of you could follow me please." The Doctor says as he walks to the TARDIS door.

Shepard and Luke look at each but then reluctantly follow followed by the rest of their teammates. The Doctor opens the doors of the TARDIS and walks in as the others stare at one another and then head in and to the amazement...find the inside of the TARDIS...very...very larger in the inside.

"Woah...It's..." James says but is but is cut off by the Doctor

"Let me guess bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside yeah I get that a lot." The Doctor says

"By the Goddess." Liara says

"Okay I've seen it all." Han says

"Okay Doctor just who are you cause this TARDIS of yours is well I've never seen anything like it." Shepard says

"Well I'm not a human to say yes I do look like it but I'm not I'm actually from a race called the Time Lords." The Doctor says

"The Time Lords?" Luke asks

"The Time Lords we come from the planet known as Gallifrey. We are known as the Time Lords because of our non-linear perception of time, which allows us to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time. The TARDIS here is my Time Traveling Spacecraft which I have used for many centuries to travel across all of Time and Space." The Doctor says

"Okay so let me get this straight...this ship can travel all of Space and Time and there...aren't any limits?" Shepard asks

"Well there are some but I won't tell you right now due to the fact that time is against us." The Doctor says

"What do you mean?" Shepard asks

"It's the Reapers Shepard. Minerva told you how they were trying to unlock the ability to travel across the Multiverse to bring their harvesting to the other Universes. Well they succeeded." The Doctor says bringing up a screen and showing the group as Reaper forces in their galaxy begin to open up portals in front of them and fly through them heading to other alternate universes.

"It's begun." The Doctor says

The screen then shows Coruscant with New Republic ships hovering over as a portal opens up with Reaper ships flying out and heading towards Coruscant.

"Wait it's our universe." Leia says

"And this is going to be happening all over throughout the Multiverse. The Reapers were never suppose to exist in these universes and because of this they are going to not only destroy these universes to complete their harvesting but are also going to destroy all of space and time itself." The Doctor says

"Soon the entire Multiverse will begin to feel what your universe will go through Commander. Which is why I'm here to help." The Doctor says as he then flips a switch on his console table.

All of a sudden the ceiling darkens up and shows the planet Earth in the middle but soon followed by hundreds of strange images that appear on the ceiling showing large groups, small teams, or individuals.

Shepard and everyone else stare at the ceiling and at the images as well in confusion...Shepard however looks at a few of them and then recognizes some of the people he see as the ones from his dream. Shepard stares at one where a man in a large bulky green suit of armor is back to back with some kind of humanoid lizard and closes his eyes remembering some parts of his dream.

watch?v=T3joAyihkv8

"Wait a minute...I've seen some of these people...are these..."

"That's right Commander...before all of you are the heroes who protect their respective universes from the forces of all that is evil. Each of them are unique in their own ways...some have powers and some don't but they all share the same thing and that's protecting all that is good." The Doctor says

"Amazing." Liara says

"So all these Heroes could help us out?" Garrus asks

"There's so many of them." Tali says

The images then disappear as the lighting returns.

"The Reapers are powerful Shepard and you know that. By themselves many of these heroes won't be able to defeat the Reapers and may even die...but if you can unite all of them together including their armies and bring them back here to your universe where the main bulk of the Reaper forces are and you can use the Crucible and defeat the main bulk of the Reaper Forces including Harbinger then the rest of the Reapers throughout the Multiverse will become loss...confused without their main leader. And all will be won." The Doctor says

"Think you can handle this?" The Doctor asks

"We were able to bring the entire galaxy together against the Reapers. We've been through many dangerous missions and come back. Even though this is going to be very different from what we're use too Doctor. We'll do anything to defeat the Reapers and bring peace to the future of not just our galaxy but the future of the Multiverse itself." Shepard says

"Great we'll be leaving soon so I suggest getting all the gear you need ready. Luke you and your friends should probably stay here. Explain the situation to The Council, and Shepard's friends. Shepard I suggest bringing your AI friend EDI along she could be of some help for some of the places we are going to. I will get ready for our first stop and get the coordinates in." The Doctor says

Shepard nods as he and the others then exit the TARDIS to prepare for the journey.

"So what do you guys think. One last adventure before we save the galaxy?" Shepard asks

"Shepard I think you should rephrase that to "before we save the Multiverse"." Garrus says

"Wow this is going to be very different that's for sure." Ashley says

"No kidding saving our galaxy sure no prob. But saving the Multiverse man this is going to be HUGE." James says

'It's too bad none of the others can come along. But they would probably be off help more here." Liara says

"Never have I experienced anything like this. This will be quite interesting seeing all of these different Universes and how different they are." Javik says

...

_Two Hours Later..._

Shepard and his team pack all the equipment they are going to need into the TARDIS learning even more how big it is. Meanwhile Luke explains the situation at hand to Joker and the crew as well as to Hackett, Anderson, Wrex, and the Council who are glad of the situation to say at most.

_Inside the TARDIS..._

"Seriously how big is this place? I just walked by a room that had a gigantic pool in it!" James says

"This TARDIS is very interesting...I just found the library a couple ways back." Liara says

"How big is this thing and what else do you have on here Doctor?" Tali asks

"Oh trust me the TARDIS is big that's for sure. She can give you places that you can think off. Walk to a door think of a shooting range for example Garrus and open it well you got it. Although I must ask you that some places on here are off limits. And don't worry about getting lost. The TARDIS will direct you back here should you get lost." The Doctor says

"Man this is a ship that I wish I could get." Garrus says

"Sorry Garrus only Time Lords have access to TARDIS's." The Doctor says

"So Doctor where are we off to first?" Shepard asks walking into the TARDIS with Ashley and EDI behind him.

"Alright well now with all these heroes we need to find including their armies well...Hmmmm... Ahh I know just the heroes to start with." The Doctor says as he flips the switch with the TARDIS making it's sound once again.

The TARDIS then disappears from the Normandy hangar bay it's first destination unknown. For Shepard and his team the final part of their journey was about to begin. Their mission this time...to unite all the Heroes and Armies together to fight and defeat the Reapers once and for all.

"So Doctor where are we going exactly?" Shepard asks

"The first heroes we are about to get...well let's just say that in this universe they are the only two heroes...and one of them...is going to be of great help in rescuing and recruiting the other heroes." The Doctor says as he stares at his screen which shows the image of the man in bulky green armor and the humanoid lizard that Shepard stared at before.

...

_Meanwhile in one of the Alternate Universes..._

The earth is seen as the space stations known as the Orbital Defense Platforms along with other large ships kept watch. All of a sudden a large blue light appears in front of them and out of them a large fleet of Reapers come out and fly towards the planet. Inside the Platforms the sirens sound off warning of danger. Meanwhile on one ship with the word _Infinity_ on it a human stands on the bridge.

"Captain Lasky sir unidentified contacts heading this way sir!"

"Send word to the Earth we got unidentified contacts heading our way I want everyone at their stations now!" Captain Lasky says

"Sir the ships have opened fire on us. Their firing some type of unknown energy weapon at us!"

"Get the warning to the Earth now! All UNSC and Separatist Covenant Ships have orders to open fire immediately on these things now!" Captain Lasky says

_Down on the Planet Earth..._

_In a building with the words UNSC on it..._

A man wearing a large bulky green suit of armor with a gold plate visor stares out the windows of the building into the sky as the alarms sound all around him.


	4. The Universe of the SPARTAN

_(Narrated by Shepard)_

_Last time on Heroes UNITE!_

_(Narration Ends)_

_"What's your name?" Shepard asks _

_"I'm the Doctor..." _

_"Oh and it seems you have already gathered your first group of heroes too nice." The Doctor says looking at Luke Skywalker, Leia, Han and Chewbacca._

_"Hold on that little box over there can what?" Tali asks_

_"Travel across all of space and time..."The Doctor says _

_"It's the Reapers Shepard. Minerva told you how they were trying to unlock the ability to travel across the Multiverse to bring their harvesting to the other Universes. Well they succeeded." The Doctor says bringing up a screen and showing the group as Reaper forces in their galaxy begin to open up portals in front of them and fly through them heading to other alternate universes. _

_"It's begun." The Doctor says_

_"Soon the entire Multiverse will begin to feel what your universe will go through Commander. Which is why I'm here to help." The Doctor says _

_"Wait a minute...I've seen some of these people...are these..."_

_"That's right Commander...before all of you are the heroes who protect their respective universes from the forces of all that is evil. Each of them are unique in their own ways...some have powers and some don't but they all share the same thing and that's protecting all that is good." The Doctor says_

_"The Reapers are powerful Shepard and you know that. By themselves many of these heroes won't be able to defeat the Reapers and may even die...but if you can unite all of them together including their armies and bring them back here to your universe where the main bulk of the Reaper forces are and you can use the Crucible and defeat the main bulk of the Reaper Forces including Harbinger then the rest of the Reapers throughout the Multiverse will become loss...confused without their main leader. And all will be won." The Doctor says_

_"...We'll do anything to defeat the Reapers and bring peace to the future of not just our galaxy but the future of the Multiverse itself." Shepard says_

_"Great we'll be leaving soon so I suggest getting all the gear you need ready..."_

_"So Doctor where are we going exactly?" Shepard asks_

_"The first heroes we are about to get...well let's just say that in this universe they are the only two heroes...and one of them...is going to be of great help in rescuing and recruiting the other heroes." The Doctor says as he stares at his screen which shows the image of the man in bulky green armor and the humanoid lizard that Shepard stared at before._

_Meanwhile in an Alternate Universe..._

_Down on the Planet Earth..._

_In a building with the words UNSC on it..._

_A man wearing a large bulky green suit of armor with a gold tinted plate visor stares out the windows of the building into the sky as the alarms sound all around him._

_..._

**Intro: watch?v=3q_ajBiZIto****  
**

…

_In the Alternate Universe..._

The Space battle above the Earth rages on...The UNSC and Separatist Covenant Fleet continue to fire all their weapons at this unknown enemy who has appeared out of nowhere. The Reapers meanwhile continue to take out many UNSC and Separatist Covenant ships loosing not many of their own as fighters from both sides fly about trying to take each other out.

"This is Eagle 6 anyone want to explain to me who or what the fuck these things are!"

"They came out of nowhere and they have some serious tech that's all I got to say!" Eagle 3 says

"Doesn't matter just give them everything you got!" Eagle leader says

All around UNSC Longswords, Broadswords, and Separatist Covenant Seraph's engage the fighters of the Reapers while the UNSC and Separatist Covenant Capital Ships along with the help of the Orbital Defense Platforms engage the capital ships of the Reapers. One Longsword continues to fly after a Reaper fighter firing its autocannon at the fighter as it flies under a UNSC Frigate. The pilot then locks onto the fire and fires its missiles and knocks the fighter out of the sky.

_On the UNSC Infinity..._

"Captain Lasky sir! We just lost the Yorkshire!"

"Keep firing all weapons don't stop until every single one of these metallic squids are out of the skies!" Captain Thomas Lasky yells

Lasky stares out of the bridge as the Space Battle wages on. He stares at the UNSC Charon Class Light Frigate Foxtrot as one of the strange metallic squids powers up its weapon and fires at the ship firing its beam across the ship and destroying it as it explodes.

"My God..." Lasky says in terror at the sight of these things weapons powers.

Meanwhile a group of five Reaper fighters form up and fly towards a Separatist Covenant ship and begin a strafing run from the top firing their weapons as inside the ship Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Mgalekgolo, Yanme'e, and Unggoy run about to get to their stations as the fighters begin their attack on the ship causing some parts inside to explode taking out any Covenant near the explosions.

"Damage report!" The Shipmaster yells

"Fires have broken out in sectors 9 and 2 sir we have our men on it now," One of the Elites say

_Back on the Infinity..._

"Just what the hell are these things!"

"Who knows man but I've been at this shit longer then you have and I can tell you this those aren't Storm Covenant that's for damm sure!"

"Well no shit since when did the Storm Covenant have shit like this!"

"Keep it together you two and focus on the battle!" Lasky says to the two crewmen.

"Man I wonder how things are going on the ground?" Lasky asks himself.

...

_Down on the Earth..._

_Location: New Mombasa..._

Three Longswords fly in formation as they fly towards New Mombasa as smoke pillars rise up into the air. The city has become a warzone with buildings destroyed, fires all around and rubble lay about the streets.

"GET TO COVER!" A UNSC Marine yells as he along with Marines, Elites, Jackals, and Grunts, move forward and begin opening fire on the strange creatures before them.

The Husks return fire at the UNSC and Separatist Covenant forces as they get into cover and fire at them. A Marine armed with a MA5D fires his gun and manages to take out a Cannibal which falls down dead. The UNSC and Separatist Covenant forces continue to fire their weapons at the Husks managing to take out many of them in the thick of battle loosing some of their own troops. One Marine reloads his Battle Rifle and pops out of cover firing his gun taking out a Husk which charges forward and takes aim but is killed when a Marauder fires its gun hitting him in the head as his dead body flinches back from the impact of the shot.

A Warthog drives up behind the group as a Marine begins laying down fire on the Husks with the Chaingun cutting down many Husks.

"INCOMING!" One Marine yells as a Harvester flies out from around the corner of the building and flies towards them.

The Gunner takes aim and begins firing the Chaingun at the Harvester hitting it many times but to no avail as the Harvester fires its gun at the Warthog.

"OH SHIT!" The Marine Gunner yells as he jumps off the back of the Warthog as the shot impacts destroying the Warthog and killing the driver who couldn't get out in time and causing the Warthog to backflip as the Marine turns around in time to see the Warthog and rolls out of the way as it crashes back onto the ground.

A Marine runs up to the Gunner "You alright you alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on then grab your weapon and-"

The Marine is not able to finish his sentence as he is hit by a shot from a Cannibal.

"Fuck! MEDIC! MEDIC!" The Marine yells as he grabs the Marine and drags him into cover.

Just then five objects hit the ground near the Husks position and reveal themselves to be more Husks.

"Enemy reinforcements!" One of the Marines yell

"This is Bravo Company does anyone read! We are need of support repeat we need support!" A Marine yells into his comm.

"I can't raise anyone Sarge!"

"Then keep trying!" The Marine Sergeant says as he fires his MA5D taking out two Husks.

"I say again this is Bravo Company we are in need of support! Repeat in need of (just then he hears something land to his right and looks to see a...)GRENADE!" The Marine yells as he dives on top of the grenade to save his fellow marines and allies.

The grenade detonates killing the Marine who's body flies into the air a few inches before landing back down.

"Jackson!" One of the marines yell

"You son's a bitches!" Another Marine yells popping out of cover with his DMR and firing the gun at the Husks.

The Marines along with their Covenant allies continue to fire their weapons at the Reaper forces as bullets, high-velocity rounds, and plasma travel through the air. A Marine and Sangheili pull out their respective grenades looking at each other and nod before priming their grenades and tossing them at the enemy forces as the Plasma Grenade gets stuck to a Marauder and the grenade lands near a group of Cannibals. The two grenades go off taking out small groups of the Husks.

Just then another object impacts the ground behind the Husks as the Marine and Covenant forces wait to see what's next. A large screech pierces the air as from out of the smoke appears a tall creature and two large ones with legs that resemble spider legs.

"What the fuck are those things..." The Sergeant says to himself

...

The two Ravagers open fire on the Marine and Covenant forces with their twin artillery cannons with some shots impacting near them and taking out some Marines and Covenant soldiers. Two marines hiding behind a destroyed vehicle fire their weapons at the Ravagers but hitting the sacks which explode and then release small groups of Swarmer's which scurry towards the group. One of the Ravagers takes aim at the two marines and fires its cannons which impact the ground to their side sending them flying into the wall of the building hitting the wall and falling back down to the ground. Two Elites fire their Carbines at the Ravager and manage to take one of them out when the second Ravager turns its attention on the two Elites and fires with the shots hitting the ground in front of the Elites sending them flying backwards. The Banshee let's out another bloodcurdling screech when it begins teleporting towards the Marines and Covenant who try to get a fix on her. All of a sudden The Banshee appears in front of an Elite scaring some of the other soldiers who back up when the Banshee picks up the Elite with its left hand and then drives its right hand through the stomach of the Elite impaling him and then tossing him aside.

"Take it down! Take it down!"

The Marines and Covenant begin immediately firing their weapons on the Banshee who casts a Biotic Barrier with the Barrier taking most of the shots.

"Weapons aren't working!"

The Banshee then casts a Biotic Nova which sends the Marines and Covenant in front of her flying back from the blast.

...

The tide turns in favor of the Husks as they charge forward towards what's left of the soldiers as they try their best to fight back. One Marine begins backing up firing his shotgun at Husks when he finds himself out of ammo and tries to go for his pistol but is pounced on by a Husk which begins to viciously cut him open with its claws as the Marine yells in pain.

"Pull back! Pull back!"

The Banshee raises its arms in the air and brings it down cutting straight down the Jackal in front of her killing him. A Cannibal tosses a grenade which lands next to and kills a Marine and two Grunts as they try to retreat. The Swarmer's from the Ravagers begin crawling all over a Marine and Elite as they yell in horror trying to get the swarmer's off them. A Harvester flies into the area and fires down on the ground troops taking out five Marines with a shot from its cannons.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Various Marines and Elites yell as the UNSC and Covenant forces begin to get pushed back.

The Sergeant picks up a SAW from one of his dead men and begins firing it into the crowd of Husks in an attempt to give covering fire for his men as they retreat. The Sergeant turns to his right but too late to see the Banshee as it picks him up from the ground and brings him face to face with it. The Sergeant struggles to escape but then finally relents.

"Go ahead you ugly ass piece of shit...do your worse."

The Banshee is about to impale the Marine Sergeant when all of a sudden a knife is thrown into the Banshee's brain. The Banshee drops the Marine to the ground and then falls down dead with the knife still sticking in its head.

"What the?"

All of a sudden someone walks past him and takes the knife out of the dead Banshee's skull. The figure turns around.

"You okay soldier?"

"Y-Yes sir." the Marine says as the figure helps him up.

The Marine looks at the figure and then realizes who it is.

"No way...your...the Master Chief."

...

Master Chief nods his head as he then looks at the group of Husks before him as they move towards him.

Nearby a Elite who is holding back a Husk using his gun is saved when a Energy Sword is drived through the Husks head. The Husk falls down dead as the Marine looks up to see the Arbiter Thel Vadam standing over him.

"Are you okay soldier?" Thel asks

"Yes Arbiter." the Elite says as he stands back up with his weapon in hand.

All of a sudden UNSC and Covenant reinforcements arrive as two Scorpions along with two Warthogs arrive along with more troops as the two Warthogs Chaingun gunners open fire on the Reaper forces with the Marines and Covenant forces also firing their weapons as the Husks are cut down. The Scorpion tanks begin firing their main guns taking out large groups of husks along with the assistance of the Hunters. Meanwhile the Drones fly past the group and begin buzzing around and firing their weapons on the Harvester which cannot get a fix on them.

Master Chief puts away his Combat Knife and pulls out his MA5D as he charges forward and fires his Assault Rifle at the Husks. Chief takes out two Cannibals and then gets behind some rubble for cover as he continues to fire his weapon at the Husks. All of a sudden Chief picks up movement on his right in the form of three dots on his motion sensor. Chief looks to his right to see a wall in between him and whatever he is picking up on his motion sensor. His reaction kicks in and he jumps backwards as three Brutes charge through the wall. Chief lands back a few feet away from the three Brutes who roar at him. Chief responds by pointing his assault rifle at the lead Brute and firing his entire clip into the Brute to no affect but pissing it off. The Brute charges at him to which Chief rolls to his left to dodge the charge but looks up just in time to see the second Brute lift its claws into the air to which Chief quickly jumps back from as they impact into the ground.

The Arbiter firing his Plasma Pistol looks to see Chief as he dodges the attacks from the three Brutes and quickly orders two of his Hunters to go assist him.

...

Chief rolls backwards with his right fist in the ground and kneeling on the ground as he gets ready for anything. The three brutes stand in front of him as they prepare to attack. All of a sudden Chief gets help as two of the Brutes are attacked by two Hunters which bash them in the face with their shields. This gives Chief the opportunity to deal with a single brute as the brute tries to hit him with a sweep from the left to which Chief jumps up into the air forward and lands behind the Brute.

"Spartan!" Thel yells catching the Chief's attention as he tosses him a plasma grenade.

Chief gets the idea and jumps onto the back of the Brute and primes the plasma grenade and sticks it onto the brute and then jumps off the brutes back. The Brute turns around and is about to charge at Chief when the grenade goes off and blows its back off killing it.

The Hunters deal with the last two Brutes as the Drones finish off the Harvester and the rest of the Husks are killed.

"Area cleared!" One of the Marines yell

Chief scans the area to see no more of the unknown enemies forces in sight.

Chief then walks towards the Sergeant he saved earlier.

"Sergeant Callahan sir Bravo Company. 2nd Division." Callahan says saluting the Chief.

"At ease Sergeant." Chief says

"What are you and your men doing here?" Chief asks

"We were searching the area for civilians. We received word that the entire area hadn't been fully evacuated yet and so we got orders to clear this area and search for survivors."

"And the Covenant?" Chief asks

"We picked them up along the way. Got lost in all the confusion. Separated from their platoon."

"Chief...do you have any idea what the hell is going on? What the hell are these things?"

"I don't kow Sgt. No one seems to know who or what these things are. But whatever they are their here with the intention to kill all of us." Chief says

"But sir...their tech, their...I don't know what to make of it. And the way everything went to shit...These guys and those ships of their's come out of nowhere in some portal or something that's not slipspace and in just five hours the whole world goes to hell."

Whatever these things are they can be killed and that means defeated. So we continue fighting until their's none left...Now then we'll help you search for the survivors. Now that the area's clear..."

"Chief you read me?" A Female voice says over his comm.

Chief puts his two right fingers to his helmet. "I read you Palmer what's happening?"

"Well...I don't know how to say it...you better come to our position. We're just a couple clicks west of your position." Sarah Palmer says

"I'll be on my way." Chief says

Chief walks past the Sergeant and walks to the Arbiter who is talking to some of his Elites. The Elites then walk away as Arbiter finishes talking to them and turns around.

"Spartan we have transport ships en route. If we do find any survivors the ships will be ready to carry them and our wounded out." Thel says

"That's good news...Arbiter it seems that Commander Palmer found something and needs me. Do you think you can handle the search parties?" Chief asks

"I will do my best Spartan." Thel says

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Chief says as he runs off in the direction of Palmer's coordinates.

...

_"Five hours...fiver hours was all it took for the entire world to go to shit"_ Chief thought to himself.

It had been 7 months since the events on Requiem...7 months after Chief defeated the Didact...7 months since Chief...lost her.

(flashback)

_"Don't make a girl a promise... If you know you can't keep it..."_

...

_"It was my job to take care of you."_

_"We were supposed to take care of each other."_

(flashback ends)

The past seven months have been hard on Chief...failing his mission to save Cortana...but he knew that no matter what he did there was now no way of bringing her back. Halsey was missing and he still had his job to do helping the UNSC and Separatist Covenant battle against the Storm Covenant.

The past seven months also saw many changes in the galaxy. Much of the Sangheili race began to accept Humanity as allies and while there were some who joined with the Storm Covenant there were not many Sangheili ever seen with the Storm Covenant. The UNSC and Sangheili were able to broker piece treaties with many of the other races of the former Covenant...all but the Jiralhanae thus far. The galaxy was thriving again. The races were at peace with one another and their militaries working side by side against the Storm Covenant. The races even began trading technology, and many other things between each other now and there were even colonies where all the races were living in peaceful harmony amongst one another. The same thing was happening even on the homeworlds such as Earth where once it was just humans but now there were Sangheilies and other races walking amongst one another. It had taken Chief some time to get use to things since he was gone for four years but he was use to it.

Today was just suppose to be an ordinary day as always...but that all changed when the space fleet orbiting Earth sent word that unknown contacts appeared out of nowhere and began shooting without any warning. In the first 30 minutes it was just a space battle as strange metallic squids came out through some sort of portal that wasn't a Slipspace portal and not only headed towards the Earth but also out into the Galaxy most likely heading towards other planets to do the same thing...attack them. Next thing happens the enemy somehow establishes their ground forces on the ground and in just five hours the whole worlds in chaos.

Chief didn't know what to think of this. These weren't Storm Covenant, not Prometheans and no one not even the Covenant knew what these things were. And to make things even stranger was the technology they possessed was something that not even the Covenant possessed.

...

For 45 minutes Chief ran through the ruined streets of New Mombasa finally arriving at Palmer's location inside a office building.

...

Commander Sarah Palmer a SPARTAN-IV takes off her helmet as Chief approaches her behind her the SPARTAN-IV Fireteams Majestic and Crimson.

"Chief." Palmer says

"Palmer." Chief says

"Take a look for yourself." Palmer says stepping to the side as Chief then sees a strange white and black armored clad man with a strange weapon of some kind against the wall with blood trailing down the wall. Chief then looks around to see more dead bodies of the strange armored clad men some of them looking different from one another.

"What happened and what are these?" Chief asks

"We were clearing this building out for hostiles and any civies. Searched the entire building found nothing. Come back down here to the bottom floor these guys jumped us out of nowhere and so we fought back and well you can see the results." Palmer says

"They don't look like any of those creatures outside in fact the armor almost looks like it was built for humans." Chief says

"This is the frightening part right here actually...(walks over to the dead armored man) check this out." Palmer says as she then opens up the soldiers helmet.

Chief looks and becomes horrified as he sees...a human...but the face almost resembling that of one of the creatures.

"What the hell." Chief says

"Yeah no idea what to think now. These are humans but...not anymore." Palmer says

"Not only that but their weapons and armor are shit that we don't have." SPARTAN-IV Thorne of Majestic Team says

"Anything else you can tell me?" Chief asks

"Nothing else just that." Palmer says

"If you ask this is just a little to odd don't ya think?" Madsen says

"What do you mean?" Chief asks

"First these ugly guys and those gigantic squids appear out of nowhere and just randomly attack us. Next thing you know now these guys are attacking us and also came out of nowhere...anyone else here confused on what the hecks's going on? Cause I sure am." Madsen says

"No kidding this day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder by the minute." Hoya says

All of a sudden a beeping sound comes from the dead man as a strange orange hologram of somekind appears on his left arm.

"I didn't do anything." Madsen says

"What the hell is that?" Demarco says

The Spartans continue to stare at the strange hologram as it continues flashing.

"Thorne you touch it." Madsen says

"Uh-Uh last time I touched some strange thing I got sent from a ship to a planet. The last thing I want is the opposite thing getting sent from here onto one of those ships up there." Thorne says

"I'll do it." Grant says as she walks to it and presses the flashing light.

All of a sudden a voice comes out from it. "Zeta Squad report in."

The Spartans stare at the thing in confusion.

"Uhh I think that things some kind of communicator." Madsen says

"Zeta Squad report!"

Thorne quickly acts "This is uhh Zeta Squad we read you loud and clear over."

"Have you found the one known as the Master Chief?" the voice says stunning the Spartans who hear it.

"Uhh negative on that we have not made contact with him...Uhh what...what are suppose to do again with him?" Thorne asks

Palmer slaps her face at what Thorne just did...but to her amazement.

"Your orders are to find the one known as Master Chief and either kill him or subdue him. The Illusive Man wants to speak to him and see if he can turn him against Commander Shepard."

"Oh right yeah um well anyways no we haven't seen him." Thorne says

"Things seem to be getting busy out there. I want you to return to the UNSC Headquarters. We'll send a fake transmission out and lure the Hero here. We'll have to deal with the one known as Arbiter later. First this Master Chief." the voice says as the communication ends.

"Uhhh did that make any sense to anyone?" Madsen says

"Whoever these guys are it seems they want you Chief and the Arbiter for some reason." Demarco says

"No wonder we haven't been able to get in contact with the base." Palmer says

"I'd best go and see what's going on." Chief says

"Wait what? Chief didn't you hear them. They're after you...whoever they are." Palmer says

"It also seems that their after The Arbiter. I want you and your team to head to where he is and give him a warning as well as some support. I'll head to the HQ and see if there are any survivors there and also deal with these guys and also try and get some answers out of them." Chief says

"You don't want me to send Majestic or Crimson with you?" Palmer asks

"No thanks. I'll move faster by myself." Chief says as he then heads off.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go help him?" Madsen says as Chief exits the building.

"Madsen you do know who you're talking about right? I'm sure that whatever is thrown at him Chief will deal with it. He always does." Demarco says

...

_Former ONI Alpha Site..._

_Current Designation: UNSC Headquarters of New Mombasa..._

Chief carefully crosses the bridge as he heads to the UNSC Headquarters. Arriving at the entrance to the site he carefully checks the area to see no signs of enemy forces. Chief carefully begins making his way towards the building which had been changed since it's destruction during the Battle of Earth during the Human-Covenant War. The building had been rebuilt into a large twelve story building and had been made into a UNSC Headquarters just in case of another attack due to the cities location had the Storm Covenant ever decided to attack New Mombasa.

Chief walks through the deserted plaza of the site as the sounds of the battle echo from the all-around as the battle between the UNSC and Separatist Covenant against the Unknown Enemy raged on as explosions sounded throughout the quiet area Chief was in. Chief soon finds himself at the entrance of the building and carefully enters with his Assault Rifle at the ready as he steadily enters.

...

_Meanwhile on the Top Floor of the building..._

Two Cerberus Assault Troopers check through some crates labeled UNSC as they look at the weapons.

"This is how far Humanity has gotten in this universe? Huh pathetic."

"Yeah well whoever this Master Chief fella is. He's sure got the full attention of the Illusive Man."

All of a sudden the two then hear a strange sound.

"What the...you hear that?"

"Yeah what is that?"

All of a sudden a blue box appears before the two Cerberus soldiers confusing them as they point their weapons at it.

"Check it out!"

The Cerberus soldier on the left slowly moves forward still keeping his Hornet pointed at the strange blue box. As he gets right next to it all of a sudden one side of the door opens up as a man with brown spiked up hair, wearing a blue suit with red pinstripes pokes his head out of the entrance.

...

The Doctor pokes his head out of the door to see if he arrived at the right spot when all of a sudden.

"Don't Move!"

The Doctor looks to his right to see a Cerberus Soldier pointing his gun at him.

"Oh my...that's the second time I've gotten a gun pointed at my face." The Doctor says

"Who are you!" The Cerberus soldier yells

"Uhh sorry I uh must of arrived at a wrong time I'll just be leaving now." The Doctor says as he quickly pulls his head back into the TARDIS.

"Hey stop!" The Cerberus soldier yells as he is about to head into the TARDIS when all of a sudden he is punched right in the face and falls down backwards to revealing the attacker to be Commander Shepard.

"What the!" The other Cerberus soldier says as he is about to fire his gun when all of a sudden Shepard ducks down to reveal Garrus aiming his Mantis Sniper Rifle and fires the shot killing the other Cerberus soldier before he can pull the trigger.

...

Shepard opens the other side of the door as he along with the rest of his team walk out with their weapons at the ready followed by The Doctor.

"Doctor you neglected to mention anything about Cerberus." Shepard says

"I'm just as surprised as you are Shepard Cerberus doesn't exist in this Universe. Something's not right something's not quite right how did Cerberus get into this Universe the Reapers yes but Cerberus no...no something's quite wrong here." The Doctor says

The downed Cerberus soldier groans as he begins to recover from the hit.

"Looks like sleeping beauty here is waking up." James says

"Hold we'll question him for some information first. We need to find out how and why Cerberus is here." Shepard says

The Cerberus soldier gets up and turns around to find a Predator pistol pointed at him causing him to raise his hands up in the air.

"Alright you better answer my questions otherwise you'll end up like your friend over there." Shepard says

The Cerberus soldier at first says nothing when..."THIS IS DELTA..."

The Doctor quickly pulls something out of his blue suit's pocket and points it at the Cerberus soldier and pushes a button as a strange sound emits from the device. Just like that the Cerberus soldier finds his communicator not functioning.

"What was that?" Shepard asks looking at the Doctor as he holds up a strange device in his hand.

"Oh right forgot to mention it too ya. This here is my Sonic Screwdriver all I did was disable that fellas Communicator so he couldn't get that message out and all." The Doctor says

"That thing a weapon?" Garrus asks

"This little thing Oh no no no no no I don't like weapons I reeeeally dislike weapons and killing not my style." The Doctor says

"What's that Sonic Scredriver do then?" Liara asks

"Oh it can do a lot of things so many that we don't have a lot of time to say what it can do. But it's the best tool of a Time Lord and the only thing it can't do is work on stuff that is made of wood and that's about it." The Doctor says

"This Sonic Screwdriver tool of yours sounds quite amazing Doctor." EDI says

"Yes thank you for the compliment so yeah you can get back to what you were doing Shepard." The Doctor says

"Thanks." Shepard says as he turns his attention back to the Cerberus soldier

"Now then where were we oh yeah. So how did Cerberus get here?" Shepard asks

"Go to hell!" the Cerberus soldier says

"Not the answer I was looking for." Shepard says as he motions to Garrus who walks up to the Cerberus soldier and using the butt end of his gun hits him in the stomach as the Cerberus soldier let's out a gasp of air.

"Try again." Shepard says

"Uhhhh (coughs)"

"You'd better talk my friend here was a former C-Sec Officer and I'm pretty sure that he'd have worse ways of getting information out of you." Shepard says as Garrus cracks his knuckles.

"Alright alright! The Reapers spoke to us through one of our men who had become indoctrinated. When the Illusive Man warned the Reapers about the Citadel the Reapers no longer attacked us since we helped them. When the Reapers had learned about the awakening of the lady known as Minerva from the First Civilization they had already known about the plans she had set in motion. That plan that involved uniting all the Heroes and Armies of the entire Multiverse and everything and asked the Illusive Man for help. You may think that by destroying our main base that you defeated us. But we have more bases then that and as long as the Illusive Man lives we will all serve him. The Reapers asked us to help them in dealing with the Heroes while they dealt with the armies. The Reapers gave us the technology we needed to build a couple of teleporters to send us throughout the Multiverse to deal with the Heroes. So while the Reapers attack the other Universes and deal with the armies we deal with the Heroes." The Cerberus soldier says

Hearing this stuns Shepard and the others at what they just heard.

"Cerberus and the Reapers are actually working together?" Shepard says

"Yeah after all we both share a common enemy...you." the Cerberus soldier says

The Cerberus soldier then without warning attacks Garrus trying to grab the sniper rifle causing Shepard to have no choice but shoot the Cerberus soldier shooting him in the head killing him as his body falls to the ground.

"Great as if things weren't bad enough now we have Cerberus AND the Reapers working together and trying to kill the Heroes and Armies we need if we have any chance of winning this war." Ashley says

Tali then looks away and notices something and walks over to a nearby window and stares out into the city "Shepard." Tali says getting the others attention as they head over to the window and look out to see the city as smoke pillars rise into the air and explosions go off around and over the city.

"The Reapers..." Shepard says

"We better hurry and find the heroes." The Doctor says as he all of a sudden runs back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Shepard says

"Yep just hold on for a moment! Let's see uh oh! No wait not this ummm oh here it is." THe Doctor's voice is heard from inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor then comes out holding a small handheld device in his hand.

"Here we go!" the Doctor says

Shepard and his team soon join up with him walking away from the windows.

"And that would be?" James says

"Why this here is the Hero tracker! Built myself on the way to your ship and well yeah. Knew we were going to be looking for heroes and whatnot and so made this thing here which can track any and all heroes in any and all universes." The Doctor says

"Really? And has it been...tested?" Shepard asks

The Doctor then looks at the device again and back up at the group.

"Well...No not exactly I haven't exactly been looking for heroes before and all and like I said I just built this." The Doctor says

"Buuttt according to this one of our Heroes are actually in this building." The Doctor says

"You said that there was two though right?" Ashley asks

"Yeah and according to this...oh my that's a long way from here. Yeah he's nowhere near us but he is in the city." The Doctor says

Shepard and the others then stare out at the city as the sounds of battle echo through a broken window.

"The other ones...somewhere out there?" Garrus asks

"Yep." The Doctor says

"Alright then we'll just have to split up then for this. Doctor can you use your TARDIS to land near that other Heroes' position?" Shepard asks

"Yeah no problem I can do that." The Doctor says

"Alright then here's the plan then I'll look for the hero in this building by myself. Cerberus might still be in this building and this hero is going to be needing help. I want the rest of you to go with the Doctor and find the second hero in the city." Shepard says

"Wait Shepard you staying here by yourself?" Ashley asks

"Things are a lot more worse in the city. I need all of you together to save that hero. Thing's aren't as bad in here I can handle a couple of Cerberus soldiers." Shepard says

"You sure Loco?" James asks

"Yeah I'm sure." Shepard says

"Well if that's the case hold on for just a moment!" The Doctor says as he runs back into the TARDIS.

...

The Doctor comes out a minute later holding a metallic briefcase and holds his hands out to Shepard who looks at it confused.

"What's with that?" Shepard asks

"Just in case." The Doctor says opening the case to reveal to Shepard some guns that are recognizable to him such as the M-15 Vindicator, M-76 Revenant, M-100 Grenade Launcher and a couple of Inferno Grenades.

"Wait I thought you weren't a man for weapons?" Shepard says

"Well I got these from the stuff you packed up and placed it in this briefcase so you could carry these around along with the rest of your weapons." The Doctor says

"Why would I need these extra guns exactly Doctor?" Shepard asks

"While none of these heroes know about me I know a lot about them. After all I did know about you and all your friends and I do have a machine that can travel across space and time meaning that I know pretty much any and all things throughout the entire multiverse. And if this hero is who I think it is and the timeline is correct and since he might think you are with these fellas since well the weapons and armor most likely...trust me when I say that you are going to be needing these. At the most try to take him down but don't kill him. Trust me this hero is going to be of great help to us as we recruit the rest of the heroes and armies." The Doctor says as he closes the briefcase.

Shepard looks at the case again and then finally grabs it as he places it on the middle of his back.

"Be careful and take care of my team Doctor." Shepard says

"Same goes for you Shepard be careful." The Doctor says

"Wait how will I know who to look for?" Shepard asks

"Oh yeah that's right uh hold out your Omni-Tool would ya?" The Doctor asks

Shepard activates and holds out his Omni-Tool as the Doctor takes out his Sonic Scredriver and activates it pointing it over the Omni-Tool.

"There ya go when you see the hero this thing is going to start lighting up." The Doctor says as he puts away his Sonic Screwdriver and heads back to the TARDIS.

"Be careful all of you." Shepard says to his team

"You too Shepard." Ashley says as the team heads into the TARDIS after the Doctor as James closes the door.

The TARDIS begins making its sound and then disappears

"All right then...let's do this." Shepard says as he pulls out his M-8 Avenger should he encounter any Cerberus soldiers and then heads off.

...

_Meanwhile on the 3rd Floor of the building..._

A squad of Cerberus soldiers stand about with two of them sitting on some chairs and another one sitting on a table.

"I don't like it haven't heard anything from Alpha or Delta Squads on the 2nd floor." The Cerberus Centurion says

"Relax sir it seems that something messed up the communications engineers are working on the problem right now." One of the soldiers say

All of a sudden the sound of the elevator moving is heard as the squad looks at the door.

"What the hell?"

"Ah it's probably one of the squads coming up here to show that their okay or report something."

The elevator door opens up but shows no one on there.

"What in the world?" One of the Assault Troopers say causing the ones sitting down to stand up as the squad gathers close to each other and looks at the empty elevator. Just then something rolls out of the elevator towards the squad as they look down to see what it is and see a small green ball.

"Is that a..."

"Grenade!" the Centurion yells as he dives backwards just as the grenade goes off blowing away the Assault Troopers and killing them.

Chief comes out from the side of the elevator and charges forward as the Centurion gets back up and sees him coming.

"Oh shit!" The Centurion says as he tries to pull out his gun but has no time to react as Chief pulls up his M6H pistol and fires a shot which travels right through the head of the Centurion killing him.

Chief stops in his tracks and looks around at his handiwork. Chief wasn't liking at what he had encountered so far. Whoever these guys were had mercilessly killed all the UNSC personnel in the building both combatants and non-combatants alike. He had so far encountered no survivors and had taken care of the two squads on the 2nd floor and decided to work his way all the way up the building to try and secure it planning on leaving some of these men alive so he can find out who they were and why they were looking for him and the Arbiter.

"I heard an explosion and gunshot down this way!" A voice calls out as Chief looks up hearing the voice come from the hallway to left.

Chief quickly acts and notices a opened ventilation shaft above him meaning that these men were thorough in their search searching the air ducts for survivors even. Chief jumps upwards and quietly crawls in and stares out through the opening. Soon a group of 15 Cerberus soldiers arrive on the scene as they have their weapons at the ready and scan the area,

"What the hell happened here?" A Assault Trooper says

"Looks like we got an unwelcomed guest." Another Trooper says

"Great and if things weren't already bad with the comms off!" Another Trooper says

"Quiet everyone and search around I want the bastard who did this dead." The Centurion says

As the Cerberus soldiers begin searching the area one of them stands right under the open ventilation giving Chief an idea who quickly readies his pistol and pulls out a grenade. After waiting for a couple seconds to see if he would move away Chief goes into action jumping through the ventilation just as the Cerberus Assault Trooper begins to look up out of curiosity as Chief plants his boots right into the Troopers chest kicking the trooper to the ground at full impact taking him out.

"CONTACT!"

Chief reacts quickly priming his grenade and tossing it at four Cerberus soldiers to his left and jump rolls forward.

"GRENADE!"

One of the four troopers yell but is too late as the grenade explodes and takes the four of them out.

Chief rolls forward and gets into the crouch position as he raises his pistol to his right and fires his rounds into three Cerberus Troopers who are each hit a couple times and go down.

"Take him out!" The Centurion yells as he along with the rest of the remaining six Assault Troopers open fire on Chief who quickly runs towards the crates and slides over the top of them into cover as the rounds hit the crates and the wall. Chief reloads his pistol and puts it away as he pulls out his MA5D and waits for the enemy soldiers to stop firing. As the Cerberus soldiers begin to reload their guns Chief pops out of cover and fires his gun in short bursts managing to take out five of the Cerberus troopers.

Chief finds his gun out of ammo due to the battle with the Reaper forces as well as the Cerberus soldiers from the second floor and hops over the crates and charges forward towards the two remaining Cerberus soldiers. The Assault Trooper reloads his Hornet and raises the gun just for Chief to push his gun up into the air with his right hand making the soldier fire his gun and waste ammo and follow up with a powerful punch into the stomach making the trooper bend over and let out a gasp of air from the punch as Chief finishes him off by rolling over his back still holding the hand with the gun and getting behind him. Chief then breaks the troopers arm as the trooper let's out a scream of pain and Chief who grabs his neck with his right hand pulls him up and then slams his head into the wall breaking the troopers skull and leaving a large dent on the wall as Chief then throws him to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" The Centurion says as he charges forward with his Shock Baton out and swings it at Chief who ducks under it and then grabs the Centurion's throat with his left hand and then throws him down on the ground. The Centurion even though he is wearing his armor still feels a powerful pain travel throughout his body almost as if he got hit by a truck and then sees as Chief puts a gun to his head and Chief pulls the trigger...

Chief stands back up and looks around making sure their all dead and when he's 100% sure heads off.

...

_Meanwhile on the 9th Floor..._

Shepard has so far encountered not a lot of resistance from Cerberus forces fighting past only two squads on the last two levels. Shepard arrived on the 9th Floor and started making his way through the entire floor making sure to clear it of Cerberus forces to lower the danger level once he found the hero. As he made his way into what seemed to be the medical center for this floor he all of a sudden heard Cerberus soldiers heading his way about to come through the other side of the rooms door. Shepard quickly ducked down behind a bed and looked out from under as he soon sees two Cerberus Assault Troopers walk in.

"Huh man all this stuff is way too much to take in this whole...Multiverse thing and stuff." The one on the left says

"No kidding finding this out would probably mostly be compared to when humanity found out we weren't along in the galaxy anymore." the other one says

"Maybe but nowhere as near as this." the other one says

Shepard readied his M-3 Predator pistol and by looking under the bed took aim at the Cerberus soldier on the left. Just then another Cerberus trooper runs into the room.

"Hey did you hear we got the comms back up and running problem is we haven't heard any word from the squads on the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors! Orders are to head to the 5th and set up an ambush for whoever's taking out our guys." the trooper says

"Let's go then!" the one on the left says

Shepard hearing this decides to react quickly and fires shots into the heads of the first two Cerberus troopers taking them out in quick succession.

"What the!" the Assault Trooper yells as Shepard pops out of cover pointing his Predator at the Trooper.

The Assault Trooper acts quickly and radios in "This is Charlie 6 Shepard's here! He's on the 9th floor!"

Shepard then fires a shot into the troopers head killing him.

"Hopefully that will take some pressure off the Hero whoever he is." Shepard says as he heads off.

...

Both Shepard and Chief continue to fight their way through many Cerberus soldiers as all the Cerberus soldiers try their best to kill both the heroes.

On the 5th Floor Chief finishes off a Centurion driving his knife into his chest and then ripping it out when he looks up to sees two Cerberus Phantoms appear down the hallway. The two draw their Monomolecular Blades and get into battle stances with their right hands pointed out and their blades behind them. Shepard stares at the two and then readies his combat knife holding it in his right hand. The Phantoms make the first move as they both charge forward at the same time too which Chief gives a reply as he begins to charge forward too. Both the Phantoms and Chief run at top speeds towards each other down the narrow hallway as they prepare to engage each other drawing closer...and closer to each other. The Phantom on the right makes the first move jumping over and attempting to slice Chief's head off which Chief is quick to react too and block with his blade as the Phantom flies over him and safely lands behind him. The second Phantom jumps up into the air and brings her blade down on Chief who blocks the blade with his knife as the two become deadlocked. Chief however quickly gains the upper hand due to his augmented and multiplied by his armor strength and pushes the blade up into the air forcing the Phantom to stagger back a little and follows with a kick to the chest sending the Phantom flying down the hallway and hitting the ground and rolling back a bit. Chief then quickly turns in time to block the other Phantom's blade who quickly pulls is back and attempts to kick Chief in the head who just throws his head back to dodge the kick.

Chief then notices his motion sensor and looks behind him to see the other Phantom who survived the kick but with a lot of broken bones in her body raise her right hand and fire her Phase Disruptor too which Chief quickly sees coming and dodges causing the shot to hit the other Phantom and send her flying. Chief looks to see the other Phantom sent flying and turns his attention back to the other one as he sees her take aim with her gauntlet again. Chief throws his knife up into the air and catches it by the blade and then throws it at the Phantom and in just a mere second the knife strikes her and imbeds itself into her skull as she then falls backwards onto the ground dead. Chief turns his attention back to the other one just as it recovers and charges at him again and jumps sideways and attempts to kick down the Chief's body to which Chief catches her leg in the air causing the Phantom to fall on the ground and Chief then slam the Phantom into the wall and then throw her down the other side of the hallway as she hits the ground and rolls down the hallway before stopping near the end. The Phantom slowly and painfully gets back up trying to continue to fight and just as she stands up she sees the Chief charge right towards her and drive his left fist into her face as he slides past her and she falls backwards onto the ground with the helmet all cracked up.

Meanwhile on the 7th floor Shepard finds himself pinned behind some desks as a group of seven Cerberus Assault Troopers fire their weapons at him. Shepard pops out of cover and fires off a short burst from his Avenger and takes out two of the Assault Troopers. Shepard quickly gets back into cover as two rounds hit the desktop mere inches from him as he begins thinking of a plan. Shepard comes up with one and powers up his Biotics. He waits for the right moment and when it comes he pops out of cover and casts Singularity which catches hold of three of the Troopers as they struggle in the air. Shepard pulls out his Predator pistol and fires a single shot into each of the three as he slides over the desktop towards the Cerberus soldiers. One of the other Troopers pops out of cover and is about to fire but Shepard counters and casts the Stasis on the Cerberus soldier who freezes in place. The other Trooper sees this and pops out of cover as well but Shepard uses his Charge and in a split second flies towards nad rams right into the Cerberus trooper sending him flying into the wall. Just as the Stasis ends Shepard puts the Predator at the Troopers head and fires a round into him.

Just then he notices a flash of red appear on his eyes and disappear and looks to see a Nemesis on the balcony for the floor above him and quickly dives into cover as the Nemesis fires a shot which hits the desk. Shepard puts away his Predator and pulls out his M-92 Mantis and slowly peeks over the desk to see if the Nemesis is still there to which he gets his answer with a round that hits mere meters away from his face. Shepard looks to his left and right and then decides to go to the left noticing a small gap between a pillar and a desk he could hide behind and and hopefully get a shot off. Shepard quickly gets down on his stomach and begins to slowly and quietly crawl towards his position. Meanwhile the Nemesis continues to scan the area Shepard is trapped in making sure he can't make a break for the doorway or run anywhere else. The Nemesis slowly and steadily scans to her right with the sniper rifle but then sees something in between a desk and pillar. The Nemesis scans back and sees something just as a flash is seen and the sound of a gun firing is heard. Shepard fires the Mantis with the round travelling through the scope and going in and out of the Nemesis's eye. With the Nemesis dealt with Shepard gets back up and heads off.

Chief arrives at the staircase and begins running up the staircase towards the sixth floor.

Meanwhile Shepard arrives at the elevator and after calling it up and entering it begins to head to the sixth floor as well.

…

Chief kicks down the door with his pistol drawn and quickly scans all around for signs of the enemy soldiers too see no sign of them. With the area cleared Chief quickly takes off to his left and begins checking each room for any survivors of enemy soldiers. As Chief finishes clearing the tenth room he heads to the next one and soon comes across a double sided opened door and gets against the wall as he prepares to check the room. Chief has his pistol at the ready and slowly breathes in as he jumps out of cover and raises his pistol upwards should he encounter any Cerberus soldiers. What he finds instead however is the UNSC Armory with the weapons that remain in there. Surprisingly the majority of the weapons are all still stacked up on their racks with some weapons on the floor with grenades and ammo packed in their crates.

Chief lowers his pistol and walks into the armory as he looks at all the weapons.

"Whoever these guys are must of attacked without warning for most of the weapons to be in here still." Chief says to himself also remembering that he is low on ammo and still needs to clear this floor and the top upper floors still.

Chief heads in and starts packing up on some ammo for his Assault Rifle and decides to replace his pistol as he places it aside and picks up a M45D Shotgun since things were going to be close quarters fighting most likely and packs up on Shotgun shells. He also grabs a couple more Grenades and also comes across some Covenant Plasma Grenades finding a crate of Covenant weapons as well behind some other UNSC crates and grabs a couple of them too. With all he needs Chief then leaves the armory.

Chief soon walks into what appears to be this floors main plaza. The plaza littered with rubble all around as well as showing signs of battle with shell casings on the ground, spent gun mag's and also finds a in-place M247H Heavy Machine gun and spent casings by its side. The plaza itself has a desk near the back, with pillars lining on both sides of the room holding up walkways for the floor above, with some more desks and chairs also lying about the area wither destroyed, flipped over or in perfect conditions, as well as some large square planters in the center with some grass and each with at least one tree growing out. Seeing no signs of the unknown enemy troops Chief is about to head out when he hears the ding of the elevator arriving on the floor sound. Chief looks towards the elevator and then looks around and hurries to get behind a pillar as he gets behind it and readies his Assault Rifle.

Shepard walks out of the elevator with his M-8 Avenger raised up as he scans for signs of Cerberus troops. Shepard moves slowly and cautiously as he moves past the first pillar and quickly turns to his right to see and open plaza and scans for Cerberus activity. Shepard continues to walk slowly sideways as he walks past the second pillar still seeing no sign of Cerberus. Shepard then turns to his left and once again looks down the hall to see if he can spot any Cerberus soldiers.

...

Chief quietly peers out from behind the pillar he is hiding behind and soon sees a human male walk past the second pillar. Chief notices the strange armor and weapons but notices the face looks exactly human unlike the other soldiers he had encountered so far who's faces looked like those of the creatures he was fighting. Chief didn't know what to make of the person as he certainly had the weapons and armor that almost closely resembles that of the other enemy soldiers in terms of the looks of what the armor was made out of. The armor didn't look like any of the soldiers he had encountered before's uniforms but he was wielding a weapon that once again was something that he had ever seen before. For all he knew this was perhaps the leader of whoever these men were. He was wearing armor the likes no other human had ever seen before and wielding a weapon that was not in any databases on known weapons. Not wanting to take any chances Chief carefully takes careful aim at the man before him.

Shepard passes by the fourth pillar and soon lowers his Avenger as he doesn't see any sign of Cerberus activity on this level. Shepard turns around but all of a sudden rounds start landing all around him as bullets hit the pillar and wall whizzing by him and with some of the shots hitting his armor which thankfully is protected by his Kinetic Barrier as Shepard quickly jumps behind two desks to his left. Shepard then peers out from the side of his cover trying to see where the shots came from. Peering out Shepard sees what appears to be someone or something behind a pillar on the other side but the figure fires his gun causing Shepard to quickly move his head back into cover.

Chief ejects the empty mag tossing it to the ground and then puts another mag into his MA5D. However the man on the other side pops out of cover and opens fire with his gun at Chief with three rounds hitting him before he can get back into cover as a couple more rounds hit the pillar. Chief waits in cover as his energy shields then recharge from the damage. Chief takes out and preps his M9 Grenade as he slowly moves to the other side of the pillar. Chief primes the grenade as Shepard continues to wait for the figure to appear out from behind the pillar still aiming his Avenger at the pillar but soon notices the figure pop out from the other side of the pillar and toss something at him. Shepard looks into the air and notices it to be a grenade as it flies towards him.

"Shit." Shepard says as he quickly runs to his left as the grenade lands near the desks. The grenade explodes destroying the desks and sending rubble flying into the air as Shepard runs away from the blast.

Chief runs back to the other side of the pillar and notices the man running and takes aim and begins firing his Assault Rifle at the man as he runs down the hall past the pillars. Shepard hears the figure firing his gun as bullets fly all around him hitting the wall and floor around him with a couple of shots hitting him and taking out some of his Kinetic Barrier's power as Shepard quickly turns past the last pillar and slides towards the planter in front of him. Chief steps out of cover and begins making his way to the planter in front of him trying to get a better angle on the man just as the man pops out of cover and opens fire with his gun. Chief quickly returns fire with his assault rifle as the two men exchange fire at one another with rounds flying past them, hitting around them or hitting the target but Chief's Energy Shields and Shepard's Kinetic Barriers both absorb the rounds as Chief then gets behind the cover of the planter. Shepard ducks down and reloads his Avenger as Chief also reloads his gun. Shepard pops out of cover and fires off a burst at Chief's position with Chief still behind cover however with the shots impacting the top of the planter. Chief also pops out of cover and fires off a short burst of ammo from his gun with Shepard quickly ducking back into cover causing the shots to miss.

Shepard takes out one of his frag grenades and primes it, he pops out of cover and tosses the grenade at Chief's position. Chief pops out of cover and is about to fire his gun when he notices the grenade flying towards him. Chief's reflexes kick in as he quickly gets out of cover and runs towards the back desk he saw just as the grenade hits the ground flies a couple of inches in the air and explodes. Shepard sees Chief running and fires his Avenger after him as Chief quickly retaliates holding his assault rifle with his right hand and firing it backwards at Shepard's position and quickly jumping and sliding over feet first the desk into cover. Chief lands in cover and reloads his assault rifle as he heads to the side of the desk and then pops out too see Shepard already aiming his gun at him and firing his assault rifle at Chief causing him to duck back into cover as the rounds hit the desk. Shepard knowing he's in an exposed position due to his attacker's position looks behind him and slowly begins to walk backwards while still aiming his assault rifle at Chief.

Chief however doesn't wait and quickly pops out of cover while Shepard tries to move back and fires his assault rifle towards the Commander hitting him a couple of times but to no avail as the Kinetic Barriers protect him just as Shepard turns the corner of the planter and gets back into cover. Chief loads in his last clip for his MA5D and peers out from behind his cover looking at where Shepard is. Chief quickly remembers the Heavy Machine Gun and quietly crawls his way to the other side of the desk and peers out to see the Machine Gun still there. Shepard meanwhile reloads his Avenger with his last thermal clip and tries to figure out what to do. Shepard decides to see if he can try flanking the man and so slowly and quietly begins to head to the other side of the planter and then peeks out. However as he does so however Chief who had quietly snuck up to the Machine Gun sees Shepard and quickly begins to fire his M247H at Shepard's position who barely dodges the shots.

"Fuck!" Shepard says quietly to himself

Chief continues to fire his Heavy Machine Gun at Shepard's position as rounds impact all around sending chunks of debris flying all around as the sounds of the bulllet impacting the top of the planter is heard by Shepard who keeps his head down. Shepard quickly comes up with a strategy and powers up his biotics. Shepard first casts the Barrier giving himself more protection and then quickly pops out of cover and sends the Chief a gift in form of the Lift Biotic which he aims at the Heavy Machine Gun hitting it as Chief jumps back to avoid the strange blue orb that flies towards him and soon notices as the Heavy Machine Gun begins to float in the air. Chief stares at the Commander and becomes confused in the strange blue aura that surrounds him but gets his mind back to action as he quickly runs to and jumps into the air and grabs the M247H out of the air and lands back on the ground as Shepard pulls out his Avenger again but sees Chief's actions. Chief quickly aims the Heavy Machine Gun at Shepard and let's loose firing at Shepard who quickly gets back into cover as Chief slowly begins backing up towards the doorway so he can get to the armory.

"Well that's just cheap." Shepard says to himself.

Shepard pulls out an Inferno Grenade and preps it for when Chief stops firing. Chief continues to fire his gun soon finding it out of ammo and just in time arriving at the doorway. Chief quickly drops the Heavy MG and turns around runs as Shepard tosses the Inferno Grenade at Chief too which the grenade lands and explodes at the doorway but Chief manages to escape the blast radius as he jumps forward. Shepard quickly puts away his Avenger and pulls out his Tempest and chases after Chief.

...

Chief quickly finds himself back at the armory and tosses aside his assault rifle as he then grabs a pair of SMG's and loads up on some ammo for them. Chief also decides to grab a Bubble Shield Grenade just in case and quickly exits the armory. Shepard quickly runs down the hallway keeping his Tempest aimed forward for when he encounters the figure who fired at him. As he turns down the hallway and moves towards the next hallway corridor Chief pops out of cover with his shotgun out and fires off a round which hits Shepard in the chest but is protected by his Kinetic Barriers as Chief pumps his shotgun again and fires to which Shepard dives into the side of the wall to dodge the shot and fires his Tempest at Chief causing Chief to get hit a couple of times as he rolls back into cover. Shepard cautiously moves forward still sticking to the wall as Chief down the hall preps one of his Plasma Grenades and then pops out of cover and tosses the grenade at Shepard who fires his Tempest but misses as Chief quickly gets back into cover. Shepard barely dodges the grenade standing straight up against the wall as the strange thing flies past him. Shepard looks at the object which lands on the ground and hears the hissing from it and doesn't like what he's hearing. Shepard thinks quickly and fires his Tempest at the wall in front of him putting 20 holes in the wall and runs at it crashing through it into another room as the Plasma Grenade goes off.

Chief looks out from cover and doesn't see Shepard but then notices the hole in the wall and knows that he must of went in there. Chief carefully walks out of cover with his shotgun trained right at the hole and makes his way towards it. Chief stands against the wall with the hole right next to him and takes out, primes, and tosses his M9 Grenade into the room making sure it's clear and the grenade goes off a couple seconds later. Chief then moves in and finds himself to what appears to be an NCO's office. Chief looks around and sees no sign of Shepard and lowers his guard when all of a sudden Shepard jumps out from behind a cabinet with his M-100 Grenade Launcher in hand and fires a shot at Chief hitting Chief directly in the chest and sending him flying out the hole and crashing through the other side of the wall finding himself in a lockers room as he crashes into a couple of lockers and knocks them over. Shepard steps out of the NCO office and sees Chief as he gets up from the shot as if he shrugs it off as nothing. Shepard acts quickly and begins to fire his grenade launcher at Chief who acts quickly and pulls out and plants into the ground the Bubble Shield grenade which activates and forms a shield dome around him as the shots impact but are blocked by the shield. Shepard sees nothing but smoke fill the room in front of him and lowers his grenade launcher. However he smoke begins to clear and expects to see a dead body but instead sees what appears to be a dome of some kind disappear and sees the figure still clouded by the smoke aim something at him.

Shepard acts quickly and casts the Barrier Biotic but unknown to him Chief takes aim at him with a Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 which he found from one of the destroyed lockers and charges the gun up to full power and fires it at Shepard. The shot impacts into Shepard which sends him flying backwards back into the office and through the wall of that office, Chief gets up as he stares through three holes in the walls and tosses the Carbine aside.

...

Shepard meanwhile finds himself on a pile of rubble as he wakes up from the shot letting out a sigh of relief as he gets up from the rubble and rubs his head.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Shepard says to himself rubbing his head.

Shepard stands up and looks around to find himself in this floors medical center. Shepard hears footsteps coming towards him and quickly looks around for somewhere to hide and heads off getting behind a bed on its side.

Chief steps into the room with his SMG's out and a M739 LMG on his back deciding to replace his shotgun with the LMG as he looks around for Shepard. Shepard meanwhile takes out his M-76 Revenant and gets ready to strike waiting for the right moment. As Chief turns to the right with his SMG's pointed that way searching for Shepard, Shepard leans out of cover and fires his Revenant at Chief who quickly turns to the shots and returns fire with his Duel SMG's while also walking his way towards cover as the two soldiers fire at each other in a hail of bullets both getting hit multiple times but being saved by their shields as Shepard gets back into cover to reload his Revenant and Chief flips a table on its side and gets behind it for cover. Chief places down his SMG's and takes out his LMG and peeks over the desk and opens fire at Shepard's position with the bullets easily ripping right through the mattress of the bed causing Shepard to run away from the bed as he jumps over another bed as he turns around and returns fire at Chief as he backs his way towards the door with the two continuing to exchange gunfire at each other. Chief ducks down behind the desk as he begins to reload his LMG as Shepard continues to fire his Revenant with the rounds travelling right through the desk all around Chief who finishes reloading his LMG and pops back out of cover and fires again at Shepard who quickly retreats through the door.

Chief puts his LMG on his back and grabs his SMG's and quickly heads after Shepard. Chief runs out the door Shepard left through and looks down both sides of the hallway when he looks to his right and sees the door to the staircase close. Chief quickly runs to the door and kicks it open with his SMG's pointed out as he quickly looks down and then up the staircase and sees Shepard running up the stairs. Chief takes aim with his SMG's and fires both SMG's at Shepard as he runs up the stairs with the bullets hitting the railing near Shepard who jumps away from the railing to dodge the shots and then runs back over and fires his Revenant down at Chief who also dodges the shots as they hit all around him but as a distraction so he can continue running up the stairs as Chief begins to give chase again.

...

_**Meanwhile in the City...**_

"INCOMIIINNNG!" A UNSC Marine yells as a rocket is fired from a Cerberus Mech which takes out a Marine and ODST who are sent flying into the air.

Cerberus soldiers move in and engage UNSC and Covenant forces as Marines, ODST's, Elites etc...engage these unknown forces that appeared before them.

"These are the same fuckers we took care of in that building!" Hoya says firing his shotgun

"Yeah well it seems that they brought along some friends of theirs!" Madsen says firing his sniper rifle taking out a Cerberus Assault Trooper.

"Are these the strange humans you told me about?" Thel asks Palmer nearby as they take cover behind some rubble.

"Yeah these are them alright but it seems they had some friends we didn't encounter before." Palmer says

Since Chief left Palmer along with Fireteam's Majestic and Crimson had linked up with the Arbiter along with the others who had also been joined by some ODST's by then and cleared the area of the strange creatures and got any civilians out of the area as well. As they were about to leave they were ambushed by these strange humans who this time brought in some support of their own in a form of a mech and some unit's that weren't encountered before.

An ODST continued to fire his MA5D when all of a sudden he notices a red dot appear on his helmet and became confused. However when he saw where the red dot was coming from he noticed a sniper.

"SNIPER!" The ODST yells out when the Nemesis fires and hits the ODST with the round travelling right through the visor killing the ODST.

The Marine next to him armed with a DMR sees the sniper and fires it at the Nemesis managing to take her out.

"Move forward!" A Centurion yells as Cerberus soldiers begin to move in on the Marines and Covenant. The Marines and Covenant continue to fire their weapons managing to take out a couple of Cerberus soldiers but having trouble dealing with the Guardians due to their shields.

"Snipers aim between the gaps in their shields!" Palmer orders.

Any snipers in the group do just that as they carefully take aim and fire at the Guardians managing to get between the gaps and taking out some of the Guardians. The Atlas however continues to prove a problem as the pilot continues to advance forward and fires another rocket which takes out a Elite and some Grunts and Jackals. A couple of Drones take off and fly towards the Atlas in an attempt to take it out from behind. However the pilot sees this and takes aim and begins firing his Mass Accelerator Cannon taking out two of the Drones who fall out of the air. Some of the Assault Troopers on the ground give some assistance and fire their weapons at the drones who are all soon shot down.

"Where the hell are our Launchers!" Palmer yells

"We used up all our rockets! We don't have any left!" A Marine yells back

The Atlas Pilot continues to move forward and then begins to take aim at where Palmer and the Arbiter are.

"Commander!" Thel yells getting Palmer's attention as she sees the Atlas take aim at them.

"Oh shit!" Palmer yells as she and the Arbiter quickly get up from their cover and begin to retreat as rounds from the Cerberus soldiers hit all around them.

The Atlas fires the rocket which hits where Palmer and the Arbiter were once before as Palmer and The Arbiter get behind a destroyed Wraith and fire their weapons at the Atlas which continues forward.

"This battle is not going in our favor!" Thel says

"No kidding!" Palmer says firing her DMR and managing to take out a Assault Trooper who attempts to move forward.

"We must retreat to a better position before we are wiped out!" Thel says

"You probably right!" Palmer says

"Everyone fall-"

All of a sudden a rocket is fired from atop a building behind the Cerberus forces but hits and destroys the Atlas.

"What the?" Palmer says to herself

"Uhh what just happened?" Thorne says to Demarco the two in the front behind a destroyed Warthog.

All of a sudden someone opens up on the Cerberus forces from the building on their left and begins cutting them down as they try to figure out what the hell just happened. The Cerberus forces recuperate and begin firing at where the shots are coming from becoming distracted and giving the Marines and Covenant time to counter-attack them. Still not knowing what just happened Palmer puts it aside for now and orders everyone to open up on them while their distracted. The soldiers begin to fire at the Cerberus troops who become trapped between a crossfire. Some Cerberus soldiers try to return fire at the Marines and Covenant but become easy targets for the ones in the building while the Cerberus soldiers firing at the ones in the building become easy targets for the Marines and Covenant. A Phantom jumps from out of cover and activates her tactical cloak and moves towards the Marines and Covenant who haven't noticed her yet. All of a sudden she reappears in front of a Marine who becomes shocked and tries to fire his gun but is stabbed in the neck by the Phantom who jumps over him as Marines and the Covenant forces take notice of her.

"Aww shit!"

"Somebody fucking get that son of a bitch!"

The Phantom holds up her right hand and casts a biotic barrier around her which deflect all the shots as the Marines and Covenant fire at her with all they got in an attempt to kill her. However as the Phantom lowers the Barrier and is about to reactivate her cloak she fails to notice the Arbiter appear behind her and then drive his Energy Sword through her lifting her up into the air and then pulling it out of her causing her dead body to fall to the ground.

"Well that's the end of that." Demarco says

"Anyone want to explain what the hell is going on? Cause I could've sworn we cleared that building before these guys jumped us." Madsen says

"What we thought you guys could use some help." A voice came from behind the group.

Palmer and the others turned to see two humans in strange armor followed by strange looking creatures or something with them causing Palmer and the others to raise their weapons at the group.

James and the others stop in their tracks and raise their hands up too show they aren't hostile.

"Woah hey we just saved your asses!" Ashley says

"And that we're thankful off but we have no idea who the hell you people are and who they are with you." Palmer says referring to Garrus, Tali, Liara, Javik and EDI.

"Easy their with us." James says

"Not to mention killing us isn't exactly a good way of showing appreciation to the ones who saved you guys." Garrus says shocking some of the soldiers hearing him speak the common english language.

"Alright everyone stand down." Palmer says causing everyone to lower their weapons as Ashley and the others put away their weapons to further show their non-hostility to them.

Just then the Doctor runs through the group with his Hero Tracker in hand running up too Palmer, Thel and the others who look at the man confusingly as he walks by Palmer pointing his tracker at her and then walks by Demarco, Thorne, Madsen, and then a couple of Marines, ODST's, and Elites each one pointing his Tracker towards them while looking at it and walking to each one without even looking at them or where he's going. Just then the Doctor stands in front of the Arbiter and his tracker begins lighting up in green indicating something to him.

"Ahh here we go found him." The Doctor says looking up from the tracker and then slowly looking up towards the Arbiter while still smiling as the Arbiter stares down at the Doctor and let's out a small growl indicating he wants personal space from him.

"Oh my..."The Doctor says taking a step backwards away from him.

"Alright just who the hell are you people?" Palmer asks

"(turns his attention to Palmer) Oh yes right sorry for not introducing ourselves my name's The Doctor and these here are my friends the two humans Ashley Williams and James Vega, the Quarian the one with the mask on Tali Zorah, the Asari the blue one there Liara T'Soni, the Turian the one with those healing scars on his face Garrus Vakarian, the AI there in a synthetic body EDI, and the last Prothean the one with the four eyes Javik." The Doctor says

"Prothean? He looks nothing like one of those things." Thorne says looking at Javik who becomes confused by the comment.

"Well he's not exactly your version of Protheans. No not at all in fact quite very different he;s actually a living being, and he can do some stuff they can't do." The Doctor says

"Wait...what do you mean our version?" Palmer asks

"sssss riiiigght ummm yeah we got some explaining to do. That's for sure." The Doctor says

"You can say that again umm..." Palmer says

"The Doctor." Doctor says

"What just the Doctor?" Demarco asks

"Dude just go with it you can ask all you want he just calls himself the Doctor." James says

"Well umm it's a uh long story." The Doctor says

"And there is no short version of it. Not unless you want to fully understand it." Liara says

...

**Back at the UNSC HQ...**

Chief kicks open the door to the 8th Floor finding himself entering into an open area with a large open area in front of him with pillars and planters with grass circling it with the next floor's walkways above with a security room on the walkway as well. Chief carefully scans the area with his BR85 which he had picked up from a opened UNSC crate back on the 7th floor along with a Sniper Rifle System 99-S5 Anti-Matériel. As he looks for Shepard, Shepard takes careful aim with his M-92 Mantis as he looks out through the destroyed window of the security room. Shepard finally sees his opponent seeing it to be someone wearing a large bulky green armor with a gold visor. Shepard begins getting a strange feeling that he shouldn't fire his weapon but cannot figure out what that feeling is. As he aims straight for the head Shepard fires the Mantis which hits Chief in the head but the Energy Shield protects Chief and looks at the security room and sees the Mantis's barrel sticking out through the window and retaliates by firing his BR85 at the window while heading to cover behind a pillar as Shepard reloads his Mantis and fires another shot which lands left of Chief who fires another burst and gets into cover. Chief pops out of cover and fires his BR85 at Shepard as the rounds impact below the gun as Shepard fires another shot which Chief dodges getting back into cover. Chief quickly comes up with a plan as he kneels down against the wall with his gun pointing down to the ground. Chief looks around and finds a piece of rubble too which he places under the stock of the battle rifle which holds it up in position with the barrel still pointing down as he then grabs the Sniper Rifle from his back and prones down and begins to crawl in the opposite direction.

Shepard continues to keep his scope trained at the pillar unknown to Chief who uses the grass to conceal himself as he crawls to an excellent spot to get a shot off at Shepard. Chief soon gets a good angle on Shepard and carefully takes aim with his gun. Shepard all of a sudden begins to think something's up as he hasn't seen the gun move making him wonder what that strange armored man is doing. All of a sudden his gun is hit and destroyed as Chief fires his sniper and takes out Shepard's Mantis who tosses it aside and brings out his M-15 Vindicator and rushes out of the security room. Chief begins tracking Shepard's movement and fires his sniper rifle after him with the first round missing hitting behind him. Chief readjust his sniper and fires again this time hitting Shepard on his shoulder and the impact of the round making him flinch from it's impact. Chief then fires again hitting Shepard in the foot causing him to fall over but luckily the Kinetic Barriers protected him both times from the shots. Shepard gets back up and sights Chief and fires on his position with his Vindicator as the rounds hit Chief who gets up and reloads his sniper rifle and fires off three rounds at Shepard as he slowly walks sideways missing two times but hitting him again with the third shot. Chief ditches the sniper rifle and runs behind a pillar as he looks around for a weapon but then notices a UNSC crate in front of him. Chief walks up to it with the pillar blocking Shepard's sight and opens it up to reveal a M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle.

"Now we're talking," Chief says to himself as he grabs it.

Chief gets back behind the pillar and then pops out of cover and begins powering up the Spartan Laser. Shepard is about to fire his gun when he notices the Spartan Laser as the barrel begins to glow bright red.

"Oh boy..." Shepard says to himself as Chief fires the Spartan Laser too which Shepard runs away from the railing but Chief actually aiming it at the ceiling of the walkway on his floor causing the walkway to collapse from under Shepard who falls down with it.

Chief lowers his Spartan Laser and places it aside as he then grabs a M6H pistol which was also in the same crate with the Spartan Laser and begins to make his way towards the rubble. Chief begins walking through the rubble as he begins checking for the body of the man soon coming across his destroyed weapon under a rock. All of a sudden he picks something up on his motion sensor behind him and turns around just in time as Shepard steps out from under some rubble with his M-3 raised and fires his pistol with Chief firing his pistol at the same time as well. Both shots go past each other in the air but both shots manage to hit and damage the opponents pistol which both Shepard and Chief look at and then toss aside.

With no more weapons in hand Chief takes out his combat knife and holds it with the blade backwards in a reverse grip as he gets into a fighting stance. Shepard powers up his Biotics as he prepares to fight Chief. Both soldiers stare at each other waiting for one another to make the first move...

...

Shepard makes the first move as he casts a Shockwave towards Chief who's augmented reflexes kick in as he rolls to his right to dodge the shockwave which proceeds past him. Chief rolls off the rubble and into the open area and looks up to see Shepard charge at him and then jump into the air and raise his right arm. Shepard activates his Omni-Blade while in mid-air and drives it downwards towards Chief who quickly flips backwards causing the Omni-Blade to go into the ground instead. Shepard pulls his Omni-Blade out of the ground as it then retracts and de-activates. Shepard charges up his Biotics and then casts the Charge as he disappears and in a split second impacts into Chief who is sent flying into a pillar behind him crashing through it into the wall. Chief gets up shaking it off and looks at Shepard who stands ready for another round. Chief looks down and finds a sharp chunk of rock and picks it up, Chief then twists around and throws the rock like a frisbee at Shepard who barely dodges the rock as it skins his head. Shepard looks at Chief amazed by the speed he was able to throw that but gets his mind back into battle as he uses lift on a medium sized broken piece of pillar from the rubble behind him and then casts throw as he then throws the pillar at Chief. Chief merely charges forward towards the pillar and then jumps over the pillar and then flies towards Shepard as he sticks his right foot out and before Shepard can react kicks Shepard right in the chest sending him flying into the wall hitting it and then falling off it.

"(groans and then looks at his armor to see a dent on his armor) Shit...this guy's got some power." Shepard says looking at Chief who stands back up.

"This guy's got some weird stuff and is good I can give him that." Chief says to himself

Shepard stands back up and looses his balance stumbling to his right but manages to get back up as he powers up his Biotics again. Shepard then quickly casts Singularity which appears behind Chief who looks behind to see a strange black orb appear behind him and then feel as if it's trying to suck him in. Chief struggles to get away from the gravitational pull this thing is doing which amazes Shepard seeing this as no one had ever before been able to escape from a singulairty pull before. Chief then quickly plants his hands and feet firmly into the ground in an attempt to hold himself in place as the thing tries to pull him in. Shepard sees a chance and charges towards Chief as he prepares to give him a Biotic Slam. Chief looks up as he sees Shepard charging towards him, Chief looks behind him as the Singularity continues to try and pull him in but knows that he has to do something to defend himself from the attack. Shepard charges forward and jumps up into the air and raises his right hand as he prepares to deliver the Slam...all of a sudden without warning Chief using all of his strength pushes himself off the ground and into the air towards Shepard and pulls back his right arm. Both Shepard and Chief fly at each other and then throw their punches at each other with their punches connecting in the air.

...

The powerful punch of the two warriors sends out a powerful blast of air outwards from them as the grasses in the planters blow back from the force of the two contacts. Somehow Chief's punch causes a Biotic explosion that forms from the two fists and explodes outwards sending both Chief and Shepard flying. Chief is sent flying straight towards the ground and rolls back while Shepard flies backwards into the air and then falls down to the ground as Chief stops rolling.

...

For a minute both Shepard and Chief don't make a single move or twitch at all and the room becomes quiet for a minute. Then at the same time both Chief and Shepard both try their best to get up both struggling as they get up and stumble a bit as they attempt to regain their balance. When they do both soldiers stare straight at each other...both of their armors are beat up showing dents here and there all over their armor as both men breath slowly from the long battle they have gone through.

"You're not so bad." Shepard says complementing the man before him due to what's he's done that no one else has ever been able to do before.

"You're not so bad yourself." Chief replies due to no other regular man being able to stand against him or any other SPARTAN for that matter for more than a minute at best.

"Give up?" Shepard asks

"(grunts) I could do this all day." Chief replies

"Really...huh so can I." Shepard says back.

Shepard powers up his Biotics once again as Chief gets into a fighting stance with his combat knife at the ready again in his reverse grip. Shepard is about to cast Stasis on Chief but Chief knows the movement of when he is about to do something and as such quickly comes up with a strategy as he quickly runs diagonally to his left as Shepard finishes casting Stasis causing it to miss Chief however who barely dodges getting hit. Shepard tries again as he takes aim at Chief who quickly stops in his tracks sliding to a stop and then doing a zig-zag across the battlefield making Shepard not be able to get an exact location on where he is as he tries to casts Stasis on him. Chief then stops in his tracks and changes course as he then charges straight at Shepard and before Shepard can react Chief hits him square in the chest with his right fist sending him flying backwards however quickly thinking Shepard then while in the air casts Charge as he looks right at Chief and flings himself forward at Chief hitting Chief in the chest once again but Chief plants his feet firmly in the ground and slides back a couple of feet. Chief then looks up to see as Shepard jumps into the air again and tries the Biotic Slam again to which Chief dodges by jump flipping backwards causing Shepard to hit the floor instead. Chief lands on his feet and charges forward again as he then throws a punch at Shepard's face who ducks under the punch and gives Chief an uppercut followed by a series of punches to the chest. Chief however shrugs them off and then catches both of Shepard's fists and easily holds them back. Chief then follows with a headbutt as Shepard stumbles back and holds his face in pain and Chief then follows falling to the ground and giving Shepard a sweep kick knocking him off his feet to the ground. Shepard looks up to see Chief about to punch him and quickly casts lift which sends Chief flying into the air giving Shepard some time to get up and away as Chief then falls back onto the ground.

Shepard stares at the Chief as blood begins coming from his mouth and nose and sees as Chief stands right back up and charges at him again. Shepard powers up his Biotics again but Chief anticipates this and leaps over Shepard causing Shepard to turn around as Chief then knees Shepard in the stomach causing him to let out a gasp of air from the hit. Chief attempts to punch Shepard in the chest but Shepard quickly recovers and then let's loose a Biotic Shockwave sending Chief flying into a pillar. Chief stands right back up with his combat knife at the ready charges once again at Shepard. Shepard comes up with a way to end this battle as he waits for the right moment. As Chief charges towards him Shepard pulls his right arm back but doesn't power up his Biotics. Chief however knows what is coming instead and quickly plans on how to dodge it. As Chief gets right at him Shepard drives the Omni-Blade forward but to his surprisement Chief plants his feet in front of him and ducks down as he slides past Shepard and under the Omni-Blade stopping a few inches away from Shepard and then turning around which as the Omni-Blade retracts Shepard also does at the same time powering up his Biotics ready to use another Shockwave but the two soon find each other at a standoff as Chief places his combat knife right on Shepard's throat and Shepard places his right hand right in front of Chief.

Both Shepard and Chief know that they are both at a standoff as Shepard tries to move and Chief could slit his throat but Chief meanwhile doesn't know what Shepard could throw at him as he doesn't know if he has any other powers that he is hiding for a moment like this.

The two soldiers stare at one another just waiting for one of each other to make the move to end it all...

...

However just then as Shepard looks at him...his mind begins trying to tell him something. As Shepard looks at Chief for a couple more seconds...he then remembers...the visions he had of the heroes and the images the Doctor showed him and his team on the TARDIS...he then remembers the man before him and the green armor. Shepard then fully remembers...

"Wait a minute..." Shepard says

"It's...it's you...the one from my vision..."Shepard says confusing Chief.

"What are you talking about?" Chief asks

"You...you're one of the Heroes I saw in my vision. You're one of the two heroes of this universe!" Shepard says

"What do you mean?" Chief asks

Too show Chief that he means him no more harm he powers down his Biotics and lowers his right arm. Chief becomes confused at this action but even more so because of what he says. Believing that he should kill this stranger right now...something else inside of him tells him otherwise and so he pulls the combat knife away from him and puts it away.

"Alright whoever you are start talking." Chief says.

…

Shepard and Chief sit on some pieces of rubble as Shepard explains the entire story about The Reapers, Minerva and her plan, and everything that is happening back in his universe and everything.

"So that's pretty much it." Shepard says

Chie remains quiet due to all of the stuff he just learned and is a lot to take in.

"That's...a lot to take in...so those guys that I fought were known as Cerberus." Chief says

"Yes. Back in my universe their a terrorist organization. Their whole goal is to advance the human race and make it the dominate race of our galaxy. But the methods of which they do it by is...terrible as you saw what they do to their soldiers." Shepard says as Chief remembers the face of the dead Cerberus soldier he saw.

"And the Reapers...their whole thing is purging the...well your galaxy of all advanced life?" Chief asks

"That's right." Shepard says

"If that's the case why are they attacking our's and all these other universes. Some of them you said aren't very advanced according to this Doctor guy you mentioned." Chief asks

"That part we don't understand either. All we know is that in order to stop the Reapers once and for all Minerva came up with the plan I told you about...Uniting all the Heroes and their armies together to fight the Reapers. According to the Doctor the main bulk of the Reaper forces are still in our galaxy including their main leader Harbinger. We built a weapon that has been in the works for many centuries with each cycle trying its best to add onto it so that the thing could be built and then end the Reapers once and for all. Me and my team had originally planned on attacking our Earth to retake it and use the Crucible but when we came across Minerva's tomb and I met a group of heroes from another universe and brought their army into ours we knew that we would stand a much better chance by gathering all of you heroes and armies. The Reapers had already devastated our entire galaxy as well as our militaries. With what we had I don't know how well we would of done. But with what Minerva said...we knew that perhaps if we did this...perhaps we would stand a much better chance. But we didn't count on the Reapers finding a way to travel throughout the Multiverse and start attacking all the universes. And we definitely didn't expect Cerberus to ally with the Reapers and help them by killing the heroes of each universe in an attempt to take out our list of potential allies." Shepard says

"I believe you Shepard. I do...especailly with all that's happened today...but I can't just leave Earth...my Earth with what's happening and with what you said about the Reapers. Earth needs me...I can't just abandon it." Chief says

"I felt that way too when I left my Earth...I left a great friend of mine behind on Earth...he's leading our resistance back on my Earth. But he said something to me that's true...I had to leave Earth...if we were to stand a chance against the Reapers I needed to gather all of our allies together if we even had _**ANY**_chance of winning this war. I know how you feel Chief...but think about it. If we don't band together and fight the Reapers alone...this war's already lost. If you want to save your universe you need to come with me and help me gather the rest of the Heroes and their armies. The Doctor said it itself. If we actiavte the Crucible and take out Harbinger then the Reapers are essentially defeated." Shepard says

"And...do you know what this Crucible does or how it works?" Chief asks

"We know thow it works...sorta...but we don't know what it does. But again think about it. You saw how your military is doing even with your alien allies. We need to gather all the armies of the multiverse together if we are to have any chance of beating the Reapers. By yourselves you're not going to stand any chance at all against them. Together we can stand a more better chance then you would of before. If you want to save your universe...think about it." Shepard says

And Chief does begin to think about it...Chief stands up and turns around with his back towards Shepard as he thinks about it. Meanwhile he pulls out from one of his armor's pockets...Cortana's Data Chip attached to a chain. Chief had already lost Cortana...he let her down...he was not about to loose his entire universe to these Reapers and let all of these people down. He was not about to loose anymore friends and definetly not his entire universe...

Chief puts away Cortana's Data Chip and turns back to Shepard..."I've decided...I'll help you." Chief says

Shepard gives a small smile on his face as he gets up and walks up to Chief and holds out his right hand. Chief looks at it and then grabs his hand as the two shake signifying their alliance.

"In terms of the help of the UNSC and Covenant...I don't know. I know two friends of mine who have to decide on that." Chief says

"Well then I'll just contact my team and I'll have them come and pick us up." Shepard says

"Their they are!" A voice echoes from behind Chief as Shepard looks past Chief and Chief turns around.

The two then see as Cerberus forces enter through the staircase and begin to open fire on them. Shepard stands in front of Chief and casts a Biotic Barrier Shield around him and Chief as the Cerberus troops continue to fire their weapons at him.

"You happen to have anymore weapons on you?" Shepard asks

"All I got is my combat knife. How long will you be able to keep this up?" Chief says

"I'll try and hold it as long as I can!" Shepard says but begins to loose it having still not recovered from his battle with Chief.

As more Cerberus soldiers pile into the room and fire on Shepard and Chief soon the sound of the TARDIS is heard behind Shepard and Chief who turn around to see the TARDIS materialize.

"What's that?" Chief asks

"The Calvary." Shepard says with a smile

The double doors of the TARDIS open up as Ashely along with the rest of the team exit out and open fire on the Cerberus troopers. However what surprises Chief and Shepard are others who come out...The Arbiter, Palmer, and Fireteam Majestic also exit the TARDIS and open fire at the Cerberus soldiers who soon begin to concentrate their fire on them but soon more Cerberus soldiers appear on the walkways above and join in as they shoot towards the groups. Some of Sheaprd's team and Fireteam Majestic begin to shoot at the Cerberus soldiers on the walkways.

"Shepard we got you covered come on!" Ashley yells

All of a sudden the entire building starts shaking.

"What was that!" James yells out

Just then the Doctor appears at the door of the TARDIS.

"We need to go now the Reapers found out that we're all in here and are about to bring the house down!" The Doctor yells

"We better move fast then." Shepard says to Chief

"No problem." Chief says

Shepard soon lowers his Biotic Barrier as he and Chief turn tails and at full sprint run towards the TARDIS as the others quickly walk past the Doctor and head back into the TARDIS. Ashley and the Arbiter remain at the door and continue to give covering fire for Shepard and Chief as they run towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor get inside already!" Ashley says

A round hits near the Doctor who ducks from the sound of the shot impacting near him as he then runs back into the TARDIS and begins powering it up.

Meanwhile in the sky above the building a Reaper descends on the building and begins to power up its weapon. Ashley and the Arbiter step aside as Chief and Shepard run past the two into the TARDIS as Chief stops and looks all around at the inside of the TARDIS amazed by what he sees due to the insider being...way bigger on the inside then outside. Ashely and the Arbiter close the door as the Doctor throws the final switch.

"HOLD ON!" The Doctor yells as the TARDIS begins rumbling as outside the TARDIS begins to disappear as the Cerberus soldiers continue to fire their weapons at it.

The Reaper outside meanwhile finishes powering up its weapon and fires at the building. Inside the weapon travles all the way down the building and then destroys the building along with killing all the Cerberus soldiers inside of it.

...

_Meanwhile in Space a couple Miles away from the Earth..._

The Space Battle was lost...Lasky has no other choice but to order the remaining UNSC forces retreat at a safe distance from the Earth as Reaper ships hover over the planet. The Covenant also retreat their ships with the UNSC as well. From a far the ships that survived stare at the Earth as all the human crew members stare with sadness in them seeing the Earth as it is. Lasky sighs at the sight of Earth having no choice but to leave it to save his men from total annahilation. Unfortunetly some of his friends were down there as well...Chief, Palmer, Fireteam's Majestic and Crimson...all on the Earth along with many other Humans and Marines. All of a suden he hears a strange sound come from behind him as he then sees...a blue box materialize before him. Some of the Marine and Elite Guards on the ship rush over and point their weapons at the box. Just then the doors open up and everyone staring becomes surprised as they see...Master Chief step out causing the Marines and Elites to back up from the box and lower their weapons. Chief is soon followed by Palmer, Majestic, and the Arbiter...but are alos followed out by someother...people.

"Chief! Palmer! Majestic!" Lasky says surprised and happy as well.

Lasky takes notice of the other group of people with them including some of the strange looking individuals.

"Who are they?" Lasky asks

"It's a long story..." Chief says

...

Chief along with Palmer and Thel explain to Lasky and the crew members on the bridge what they were told by Shepard and the others. Hearing all of this not only amazes them as they learn that they are literally more...universes different from this one...but also become horrified about what they hear about the Reapers. Chief even then explains the plan of Shepard's that he had gained from Minerva and how that if they are to save their Universe they will have to go with Shepard and his team to their Universe and join their army of allies. At first not a lot of the crew memebers like hearing this idea but begin to understand that the Reapers are perhaps the most powerfulest foes ever and that by themselves will not stand any chance agains them and that the only way possible is to join forces with all of these other universes armies to help defeat the leader and main bulk in Shepard's Universe.

"If it means saving not only the Earth but our entire Universe as well then you have the help of the UNSC." Lasky says

"And I have already agreed that you will also gain the help of the New Covenant as well." Thel says

"Thank you..all of you." Shepard says

"We won't need to worry about of forces still on the Earth. I put Fireteam Crimson in charge of leading a resistance against these Reapers. Let's just hope they can hold out against them while we're gone." Palmer says

"We still have a lot of our fleets out there in our galaxy...I will contact all of them and explain the situation. Maybe even call in some fleets to come with us to your galaxy to gather with the other armies you've gathered so far." Lasky says

"Well the first part is necessary Captain Lasky but I have a toy that will help some of your ships travel in between this universe and Shepard's universe. It was built for if there was ever a time like this that universes had to be connected. My people built the device itself when we ourselves encountered the Reapers and learned that they could unlock the ability to travel in between Universes." The Doctor says as he then runs into the TARDIS and cloes the door as he then has it travel out into space.

The TARDIS then fires a small black orb from the top of itself which then transforms into a gigantic black hole...but then the darkness is replaced by an image...the image shows the New Republic Fleet over the plant that Shepard and the others encountered Minerva...

_Meanwhile in Shepard's Universe..._

"Joker I'm picking up some strange readings!" Traynor says as Joker pilots the Normandy around the planet.

Soon a gigantic black hole forms in front of him and the New Republic Fleet with the crew memebers on the New Republic ships stare in confusion at the black hole which then changes as an image forms...

_Back in Chief's Universe..._

The Doctor lands the TARDIS back on the Infinty and steps out.

"Doctor just what is that?" Shepard asks

"The Universal Connection gun. Makes a gigantic black hole but then changes into a portal which will link this universe to your universe. Like I said the Time Lords built it for when the Reapers did learn the ability to travel across the Multiverse. Usually we would never of built something like this but when we encountered the Reapers and learned about them we knew that something like this could be needed. In which I would say is quite right. Don't have to worry there aren't any side effect when crossing through it and the better part is that it's invisible to the Reapers and any allies they might have such as Cerberus but visible to those who are on the side of good to say." The Doctor says

"Meaning..." Lasky says but is cut off by the Doctor

"Meaning that should you need more ships or supplies then you can travel back and forth between their's and your universe just for that. Also give you connection to your universe for contacting over here as well. Let's you keep in on what's happening back in your universe." The Doctor says

"Wait you didn't do this for Luke's Universe though?" Tali says

"Ohhh right yeah I better do that when we get back then and all." The Doctor says

"I'll still need to contact the rest of the UNSC and explain the situation. So if you could wait a little bit before...and maybe contact your allies on the other side so they don't open fire on us." Lasky says as he leaves to contact the rest of the UNSC.

"I should most likely do the same with my forces as well." Thel says as he exits the room.

...

_Meanwhile inside the TARDIS..._

"Joker can you hear me?" Shepard says as the Doctor pointed him out to his TARDIS's communicator so he could contact Joker on the other side.

"I read you Commander ummm this portal I see in front of me doesn't happen to be the work of the Doctor would it?" Joker asks

"Yes it's his doing. You see the ships on the other side right?" Shepard asks

"Well yeah I do. Excellent contact the New Republic Admiral and tell him that the ships that will be coming through are allies. This universe's armies. We got the heroes and their armies and will be coming through." Shepard says

"Well that sounds like good news...So how was things over there?" Joker asks

"Things were...a little rough. Afterall it's not everyday you travel to a whole different Universe and well you know." Shepard says

"Huh yeah I believe that." Joker says

"So how are things over there...also how long have we been gone?" Shepard asks

"Things are actually quiet here. I'm surprised the Reapers haven't attacked this place yet. They seem to know about your whole plan and whatnot and I'm a bit surprised they haven't tried attacking the New Republoc fleet while their still here." Joker says

"The Reapers havne't attacked yet?" Shepard asks

"No...oh and it's been 3 hours since we heard from you." Joker says

"Hmmm I wonder..." Shepard says

"What is it Shepard?" Joker asks

"Like I said before this whole thing started something's on that planet and is keeping the Reapers away from that planet...if that's the case...we should make that planet a rendevous point and the main meeting location for our armies to gather." Shepard says

"Huh?" Joker asks

"I'll explain later but tell the admiral of the New Republic fleet not to fire at the ships that come through." Shepard says

"Got it Shepard." Joker says

Shepard exits the TARDIS as his team talk with Palmer and the team members of Fireteam Majestic. Just then Captain Lasky returns and tells Shepard that he explained everything to the rest of the UNSC forces who were confused at first but thanks to Chief understood everything. Chief and the Arbiter return as well as Arbiter explained everything to his forces who also acted the same as the UNSC confused at first but then understood.

"Alright then let's go meet our new allies." Lasky says as the UNSC and Covenant Fleet fly towards the portal and go through it.

...

The New Republic fleet as well as the crew of the Normandy watch as the UNSC and Covenant fleet fly through the portal in space as the ships join alongside the New Republic ships as well.

"Wow now those are some ships." Lasky says looking at some of the New Republic's ships.

...

_Meanwhile on the Normandy..._

The TARDIS re-materializes in the Hangar Bay where Luke along with Leia, Han and Chewie along with Traynor, Cortez, Adams, Daniels and Donnelly wait for Shepard and the team's return. Shepard and his team step out of the TARDIS soon followed by Master Chief and the Arbiter who stare at the inside of the Normandy's Hangar. Some of the crew members look at the Master Chief and Arbiter and become amazed by what they see before them.

Luke then walks forward "Welcome back Shepard." Luke says

"Thanks Luke." Shepard says as Chief stands next to him and stares at Luke.

"You must be one of the Heroes that came from that alternate universe." Luke says

"You could say that. Call me Master Chief." Chief says

"I welcome you to the fight Master Chief. And you are?" Luke says as Thel joins them.

"I am Thel Vadame. But you may call be Arbiter." Thel says

"I welcome you as well." Luke says

_..._

As Chief and Arbiter get shown around the Normandy and meet some of the crew who learn about these two heroes Shepard heads to the Comm Room and reports to Hackett, Anderson, Wrex and the Council who are pleased that he has found another group of heroes as well as not one but two armies from this other universe.

"Very good work Shepard." Hackett says

"You have done well Commander...but if I understand what you said correctly...the Reapers now have gained the ability to travel throughout the Multiverse." Tevos says

"And that Cerberus and the Reapers have actually formed an alliance after somehow finding out about the plan and now work together to destroy these other heroes and armies before you can recruit them?" Sparatus says

"Unfortunately yes Councilor. This is a big turn in events. But I won't give up. We need these heroes and armies and unless I see their worlds in absolute flames I will continue my mission to gather these heroes and their armies for the war." Shepard says

"It seems now that the entire multiverse will begin to feel what we're going through soon." Anderson says lowering his head down.

"Continue as best as you can Shepard but don't get yourself killed along the way." Hackett says

"Yeah it wouldn't feel exactly right for us to kick Reaper ass without you there." Wrex says

"This universe I came from just now...I encountered a...powerful hero to say. The Doctor said that he would be of great help in saving and recruiting the rest of the Heroes." Shepard says

"And do you believe this Doctor?" Valern asks

"I've experienced what this Hero can do and trust me he can be of great help not just for saving and recruiting the remaining heroes but a powerful ally as well." Shepard says

"Anything else then Shepard?" Hackett asks

"...Actually there is one more." Shepard says

"And what's that?" Tevos asks

"If you can could you possibly bring your fleets to his planet here?" Shepard asks

The leaders become confused at this request. "Why is that Shepard?" Hackett asks

"I have reason to believe that there's something on this planet that are keeping the Reapers away from here. I was gone for three hours and the Reapers didn't try attacking the New Republic fleet while I was gone. If that's the case I say that all our forces that aren't out in battle or are needed somewhere should gather here. If we can gather all of our forces together here they should be safe from the Reapers. That and...well I'll explain what else I have in mind when you get here." Shepard says

"It definitely sounds like something's keeping the Reapers away from that planet if they haven't attacked that place at all during this entire war. I say you should listen to him." Anderson says as he leaves the conversation.

"It does sound like a good plan to gather all our forces at a spot that the Reapers have not gone near during this entire war." Tevos says

"Alright Shepard we'll move our fleets there and meet with you soon enough." Hackett says

"Also when you do arrive Councilor's, Admiral Hackett, Wrex could you gather on my ship I have something to discuss." Shepard says

...

_Later..._

Soon the System's Alliance Fleet followed by the Turian's also carrying Krogan forces aboard due to the Krogan having no ships of their own, Asari, Salarian, Geth, and Quarian fleets arrive in orbit over the planet. Admiral Hackett, the Councilors, Wrex soon joined by also joined by Admiral Raan and a Geth trooper representing for the Geth as both the Quarians and Geth were contacted by Shepard as well walked onto the Normandy.

The leaders walk into the Normandy's meeting room where before them was Captain Lasky and Thel Vadam along with the leader of the New Republic's forces known as...Admiral Gial Ackbar also stood over the table with Shepard, Chief and Luke also in the room.

"Hello Shepard." Hackett says

"Admirals, Councilors, Wrex." Shepard says greeting them.

"Hey Shepard." Wrex replies

"So who might these people be?" Sparatus asks

"These are the leaders of our allies fleets." Shepard asks

"Captain Lasky representing for the UNSC." Lasky says

"Thel Vadam representing for the Covenant." Thel says

"Admiral Ackbar for the New Republic." Ackbar says

"And who are you?" Valern asks referring too Master Chief

"This here is Master Chief the new Hero I recruited from the universe I just came from with the final hero from that universe being Thel Vadam over there." Shepard says

"So Shepard why did you bring all of us here?" Hackett asks

"I brought all of you here to discuss the statues of our forces so far." Shepard says

"What do you mean?" Wrex asks

"It's simple actually and the second reason I wanted all our forces to meet here. It's true that in the end we'll all be fighting side by side against the Reapers in the end. But the thing that hasn't happened so far is that our forces haven't exactly got to know each other personally." Shepard says

"What do you mean Commander?" Raan asks

"In our universe we all have foughten alongside each other before and our militaries can work together perfectly and trust each other. But the problem for the forces who I'm bringing from the other universes well they haven't worked exactly by our forces or another universes forces sides. If we want to work together I think that while we gather our forces here at this spot that we should have our forces talking to one another. Let soldiers go onto others ships and get to know the military forces, the soldiers that they are going to be fighting alongside in the upcoming battle. Have our forces train one another in different tactics, fighting ways and other stuff that will help us in the upcoming battle. We need all of our forces to know that they can trust everyone to watch their back in combat." Shepard says

"So in which case fraternization with our new allies." Hackett says

"Exactly get our forces to know one another. Maybe even have our combat leaders talk to one anther and come up with new battle strategies, battle tactics using our forces. Also have our forces train alongside each other show each other ways they fight and everything. Get to know our allies." Shepard says

At first all the leaders are silent when the Geth Representative speaks.

"I agree with the Commander's suggestion. If we do as he says then our forces would be more effective in combat and be able to work alongside one another much more efficiently."

"It does sound like a great plan Shepard. We can't have our forces all go in but know next to little or nothing about our new allies." Hackett says

"Especially in developing new tactics and strategies to use in battle since all of our forces have different ways of fighting or have certain things another does not." Sparatus says

"While you and your team continue gathering the heroes and armies Shepard we will consider what you have said and put it into effect and have our forces get to know each other more better and all of the other things you have said." Tevos says

...

Shepard and Chief return down to the hangar where the rest of the team and the Doctor waits.

"So Commander are we ready to go save more heroes and armies are we?" The Doctor asks

"We're ready." Shepard says

"Alright then let's go." The Doctor says

"Let's just hope we aren't to late to save the other heroes." Chief says as the team enters the TARDIS.

"Let's just hope that my plan works and something bad doesn't happen while we're gone." Shepard says

"I think that your fraternization plan might work. All our soldiers get to know each other, strengths, weaknesses, and we develop new strategies and tactics for the battle to come." Chief says

"Alright then here we go!" The Doctor says as he flips the switch and the TARDIS flies off to another multiverse.

"I wonder what this universe is going to be like?" Tali wonders

"Who knows but we can definetly expect Reapers and Cerberus to already be there messing the place up." Garrus says

"Not really helping the situation Garrus." Tali says

...

_Meanwhile in another Alternate Universe..._

The sky darkens up as red lighting appears in the sky...A Reaper ship descends from the clouds over a dark land with a volcano in the middle...meanwhile far from the volcano a gigantic white city is seen against a mountain with a large open plain before it...with a blooming white tree at the top...as a leaf falls from the tree.

...

_Meanwhile at the Citadel..._

The Illusive Man sits on a new seat much like his old one however this time as he looks at the view of the Citadel from his spot. The Illusive Man blows out a puff of smoke from his mouth holding his cigar to his side. All of a sudden a bright light appears before him.

"Ah the one known as Minerva am I correct." The Illusive Man says as Minerva appears before him.

"You are the one known as the Illusive Man." Minerva says

"(puts his cigarette in his mouth and then pulls it out and blows) and what if I am." the Illusive Man replies

"You should stop what you are doing and what you are trying to do. You cannot control the Reapers...no one can. And you should stop trying to stop the Commander and his friends. You should stop trying to kill the Heroes of the Multiverse. You should not ally with the Reapers. You are messing with things that you cannot comprehend." Minerva says

"Sorry but better people then you have tried. I am simply trying to do what is best for Humanity and the galaxy...well more like the Multiverse now that is...Besides thanks to the Reapers foolishly allying themselves with me and giving me the technology. Not only have I found a way of traveling throughout the Multiverse...but I have also defied even death itself." The Illusive Man says as soon three figures cloaked by shadows are seen behind them...two of them looking like humans...and the third one looking like...a turian.

"You will regret ever doing what you have done Illusive Man. And you will pay for it." Minerva says as she disappears.

"So how did our treaty go with the remnants of this...Empire?" The Illusive Man asks

"They have agreed to lend us and the Reapers their support. The Reapers have already learned about the treaty as well and have not attacked them." the skinny human says

"Excellent work. While Shepard gathers his own allies. We shall gather our own." The Illusive Man says

"Now then we should most likely try and talk to these Storm Covenant next about allying with us...(smokes) You won't be needed for this one...Kai Leng. But I do need you to head to another Alternate Universe." The Illusive Man says

The Shadow figure steps out of the shadows to reveal the Cerberus Assassin...Kai Leng. "As you wish sir." Kai Leng says

"Perhaps I should go and talk to these Storm Covenant?" the other human says

"No no I am sending you to another Alternate Universe...Clone Shepard." The Illusive Man says

The Clone Shepard steps out of the shadows "Aw man where's the fun in that now?" the Clone asks

"You may look like Shepard but you don't exactly posses some of his personality. You're more for the combat role instead...our new friend here will talk to the Storm Covenant if you would...Saren."

Just then the Turian steps out of the Shadows and reveals himself to be none other then...Saren Arterius.

"I will convince these Storm Covenant otherwise. Illusive Man." Saren says

"Good then the three of you can be off now." The Illusive Man says as the thre nod and head off to do their respective missions while the Illusive Man continues to stare at the Citadel.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. The Universe of the Fellowship

_(Narration by Master Chief)_

_Last time on Heroes UNITE!_

_(Narration Ends)_

_"The Reapers are powerful Shepard and you know that. By themselves many of these heroes won't be able to defeat the Reapers and may even die...but if you can unite all of them together including their armies and bring them back here to your universe where the main bulk of the Reaper forces are and you can use the Crucible and defeat the main bulk of the Reaper Forces including Harbinger then the rest of the Reapers throughout the Multiverse will become loss...confused without their main leader. And all will be won." The Doctor says_

_"...We'll do anything to defeat the Reapers and bring peace to the future of not just our galaxy but the future of the Multiverse itself." Shepard says_

_"The first heroes we are about to get...well let's just say that in this universe they are the only two heroes...and one of them...is going to be of great help in rescuing and recruiting the other heroes." The Doctor says_

_"No way...your...the Master Chief." The UNSC Sergeant says _

_"First these ugly guys and those gigantic squids appear out of nowhere and just randomly attack us. Next thing you know now these guys are attacking us and also came out of nowhere...anyone else here confused on what the hecks's going on? Cause I sure am." Madsen says_

_"Your orders are to find the one known as Master Chief and either kill him or subdue him. The Illusive Man wants to speak to him and see if he can turn him against Commander Shepard." A Cerberus soldier says over the comm of the dead Cerberus soldier before Chief and the other SPARTAN's._

_"Doctor you neglected to mention anything about Cerberus." Shepard says_

_"I'm just as surprised as you are Shepard Cerberus doesn't exist in this Universe. Something's not right something's not quite right how did Cerberus get into this Universe the Reapers yes but Cerberus no...no something's quite wrong here." The Doctor says_

_"Great as if things weren't bad enough now we have Cerberus AND the Reapers working together and trying to kill the Heroes and Armies we need if we have any chance of winning this war." Ashley says_

_"While none of these heroes know about me I know a lot about them. After all I did know about you and all your friends and I do have a machine that can travel across space and time meaning that I know pretty much any and all things throughout the entire multiverse. And if this hero is who I think it is and the timeline is correct and since he might think you are with these fellas since well the weapons and armor most likely...trust me when I say that you are going to be needing these. At the most try to take him down but don't kill him. Trust me this hero is going to be of great help to us as we recruit the rest of the heroes and armies." The Doctor says_

_(Various scenes of Master Chief and Commander Shepard fighting ending with the standoff)_

_"Wait a minute...It's...it's you...the one from my vision..."Shepard says_

_"What are you talking about?" Chief asks_

_"You...you're one of the Heroes I saw in my vision. You're one of the two heroes of this universe!" Shepard says_

_"If it means saving not only the Earth but our entire Universe as well then you have the help of the UNSC." Lasky says_

_"And I have already agreed that you will also gain the help of the Covenant Separatist as well." Thel says_

_"Thank you..all of you." Shepard says_

_"You must be one of the Heroes that came from that alternate universe." Luke says_

_"You could say that. Call me Master Chief." Chief says_

_"Sorry but better people then you have tried. I am simply trying to do what is best for Humanity and the galaxy...well more like the Multiverse now that is...Besides thanks to the Reapers foolishly allying themselves with me and giving me the technology. Not only have I found a way of traveling throughout the Multiverse...but I have also defied even death itself." The Illusive Man says as Kai Leng, The Clone Commander Shepard, and Saren Arterius reveal themselves from the shadows. _

_Meanwhile in another Alternate Universe..._

_The sky darkens up as red lighting appears in the sky...A Reaper ship descends from the clouds over a dark land with a volcano in the middle...meanwhile far from the volcano a gigantic white city is seen against a mountain with a large open plain before it...with a blooming white tree at the top...as a leaf falls from the tree._

…

Intro: watch?v=3q_ajBiZIto

...

_(Narration by Galadriel)_

"_The War of the Ring…the savage and deadly war that had almost destroyed all of Middle-Earth. A War that left many families without their loved ones…a war that left many cities, and villages destroyed…a War that was won by the most unlikely creature of all…a Hobbit known as Frodo Baggins. Good had triumphed over evil…Sauron was finally destroyed…Aragorn II Elessar was crowned King of Gondor…the Race of Men had been united…and all of Sauron's forces that had survived had gone into hiding…what they do now is unknown. _

_It had been four years since all of that happened…four long years…by now most of my people had left for the Undying Lands along with our friends Gandalf the White, and the two Ring Bearers of the One Ring Frodo and Bilbo Baggins…In Middle-Earth the entire land was at peace with no dangers or threats over the horizon…All the world was finally at peace…but it seemed that I was about to learn how wrong I was."_

_(Narration Ends)_

_The Shire…_

The Shire…homeland to the Hobbits. Also known as Halflings to the rest of the world, all but ever a few Hobbits have ever adventured outside the boarders. To Hobbits whatever happens beyond their boarders is none of their concern at all. The Hobbits were never much for adventures and are neither renown as great warriors or anything else. What Hobbits care about most is all of the green tilled earth…farming was their thing and they were good at it too. They also enjoyed eating lots of food, drinking a lot of ales, parties, have developed a keen taste in the smoking of Pipe-weed and blowing smoke rings and the giving and receiving of presents. Hobbits always have and always will prefer a quiet, normal, and peaceful life.

All about Hobbits were going about their usual daily lives either farming their lands, socializing about, or doing other things. The kids all run about through the tall grassy fields playing games with their friends and others with the laughter of all the hobbits filling the air.

An old male hobbit stands outside his front door sweeping the ground in front of him, something catches his attention however as he looks up too see as a brown horse slowly walks by followed by two rows of twenty white and black horses on each side behind it and sees as a man who is lean, dark, tall, with a shaggy head of dark hair flecked with grey…looks down at him from his horses and bows his head in respect.

"Hello there sir." The man says as he is followed by the forty men in silver colored armor.

The Hobbit continues to watch as the men continue down the road into the Shire and then shakes his head.

This man of whom the Hobbit has just seen is none other than Aragorn II Elessar son of Arathorn II and Gilraen, once a Dunedain Ranger who had forsaken his path to become the King of Gondor but had a change of heart when the world of men was in danger by the likes of Sauron. Ever since Sauron's defeat and all of his friends scattering into the wind with Legolas and Gimli having gone on their own journey, Gandalf going with Elrond and the majority of elves to the Undying lands, and his Hobbit friends returning to the Shire with Frodo going with Gandalf to the Undying Lands as well. Aragorn has been living a happy life as King of Gondor alongside his queen and wife Arwen. Gondor had been restored to its former glory; relations with Rohan had become better as Eomer having become the new king of Rohan, and Faramir had become the new Steward of Gondor and had married Eowyn sister of Eomer. For four long years Aragorn had brought Gondor into a new golden age.

Deciding that he should see how his Hobbit friends had been doing with their lives since the end of the War Aragorn leaving Faramir in charge of Gondor decided to pay his friends a little surprise visit for a day or two too see how they have been.

…

The Hobbit known as Samwise Gamgee…or Sam for short was tending to his garden out in front of his house while his wife Rosie was inside playing with the children Elanor the Fair, and Frodo Gamgee. As he with his gardening in the front and was about to head into the back he all of a sudden heard a voice call out to him.

"Still a master gardener as always master Gamgee."

Sam turns around as he sees his old friend Aragorn on his horse with his Gondor soldiers behind him.

"Aragorn!" Sam says as he smiles seeing his old friend with Aragorn returning the smile.

…

_Green Dragon Inn…_

All around the Green Dragon Inn hobbits have a party as they drink and socialize among each other. At some nearby tables twenty-five of the soldiers of Gondor have some drinks of their own with some of the other soldiers taking a stroll through the Shire to see what the place is like as nearby Aragorn and Sam talk to one another.

"Things have been quite different without Mister Frodo around…I sure do miss him." Sam says

"And I am quite sure he misses you as well Sam. We will all miss him and Gandalf but they will always be in our hearts." Aragorn says

"So how has things been in Gondor and all since you became king?" Sam asks

"(has a drink) Things have become much better than they were before. The White Tree blooms once again, the city and the entire realm has been returned to its once former glory. And relations between us and Rohan have become much stronger than before." Aragorn says

"Sounds good and all." Sam says

All of a sudden the noise of two familiar voices are heard by the two as they look to see if their suspicions are right to see none other than…Merry and Pippin.

"Where is he?! Where is he?!" Pippin yells

"I don't know! (looks around) Wait there he is!" Merry says to Pippin spotting Aragorn as the two then run to their old friend.

"Hahaha!" Pippin yells as the two run up to Aragorn and Sam stopping right behind Sam.

"Aragorn it's been so long." Merry says

"Merry and Pippin it's good to see the two of you again. Tell me now how did you know I was here?" Aragorn asks

"Well we noticed some of your men walking around the Shire and so we went to Sam's house but found out from Rosie that the two of you were here at the Green Dragon." Pippin says

"So we rushed over here as fast as we could and here we are." Merry says

"So Aragorn how have you been these days?" Pippin asks

"And what about Legolas and Gimli what about them?" Merry asks

"I have been fine these days my friends. As for Legolas and Gimli I do not know but I trust that they are doing well. Last I heard about them was that they were in Ithilien." Aragorn says

"And might I ask how have you two been?" Aragorn asks

"Oh it's been quite well actually." Pippin says

"Yeah there's of course been the ups and downs but other than the downs everything's been going well." Merry says

As the four continue to talk to one another all of a sudden a young male hobbit bursts through the door and yells out.

"Hey everyone you got to look at this!"

Hearing this as the young hobbit runs back outside soon the rest of the Hobbits head towards the door and head outside as Aragorn and the three hobbits look at each other in confusion on what is going on as they soon also get up and begin to head outside with the Gondor soldiers close behind as they follow their king. The group walks outside and look up into the sky which was just a couple minutes ago a clear blue sky…but now the sky has darkened up with the sun being blocked out by the dark clouds.

"What's going on?" Pippin asks

"I've never seen strange weather like this before." Sam says

From out of the clouds however a loud and deafening sound is heard causing some of the people to become worried as they continue to look into the sky and talk amongst one another.

"What's going on?" A female hobbit asks

"What was that sound?" A male hobbit asks

"Aragorn do you have any idea what's going on?" Merry asks

"I do not know...all I know is that something is coming." Aragorn says

One of the Gondor soldiers behind Aragorn on his left puts his hand on his left shoulder and whispers into his ear.

"My lord we need to get you to safety." The Gondor soldier says

All of a sudden lightning begins to appear inside the clouds but what confuses everyone is the color of the lightning…red. Just then the people of the Shire begin to see something come from out of the clouds as it descends downwards. The Hobbits begin to start becoming worried with fear in their voices as they see this strange looking gigantic sized metallic creature or something come out from the dark clouds and slowly descend to the ground as the red lighting lights up all around it.

"What is that." Sam says with a worried tone in his voice as he looks up at Aragorn who is stunned to see this strange thing appear out of the sky.

Just then the strange thing all of a sudden has a strange red orb of light appear underneath it as it nears the ground confusing the spectators who look at the thing. The red orb of light all of a sudden shoots out towards the ground and causes an explosion as the Hobbits look in horror and begin to scream at the sight as the Hobbits begin running in a panic as the four heroes look on in horror at what just happened just as the red light disappears but then reappears again under the strange thing in the sky and fires off in another direction causing another explosion as the thing touches onto the ground. Seeing this carnage leaves Sam, Merry and Pippin in a state of fear as Aragorn snaps out of his and quickly shakes them out of it.

"Come on we got to move!" Aragorn yells at them as he begins to run off with the Hobbits and the Gondor soldiers behind them just as another of the strange creatures appear out from the sky right behind them and fires its weapon onto the Shire.

All about Hobbits run about in fear and terror as they hurry about trying to find somewhere safe to hide with Aragorn keeping his hand at the ready on his sword Andúril as his men ready their swords, spears, bows, arrows and shields for any kind of confrontation.

"Where are we going?" Merry yells

"We must get to safety we have our horses at Sam's home we get there meet up with the rest of my men and get to safety!" Aragorn yells

"Mister Aragorn what about my family!" Sam asks

"We'll get them to safety too Sam I promise you." Aragorn says

Soon more and more of the gigantic creatures appear out of the sky firing their weapons onto the Shire as explosions sound all about and fire begins to spread. Aragorn and the group continue to run towards Sam's house as they begin cutting across a field when all of a sudden something falls out of the sky and lands right in front of the group as they stop in their tracks and look at what is in front of them but see nothing but smoke. As the smoke begins to clear however they soon begin to see as five strange greyish humanoid creatures with blue eyes appear from out of the smoke making strange growling sounds as they look at the group with the Gondor soldiers with their weapons at the ready and Aragorn about to pull out Anduril should these creatures make any hostile movements towards them.

One of the creatures let out a roar towards the group as the five creatures begin to charge towards them causing Aragorn to finally pull out his sword, some of his men armed with bows and arrows take aim and pull back on their arrows and fire them at the creatures with most of the arrows hitting them and managing to take out two of the creatures as they are struck multiple times while the other three continue forward showing no signs of pain. The rest of the soldiers armed with spears/swords and shields charge forward to protect their king as the ones with spears skewer one of the creatures and the ones with swords stab the other two in the stomach and chest as they fall down.

As the Gondor soldiers check to see if the creatures are truly dead one of the soldiers looks back at Aragorn but then sees two of the same creatures charging towards them from behind.

"My lord!" the Gondor soldier yells as Aragorn and the Hobbits turn around to see the same creatures charging towards them

The Hobbits quickly yell and back up as they left their weapons at their homes as Aragorn runs past them and drives Anduril through the first ones chest and pulls his sword out as the other ones swings its claw at Aragorn who ducks under it and then decapitates the creature.

"We must move quickly!" Aragorn yells as the group continues towards Sam's house.

…

At the house meanwhile ten of the other Gondor soldiers are already waiting for the others return with Rosie outside as well holding her son Frodo in her left arm and her daughter Elanor's hand with her right.

"Mommy what's happening…and where's Daddy?" Elanor asks

"It's okay sweetie your father's fine he's with his friend. He'll be fine." Rosie says to her daughter.

"There they are!" One of the Gondor soldiers shouts out as he spots the group.

Aragorn and the others run up to the group as Sam runs over and embraces Rosie in his arms along with Frodo and Elanor.

"Where are the others?" Aragorn asks one of his men as they are short some of their men still.

"I do not know my Lord everyone that's here now is who I was with the others I don't know about. As soon as we saw the first sign of trouble we ran back here as quickly as possible." The Gondor soldier says

"My lord we cannot wait for the others for all we know they could be dead by these creatures." Another Gondor soldier says from behind Aragorn

"We won't leave anyone behind." Aragorn says

Just then the same deafening sound is heard again as another one of the strange creatures appears out of the sky in front of them.

"Another one!" One of the Gondor soldiers says

"What are these creatures!" another one yells out

"My lord we have no choice we must get you to safety none of our lives matter but yours." The Gondor soldier says again

"Look!" Merry yells pointing out into the field the group just came from as they see a group of Hobbit children running in fear away from the strange creatures which chase after them.

Aragorn holds up Anduril and orders his men "Save the children!" as he and his soldiers charge forward to save the hobbit kids.

Aragorn runs up and cuts across one of the creatures chest while some of his archers fire their arrows taking out three more of them while the last three are handled by the swordsman and spearman.

Aragorn runs up to the children "Are you okay?"

The small boy in the front of the group nods his head as they all show fear on their faces.

"Where are your parents?" Aragorn asks to which none of the kids reply.

Aragorn sighs and then looks at his men as they gather around him.

"We cannot abandon these kids." Aragorn says

"My lord we don't have the room to transport your friends and these children at the same time we do not have a wagon." One of the Gondor soldiers say

"We-." Aragorn tries to say but is cut off by Pippin

"Look!" Pippin yells as Aragorn looks up and his men turn around to see another of the same round object fly towards them as it then crashes into the field a couple of feet away from them.

"Get the children to safety move!" Aragorn orders some of his men who get the kids to safety as the others ready themselves for the creatures again…however this time as the creature emerges they get something else much different.

This time two of the same creatures as before emerge from the object but the third one that rises is something else as the creature stands up to reveal a larger creature with what appears to be sacks or something on its back with four eyes and something replacing its right arm. The creature roars at Aragorn and his men who stare at the thing in confusion and fear on what this thing is. The two humanoid creatures charge forward but two Gondor soldiers charge past Aragorn as one armed with a spear drives it right through the creature in front of him chest while the other soldier armed with a sword cuts across the creature's stomach. The two soldiers then begin to charge towards the final creature but the creature then raises its right arm at them and then all of a sudden the thing on its arm flashes and all of a sudden the soldier with the spear is struck by something and goes down dead causing the others to look in horror and what just happened. The swordsman stops in his tracks looking at his dead friend and looks back at the creature as he begins to slowly walk backwards but then fully turns around and starts running as the creature then aims at him and fires its weapon once again as another invisible force hits the soldier in the back and kills him.

"Nooo!" One of the archers yell as he pulls back on his arrow and fires a arrow at the creature hitting it in the stomach causing the creature to let out a roar of pain but then looks at the archer, raises its weapon and fires it killing the archer.

"Kill it! Kill it!" One of the Gondor soldiers yell as the remaining archers begin firing their arrows at the creature hitting it multiple times and hitting it with enough arrows to kill the creature.

One of the Gondor soldiers runs up to the dead archer and looks at him with the man showing no signs of life in him.

"What sorcery is this?" the soldier says

"We must move now before any more of those creatures appear." Aragorn says

The soldiers get back with the hobbits.

"What are going to do Aragorn we can't leave these kids here?" Sam says

"Sam I don't want to either but…"

"My lord!" A voice calls out as the group looks to see one of Aragorn's missing soldiers drive over to them driving a carriage.

"I'm sorry I'm late my lord but I've been trying to rescue some of the hobbits sir. Came across this abandoned carriage and rescued some hobbits." The soldier says as Aragorn walks to the back and opens the curtain to reveal other hobbits inside.

"Excellent job. Alright then everyone pile into the carriage. Men to your horses." Aragorn says

Sam, Rosie, their children along with Merry and Pippin, and the group of children head to the back and pile into the carriage with the other hobbits.

Aragorn walks up to the driver "Have you seen the others?" Aragorn asks

"Yes my lord…their dead." The soldier says

Aragorn lowers his head in sadness but then quickly heads over and mounts his horse Brego as he orders his men to move out. The King and soldiers of Gondor gallop their way out of the shire at full speed along the way passing many Hobbits who are fleeing for their lives as behind them the Shire is seen burning away as the strange creatures continue to fire their weapons onto the Shire as the sounds of screaming Hobbits is heard…their destination Minas Tirith with hopes that they can seek shelter there and perhaps formulate some kind of plan on destroying these creatures and retaking the Shire back...Unknown to Aragorn and the others these creatures known as the Reapers…their harvesting of this Universe had begun.

…

_Two and a Half Weeks Later…_

Aragorn along with Sam, Merry, Pippin, Sam's Wife and Children, along with a carriage full of other Hobbits as well as the surviving Gondor soldiers rode at full speed towards Minas Tirith…however when they entered the Realm of Rohan they happened to come across some Riders of Rohan who had grave news for Aragorn…these strange creatures had not only attacked The Shire…but all around Middle-Earth as well…Minas Tirith being one of the places hit in the beginning hours of the attack.

Minas Tirith had fallen in just an hour with the defenses proving no match to the strange metal the creatures had on them. Not only had The Shire and Minas Tirith fallen but there was also word that the creatures had also destroyed other major places around Middle-Earth as well destroying such the Dwarven City of Erebor, the Elven city of Rivendell, the port of the Grey Havens, and many villages throughout Middle-Earth. The dwarves had been driven into the mountains once again…the remaining elves who stayed behind on Middle-Earth had fled into the forests of Lothlórien and the survivors from Gondor had headed to Rohan…

During the next couple of days Aragorn and the survivors of Gondor as well as Rohirrim whose villages had been destroyed had set up refugee camps at the areas and locations not yet hit by these creatures such as Dunharrow, Helm's Deep, and Edoras. Soon contacts with the Dwarves and Elves had also been established as they began to accept refugees as well taking them to safety in their hiding locations. The Ents of Fangorn also gave refugee to Men, Elves and Dwarves as they saw these things as a large threat as well. Aragorn had found out that luckily with all that was happening that Eomer, Eowyn, and Faramir had all survived so far and had all three gathered at Edoras where Aragorn along with his survivors from the Shire had headed. While Eowyn tended to the Refugee's Aragorn, Faramir and Eomer headed into the Golden Hall to discuss the events that had transpired.

Meanwhile an hour later soon a large group of refugees consisting of people of Gondor including soldiers, Rangers of Ithilien as well as Elves arrived at Edoras as well…among the group were Legolas and Gimli who had been in Ithilien when the attack happened.

"(sighs) I wish we could find out if Aragorn was alright and where he could be." Gimli says in a worried tone.

"Do not worry Gimli if we know Aragorn then he will be just fine." Legolas says

As the two are walking through the refugee camp that covers all around Edoras Eowyn who is helping take care of some Hobbit refugees soon spots the two.

"Legolas! Gimli!" Eowyn yells getting their attentions

Eowyn runs over to the two who are happy to see her alive.

"Lady Eowyn you are okay." Legolas says with a smile on his face.

"Yes I am and I am glad that the two of you are okay as well." She says

"What about Aragorn have you heard from him is he okay?" Gimli asks

"Actually he just arrived recently not too long ago. He along with my brother and my husband are inside the Golden Hall now." Eowyn says

…

_Inside the Golden Hall…_

"I am sorry Aragorn…Minas Tirith was my responsibility and I failed." Faramir says

"It is alright Faramir I do not blame you for what happened to our home." Aragorn says

"It's just…we fired everything we had at these creatures but that strange metal armor they are wearing on them. None of our weapons could go through it. Our Trebuchets fired everything at them and the munitions would just hit the creature but not even dent the armor or anything. And the other creatures who attacked us…they came from the sky but landed behind our walls. It was lucky that the creatures landed nowhere near the gate otherwise we would have been trapped." Faramir says

"But just what are these things! Their armor, their weapons everything about them…I've never seen anything like it before." Eomer says

"None of us have ever seen anything like this before." Aragorn says when the doors to the Great Hall open to reveal Legolas and Gimli as the two enter the hall.

"Legolas! Gimli!" Aragorn says in happiness.

"Aragorn it is good to see you alive." Legolas says

"It is good to see you alive as well Legolas." Eomer says

"Ah Eomer and Faramir good that's good that you two are alive as well." Gimli says

"(sighs) what about…"

"Do not worry Legolas I was luckily at the Shire when the attack began. I was able to save Sam, Merry, Pippin and also saved a couple more Hobbits as well…but the rest of the Shire I do not know." Aragorn says

Legolas nods his head and then says in Elvish "You did everything you could. There is not much more you could of done."

Aragorn nods his head as the group then get back to discussing.

"It seems that whatever these creatures are they are powerful and have a large force to have attacked all of Middle-Earth at the same time." Eomer says

"And not to mention drive not just Men but Elves and Dwarves into hiding all over Middle-Earth as well. It seems that none of our allies have been able to successfully defeat these things." Faramir says

"Aragorn…what about the Undying Lands?" Legolas asks

Aragorn lowers his head "…I have not heard anything from the Undying lands. The Grey Havens were destroyed and taken by these creatures. We are also too far from the sea and cannot get near the water. I just hope that everyone over there is okay as well." Aragorn says

"They have Gandalf along with Elrond and Lady Galadriel over there. They may be faring far better than we are perhaps." Faramir says

"And how do we know that. Like I said before Faramir their weapons and armor are the likes we've never seen before. Never have any one of us or our allies ever faced the likes of anything like this before." Eomer says

"Which is why we must act quickly on what we must do." Aragorn says

"And what can we do Aragorn…it is as Eomer says we have never faced the likes of these things before. None of our weapons affect the large ones and these other creatures are killable but possess strange weapons of their own…I've even seen one with some kind of sorcery the likes I've never seen before." Gimli says

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asks

"Back when we were in Ithilien me and Gimli were scouting ahead of our group to see if it was clear along the way we saw a tall creature of some kind most likely a kin or something like some of these things and it was using some sort of sorcery." Legolas says

"We were lucky it left before our group came otherwise we don't know where we would be right now." Gimli says

"It does seem that some of these creatures are different from one another…Me and my men were out scouting and we saw a creature that was the same size I would say as a troll." Eomer says

"There must be something we can do we just can't do nothing. Sooner or later those larger creatures are going to find all our hiding locations and then we are going to have nowhere to hide from them. We must find some sort of way to fight back." Aragorn says

Just then the door bursts open as a Rohirrim stands at the door. "My Lords some of the creatures have been spotted near here to the North!"

Aragorn looks at the others and says "We better deal with this." As the group then hurries to the stables.

The group mount their horses and also gather a small group of Rohirrim and Gondor soldiers and ride off also hearing from the Rohirrim soldier that some of their forces had already engaged the creatures.

…

_In the plains of Rohan a couple miles away from Edoras…_

Rohirrim and Gondor soldiers engage the Reaper forces in a fierce close quarters fighting against a large force of Husks along with some Cannibals and Marauders in the fight as well. A Gondor soldier cuts right across a Husks throat and then bashes it back with its shield knocking it to the ground, nearby a Rohirrim blocks a Husks claws with his shield and then pushes back on the husk causing it to stumble back a few inches as the Rohirrim then drives his sword into the Husks stomach. Nearby some Gondor and Rohirrim charge at two Cannibals who continue to fire their arm cannons at the men cutting them down before they can get anywhere near them, meanwhile a Marauder nearby continues to fire its Phaeston at Gondor and Rohirrim soldiers as well killing many Men of the West. As the battle goes on with the Reaper forces having a large advantage over the technologically inferior Men of the West troops soon reinforcements arrive from over the hill behind them consisting of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Faramir and more Rohirrim and Gondor soldiers on horseback as they charge over the hill and charge forward to assist the other soldiers.

Using the speed of the horses the reinforcements trample over the Reaper forces as the soldiers on the ground move out of the way. Aragorn charges forward and decapitates a Husk as he still continues charging forward. Legolas meanwhile focuses on the Cannibals and Marauders using his archer skills as he loads one arrow after another and fires them at the Cannibals and Marauders aiming right for their heads as he manages to down a few of them. Meanwhile the Reaper forces don't stop as they continue to charge forward towards Aragorn and the others as the Cannibals and Marauders continue to fire their weapons as they begin taking out riders aiming for the soldier or the horse itself as one Marauder reloads its Phaeston and mows down a row or riders as the horses flip over and the riders yell out in pain from getting hit my the high velocity rounds and go down as well. Meanwhile the Husks continue to kill the soldiers as well as a group of husks surround one Rohirrim who uses his sword to protect himself but is soon overwhelmed as one husks leaps towards the Rohirrim and knocks him off the horse as the Husks then begin tearing the Rohirrim apart as he can do nothing but scream in pain.

Faramir still on his horse continues to cut down Husks as he swings his sword down at any Husks that get near him. He then switches from his right side to his left as he drives his sword right through a Husks skull. Eomer continues to hack and slash at Husks that get near him as well as he tries his best not to get overwhelmed. Gimli dismounts from Legolas's horse with his Battle axe at the ready as a Husk charges at him to which he drives his axe into the Husks stomach. Legolas continues firing his arrows at the Husks, Cannibals and Marauders, and Aragorn continues to cut down Husks as well as all around Men and Reapers clash. However soon the number of Reaper forces began to dwindle in numbers as Husk after Husk was cut down by the Men of the West. While the Marauders and Cannibals continued to cut down many Gondor and Rohirrim soldiers they were soon being dealt with by Legolas and other archers. Soon the last of the Husks went down as all the Reaper forces layed dead all over. Aragorn and the others looked around to make sure the battle was over as they breathed heavily from the fighting and looked around to see no more Reaper forces as their force stood triumphant…or so it sorta was as all around many of their own men layed dead all about with only a lucky thirty men surviving the encounter.

"Check for wounded and get them ready to transport back to Edoras. Be on alert there may be more of these creatures nearby…Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Faramir let's head back." Aragorn says

…

_Back at Edoras…_

Aragorn and the group find themselves back at Edoras as they ride through the refugee camp outside the walls of Edoras as all around survivors from all over Gondor, Rohan and anywhere else on Middle-Earth wander about talking amongst each other, grieving over the death of loved ones lost in the initial attack, or eating what food there is. Aragorn stared at the faces of refugees as he passed by…all showing the looks of despair and no hope as he passes by a woman who is crying due to losing her husband during the attack on her village in Rohan, he sees as two children…an older brother and younger sister slowly eat their bread making every bite last, and sees as an old man stares at the ground with a despaired look on his face.

"Never have I seen such a thing ever." Legolas says from behind Aragorn causing him to look at Legolas.

"Even during the war there was never anything as bad as this." Legolas says

"That's because we were fighting an enemy that we could at least fight against…not these creatures which we cannot even destroy the larger ones, and can lose 10-20 men all to kill just one of those other creatures." Eomer says

"If only Gandalf were here…perhaps he would know how to deal with these creatures." Faramir says

…

_Entering the Golden Hall…_

"What you say Faramir is certain death to anyone who attempts this." Aragorn says as they walk into the Golden Hall where soldiers as well as refugees talk amongst one another.

"But Aragorn what other choice do we have. We must find out if the Undying Lands are still untouched by these creatures and if so have Gandalf and the Elves come back to Middle-Earth and help us in this fight." Faramir says

"And it is like I said before we are nowhere near the sea; the Grey Havens are destroyed and even if we did find a way to get our men to the Undying Lands how would we know if the Lands haven't already been invaded and Gandalf and the others have already gone into hiding. And even if our men do make contact with them how would we know? They would need to then come all the way back here and hope that they didn't get killed along the way…its suicide Faramir." Aragorn says

As the group continues walking Legolas looks to his right at a group of refugees and then behind the refugees notices a hooded figure wearing a brown cloak as the figure stares at him with Legolas staring at the figure as well. However as a Gondor and Rohirrim talking to each other pass by the hooded figure obscuring Legolas's view of the person as they pass by the figure is gone. Legolas continues staring at where the hooded figure was and then diverts his attention to Aragorn and quickly walks over to him as the group arrives at the throne seat to discuss what to do next.

Legolas walks over to Aragorn and whispers into his ear in elvish "Aragorn…I sense something…there are people in here who wish to do us harm."

Aragorn turns his head and stares at the people gathered in the building and then turns back to Legolas and whispers in elvish "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Legolas says in elvish

Just then two strange sounds are heard from outside the door causing Aragorn and the others including the soldiers and refugees to look at the door in confusion.

"What was that?" Faramir says

"You two check it out." Eomer orders two soldiers near the door to do.

The two Rohirrim soldiers rush over to the door with the soldier on the left placing his hands on his sword with the other Rohirrim placing his hands on the door. The Rohirrim looks at the one with his hands on his swords who looks back at him as the two nod their heads. The Rohirrim is about to open the door when all of a sudden the door explodes and sends the two Rohirrim flying back as one crashes into a pillar and the other crashes onto a table destroying it. The refugees scream in fear as three figures wearing the same cloaks as the one Legolas saw enter the building. All the Rohirrim and Gondor soldier draw their weapons as well as Aragorn and the others as the two Gondor soldiers nearest to the attackers charge towards them, however the attacker in the middle pulls out a strange looking item from under his cloak and points it at the two soldiers and pushes on something as fire appears from the front and the two Gondor soldiers are killed by an invisible force. Legolas pulls back on his arrow and fires aiming right at the head…but the arrow hits the foe but is deflected and breaks in half.

"Alright everyone freeze and drop the weapons!" the cloaked figure says as all of a sudden more cloaked figures come out from behind refugees with strange weapons as well pointing them at refugees, soldiers alike and some of them pointing their weapons at Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir and Eomer.

"Targets secured sir." One of the cloaked figures in front of Aragorn say

"Excellent." The cloaked leader says as he approaches Aragorn and the others.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this?" Aragorn asks

"Who we are…well it won't matter in a bit cause you'll be dead. And we're doing this cause we're here to kill those three." The figure says pointing at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli

"You'd kill our king when we need him at a time like this!?" Faramir says

"These men are not from here. Their weapons are the same as the one of the creatures…yet they are not these creatures." Legolas says

"True we're not those creatures you talk about…(removes his hood to reveal a person clad in strange white armor in which all of the other cloaked figures follow as well to also reveal men wearing strange armor) but we are friends of theirs." The figure says (Cerberus Centurion)

"You there get over here!" The Centurion orders one of his men

While all of the Cerberus soldiers have taken off their cloaks and revealed themselves the one that approaches the Centurion still wears his.

"What are you doing with that thing still on get rid of it already. Also I want you to kill these heroes and then lead the men and clear out this place of resistance." The Centurion says

The Cerberus soldier says nothing…

"What do you mean? You would kill all the refugees…who are you to kill innocent people!" Eomer says

"Hey you hear me?" The Centurion says ignoring Eomer

Still the Cerberus soldier remains silent.

"Sir we have to hurry up here. We are still needed in the other universe." One of his Cerberus soldiers says

"Fine then I will kill these heroes then." The Centurion says as he pulls out his Hornet SMG and points it right at Aragorn.

Everyone stares in horror at Aragorn as the Centurion is about to kill him when all of a sudden the still cloaked Cerberus soldier grabs the Centurion's gun hand with his left hand causing the Centurion to look at the trooper.

"What are you doing!?" The Centurion demands

However the Centurion notices something as he looks at his troopers arm…to see a black glove and green armor on his arm.

"Wait a minute…"The Centurion says raising his head looking at the still cloaked trooper

The cloaked trooper suddenly pulls out something from his cloak…a pistol but nothing like the guns Cerberus has and points it point blank at the Centurions head and pulls the trigger blowing the Centurions brains out and causing some of the refugees to scream and causing all the Cerberus soldiers to turn their attention to the cloaked trooper as they train their weapons on him.

"What the hell you doing!" One of the Assault Troopers asks

Only for the cloaked trooper to point his pistol at him and fire killing the assault trooper and then takes out the assault trooper next to the dead one. As the rest of the Cerberus troopers are about to fire on the cloaked figure they are all of a sudden attacked from behind as a couple more cloaked figures come out firing their weapons at the Cerberus troopers and taking them all out before they can retaliate. As the last of the Assault Troopers go down the cloaked figures check all around as Aragorn and the others try to figure out what is going on.

"All clear Shepard." A female voice says from one of the cloaked figures.

…

Shepard removes his hood and places away his Predator pistol as the rest of the team also take off their hoods after having dealt with all the Cerberus troops. As Garrus, Tali, Liara, Javik and EDI remove their hoods the refugees seeing them start talking amongst each other with fear in their eyes seeing them. Shepard then walks over to the final still cloaked member of the team at the same time removing his cloak fully.

"Nice subtle way of dealing with that Centurion…Chief." Shepard says

The SPARTAN-II Supersoldier John-117 better known as Master Chief removes his hood and then his cloak as he places away his M6H Pistol.

"Well it was either that or I could of broke his hands and then shot him." Chief says

"Hey uh…Shepard, Chief I hate to bother you two but it seems we're not done just yet." Garrus says

The two look over and then notice as the Gondor and Rohirrim soldiers have their swords, spears and bows all pointed towards each and every one of them.

"Should probably off expected something like this." Chief says

"I have the feeling this is going to become a common thing during our travel." Shepard says

…

Aragorn and the others walk up to the new strangers with their weapons at the ready.

"Who are you people?!" Eomer asks

"Hey pal if you didn't just notice we just saved your asses from Cerberus so how about being a little bit more grateful." James says

"And for saving our King as well as Legolas and Gimli and everyone else here we thank you for that. But how do we know that you are just as worse as these men?" Faramir says

"Easy we're all on the same side here we don't mean you or anyone else here any harm at all." Shepard says

"And how can we trust your words?" Eomer asks

"Because if you want to save your world you're going to have to believe them." A voice from behind them says

Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, and Faramir turn around along with some of their soldiers to see a strangely dressed man leaning on the throne chair.

"Doctor nice of you to join us." Shepard says

"Yeahhh sorry I'm a little late besides I can't exactly be around when you guys start firing your guns and all I might get hit and I really don't like that." The Doctor says as he walks forward

Eomer draws his sword and points it at the Doctor's throat. "Who are you?" Eomer asks

"I'm the Doctor nice to meet ya. And to answer you're earlier question on who these guys are and how can you trust them. Well let me introduce you to the heroes Commander Shepard, Master Chief and Shepard's friends over there Ashley Williams, James Vega, EDI, Liara T'Soni, Javik, Garrus Vakarian, and Tali Zorah Vas Normandy. The people who are going to be the ones to help you lot save your world from the Reapers." The Doctor says pointing out who's who.

"Eomer (Eomer looks at Aragorn) lower your weapon." Aragorn says

Eomer does just that as he sheathes his sword away.

"While I thank you for saving us what you have said Doctor…I do not understand…what is going on?" Aragorn asks

"And what are these Reapers you speak off?" Legolas asks

"The Reapers are the guys you've been fighting pretty much ever since they invaded your world." Garrus says

"It's a long story." Shepard says

…

While the dead Cerberus bodies are disposed of, Shepard and the Doctor meanwhile explain the situation to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and Faramir.

Shepard goes on to explain just what the Reapers are and what's been happening back in his universe since they attacked. He goes on to explain all of the events that have led up to his including the discovery of a lady called Minerva and how her people known as the First Civilization had unlocked the ability to travel across the multiverse and they had unfortunately came to Shepard's Universe many centuries ago during one of the Reapers harvesting of the galaxy. How the Reapers followed the First Civilization through their portals and appeared throughout the multiverse and how the First Civilization sacrificed themselves to stop the Reapers from traveling throughout the Multiverse again. He goes on to explain Minerva's planning on how to stop the Reapers once and for all which included uniting all the Heroes and Armies from throughout the Multiverse to join together to defeat the Reapers once and for all. And how he had already met and recruited heroes such as Master Chief along with a few others as well as their armies who are already waiting back in his universe for Shepard and his team to gather more heroes and armies to battle the Reapers. How Shepard and his team gained the help of the Doctor to travel throughout the Multiverse and have so far been to two other alternate universes with this one being their third. It was Shepard and his teams mission to gather together all the heroes and armies of these alternate universes all so that the Reapers can be defeated once and for all.

For Aragorn and the others this was a lot to take in. This whole multiverse, heroes…and the Reapers…after seeing what these Reapers are capable off and hearing what is going on back in Shepard and Chief's universes. And both Shepard and Chief's universes had far more advanced weapons, and other things that none of Aragorn and his forces could not have due to the technology of their time and how even they were not fairing very well against these Reapers. Aragorn saw Shepard's mission as a noble quest and if what he heard those Cerberus soldiers said was true…was that him, Legolas and Gimli were the heroes of this universe. Aragorn was about to say that he would like to help Shepard but he was needed on his world at a time like this. However it seems that Shepard was already prepared for what Aragorn was about to say as he says.

"I know that you want to stay here on your world in your universe because at a time like this your world needs you now more than ever. Same thing happened with Chief back in his universe. He wanted to stay behind because of the Reapers attacking his world and universe. But I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I felt that way too when I left my Earth...I left a great friend of mine behind on Earth...he's leading our resistance back on my Earth. But he said something to me that's true...I had to leave Earth...if we were to stand a chance against the Reapers I needed to gather all of our allies together if we even had any chance of winning this war. If we don't band together and fight the Reapers alone...this war's already lost. If you want to save your universe you need to join forces with the rest of us to fight the Reapers." Shepard says

"And according to this little device right here you are three of the four heroes that we are searching for in this universe." The Doctor says

"_Wait…three of the four heroes of this universe?" _Aragorn thought in his head

"_If what the Doctor said was true…then who was the fourth hero? Could it be…" Aragorn thought_

"Commander Shepard, Doctor I think I know of the fourth Hero you speak of. He is a friend of ours. Gandalf he is called." Aragorn says

"Oh I already know about old Gandalf the White very powerful wizard here in Middle-Earth. If the time is correct then by now he should be in the Undying Lands if I remember correctly?" The Doctor says

"You know of Gandalf?" Legolas asks

"Well I know about him and you fellas but you don't know me…until now that is. I've already told the Commander, Chief and the others about you already. Aragorn the Second Elessar former Dunedain Ranger was what you were before. Looked the other way when it came to your lineage and what not but in the end well here you are after the defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron you became King of Gondor. Legolas Thranduil Elven Prince of Mirkwood, the most skilled archer in this entire world, a marksman as some other people would call no one has ever bested your skills with a bow and arrow as a matter of fact there are others quite like you in other universes skilled marksman with different weapons and whatnot of course, pretty much like Garrus right here who's skilled with a sniper both of you never miss a target." The Doctor says

"Really now Doctor? You never mentioned anything about that before. You know Shepard when we gather all these other marksman I should form my own team if that's the case. We could take out a lot of Reapers and Cerberus soldier and win the entire war in just a couple weeks maybe." Garrus says sarcastically

"Sorry Garrus but you're already part of a team." Shepard says

"If you two are done I can continue…Anyways where was I? Oh right Gimli son of Gloin and a nasty dwarf when it comes to fighting with an axe well any kind of axe that is. And then finally your friend Gandalf the White the powerful wizard of Middle-Earth. You are the heroes of this universe." The Doctor says

"Well what you say is correct about Gandalf. He is in the Undying Lands and unfortunately we have no way of getting to the lands. If you have a way however if I can request take me with you to the Undying Lands…so I can see if our friends are okay. If you allow me to go with you and allow me to see what has become of our friends…alive or dead I will pledge us, and our forces to your alliance to fight against these Reapers." Aragorn says

"…Then that's what we'll do Aragorn. We'll help you find your friends. And you can come with us too." Shepard says

"I shall come as well." Legolas says

"And same goes for me." Gimli says

"We will always be by your side Aragorn." Legolas says

"Thank you." Aragorn says

"Faramir I know what you are about to say and I have to request that you and Eomer stay here." Aragorn says

"Why should we stay here?" Eomer asks

"I need the two of you to look after all these refugees in my absence. (Looks at the Doctor) If I may Doctor I would like to bring ten of my best men with me to help us." Aragorn asks

"Well I suppose a few more people wouldn't be much of a problem." The Doctor says

"It does seem like the right choice Eomer we are needed here. The refugees and the rest of our men need us here." Faramir says

"I suppose you and Aragorn are correct." Eomer says

"I should also leave some of my teammates here as well. If the Reapers or Cerberus attack you'll need their help." Shepard says

"Great I'll give all of you some time to get ready for the travel to the Undying Lands when you're done you can find me in the back." The Doctor says as he leaves

…

While Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli prepare with Faramir and Eomer choosing five of their best Gondor and Rohirrim soldiers to accompany Aragorn and the others on the mission. Shepard meanwhile talks to his team as they gather at a table in the Golden Hall.

"So some of us are going to have to stay here and help watch over these people here?" James asks sitting on a bench

"That's right. We've all seen what their technology is like. And if the Reapers of Cerberus forces attack this place it's best if they have some of you to help out." Shepard says

"Shepard's plan does seem like the most logic. We need these soldiers here for the combined army forces and they've already suffered heavy losses as it is. We need a lot of soldiers alive if we are to have Aragorn's forces join forces with our forces." Chief says

"I've already decided on the ones who are going to be coming with me and the ones who will stay here. Chief, Garrus, Liara, Tali the four of you are going to be coming with me on this mission. Ash, James, EDI, Javik I need the four of you to stay here and help Faramir and Eomer. Ash you'll be in charge of the team." Shepard says

"Got it Shepard won't let you down." Ashley says

"Alright then let's move out." Shepard says

…

Shepard and his selected team arrive at the back of the Golden Hall in the room which contains the TARDIS. They wait for a couple of minutes until Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli along with their ten selected Gondor and Rohirrim soldiers finally join them in the room. Aragorn is wearing his garb that he wore at the Battle of the Black Gate while Legolas and Gimli are also wearing their old travel and battle gear for the mission.

"So Commander how is it you plan on getting to the Undying Lands?" Aragorn asks

"With this." Shepard says pointing behind him to the TARDIS

Aragorn and his group however look at the blue box in confusion.

"You plan on getting us across the sea and into the Undying Lands…in this blue box?" Gimli asks

"Trust us this blue box here can do things that would be too hard to explain to you." Chief says

The Doctor then opens the door and pokes his head out "Okay everyone ready?"

"Everyone's here Doctor." Shepard says

"Great then well Allons-y!" The Doctor says as he ducks back into the TARDIS.

Shepard and his team walk into the TARDIS as Aragorn and the others slowly approach the blue box before Aragorn pushes open the double doors all the way and looks inside to be…amazed by the sight. Aragorn walks in and is joined by the rest of his group who are all amazed at the sight of the inside of the TARDIS as Shepard and the others gather at the center.

"It's bigger on the inside then the outside. Yeah I get that a lot." Doctor says

"I can guess why." One of the Gondor soldiers say

"Alright then the Undying Lands let's go!" The Doctor says as he begins flipping the switches of the TARDIS and the TARDIS starts making its sound as outside the TARDIS begins to vanish and then fully disappears.

…

_The Undying Lands…_

The TARDIS materializes in an open field with some trees and big rocks in the area. The doors to the TARDIS open up as Shepard and his team walk out followed by Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the soldiers as they stare all around in amazement.

"The Undying Lands…"Legolas says in shock

"Incredible…"Aragorn says in shock too.

"So Doctor where do we go from here?" Shepard asks the Doctor as he exits the TARDIS holding the Hero Tracker in his hands.

"Hold on now Uhhhh ah here we go we now head twenty miles east thhhh(The Doctor begins spinning in a circle still pointing outwards with his finger as he stops after a couple of seconds still confusing Shepard and the others)that way!" The Doctor says pointing to the South.

"Okay Doctor thanks. And Doctor anyway we can contact you just in case we need a pickup in case things get dangerous?" Shepard asks

"Oh right hold on then." The Doctor says as he takes out his Sonic Screwdriver and points it at Shepard's Omni-Tool and activates his Screwdriver.

The Doctor then turns off his screwdriver and says to Shepard "Alright now you can contact me in the TARDIS wherever I am with your Omni-Tool should you need some help and well that's that." Doctor says

"All right Doctor thanks. (to the others) alright then everyone let's movie out." Shepard says

…

Shepard, Aragorn and their groups begin to walk across the open fields they landed in, in the Undying Lands as they start making their way to where Gandalf should be located along with hopefully everyone else. Walking for a couple of hours the group finds themselves soon in the mountains as they trek across the grassy and rocky tops and across the mountain pathways on the side of the mountains carefully and still seeing no signs of Reaper activity.

The group soon begins to make their way in a single filed line through a narrow passage in the mountain as they are close to exiting the mountain areas. Chief leads point in front of the others with Shepard and Aragorn behind followed by Garrus, Legolas, Tali, Liara, Gimli and the soldiers as they navigate their way carefully through the narrow passage still on high alert especially in the narrow passage as there is not much room to maneuver around. As Chief carries his MA5D assault rifle at the ready Shepard and Aragorn meanwhile begin to talk to each other.

"I'm sorry to have brought all of this on you and your people Aragorn." Shepard says

"Do not blame yourself for what has happened Shepard. You could not have predicted all of this. And even then according to this Minerva the Reapers were trying to unlock the ability to travel to other universes meaning that you could not off done anything to stop them from doing so. Besides had you not discovered what you had then all of the other universes would off all been destroyed." Aragorn says

"I just wish that there was some way we could of saved your worlds before they ended up like this…like my universe." Shepard says

"You are saving our worlds Shepard. Had you not discovered Minerva and learned what you had then we would not off met…and you are saving our worlds as we speak in the best way you can. This plan of uniting all of the heroes of the universes together and their armies to combat the Reapers is how you will save our worlds. Based on what you have said is happening in yours and Master Chief's world and what I have seen happened in ours by ourselves we truly stand no chance against them. But by joining forces we will stand a much better chance." Aragorn says

"I just hope it won't all be for nothing." Shepard says

"So Shepard…what can you tell me of the Master Chief?" Aragorn asks

"Not much really just met him recently. The Doctor took us to his universe cause he said that he was going to be of big help in recruiting or rescuing the rest of the heroes. Him and his friend the Arbiter were the second group of Heroes we recruited and their military forces as well. We didn't start off on good terms…well mostly because he thought I was with Cerberus. We got into a uh…little brawl." Shepard says

"How little are we talking here exactly?" Aragorn asks

"Let's just say in the end we both had to get our armors repaired from dents, and both had to get a little bit of medical attention me with some broken bones and Chief…well his bones are pretty much unbreakable from what the Doctor told me." Shepard says causing Aragorn to have a small chuckle.

"If there was one thing I learned about the Chief was that he's a great and deadly hero in combat. From what he told me he received augmentations to his body that made him more faster, stronger and some other things which the armor he wears also doubles up on making him pretty much a Super Soldier to say. And from the Doctor I learned that Chief has prevented his Humanity from being wiped many times fighting in a war for 30 years from the beginning to end, and doing other stuff that would seem pretty suicidal to anyone else on the mission. Almost like me to say but I've always had my teammates to back me up. Chief on the other hand is a one man army for the majority of those things he's done. That's all I learned, there's some stuff that the Doctor didn't tell me…mostly the personal stuff. Says to wait for the Chief to tell me about it himself if he ever decides too." Shepard says

"Should I ever see him in combat I will see for myself. And what about you Shepard?" Aragorn asks

"Well I'm not much of a Super Soldier like Chief is. I'm pretty much a regular human mind for my ability known as Biotics…" Shepard says but is cut off as he notices Chief stop in his tracks and raise his gun forward and his left hand upwards and forms a fist.

Knowing the signal Shepard stops in his tracks while also stopping Aragorn from walking and then signals the rest of his team by also raising his left fist into the air.

"What is it Chief?" Shepard whispers

"I've got movement on my motion tracker." Chief whispers back

"Where?" Shepard asks

"…All around us." Chief says

"Wait…What?" Shepard asks with the rest of his team also confused as they are surrounded on both sides by the mountain walls and see no signs of movement behind them.

"Shepard? If I my ask can the creatures you call Husks…climb on walls?" Aragorn asks

"Yeah why?" Shepard asks looking at Aragorn and then noticing Aragorn looking upwards too which Shepard knows what he means.

Shepard slowly looks upwards as does Chief and the others as they look upwards to see a huge horde of Husks begin to descend from mountain walls towards them.

"Oh…well that's not good." Shepard says as he points his M-8 Avenger upwards and begins firing his assault rifle at the husks with Chief and the others joining in as Chief fires his MA5D, Garrus fires his M-15 Vindicator, Tali fires her Arc Pistol, and Liara fires her M-3 Predator Pistol at the husks. Immediately husks start falling from the mountain walls as more however begin to take their places as what seems like a never ending horde crawls down the walls.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yells

Legolas knows what to do as he pulls out his Galadhrim Bow and his arrows as he begins assisting Shepard and the others as he fires his arrows into the skulls of husks. More and more husks bodies fall as Shepard and his team continue to shoot them down only for more husks to start coming down the wall towards them. As Tali continues firing her Arc Pistol she gets a sudden strange feeling and turns around just as a Husk pounces from the wall towards her and pins her to the ground. Tali tries to go for her pistol but finds it out of reach as the Husk begins to attack her. Garrus however notices and quickly fires a burst from his M-15 Vindicator at the Husk and kills it as Tali pushes the dead body off her.

"Shepard we cannot stay here!" Aragorn yells

"He's right we're in a bad position. We need to get out of this narrow passage. We're too exposed." Chief says

"I got it. Liara Singularity!" Shepard says

Liara nods and powers up her Biotics as she then sends a Singularity orb into the air above them which appears in the middle of the higher part of the passage catching the husks in a gravitational pull which some detach from the wall while the majority try to hold onto the wall.

"Let's move! Chief!" Shepard yells

Chief immediately starts making his way through the narrow passage with the others behind him while constantly being careful of any Husks that might be in front of him. Chief soon spots the exit and charges out finding himself in an open downhill slope field where a large forest layed before him. Chief then turns around with his MA5D and gets back at the exit as he helps the others getting out of the passageway.

…

As the last soldier runs out of the passage Shepard examines the layout before him as the group continue to hear the many husks behind them in the passage still chasing after them.

"Everyone into the forest quickly!" Shepard yells

Immediately the group starts sprinting their way towards the forest. Liara who is trying to catch her breath is about to start running when all of a sudden a Husk she did not notice jumps from the mountain wall behind her and tacklers her to the ground. Liara quickly turns around while on the ground to see the Husk get back up and charge at her, Chief however comes in the nick of time hitting the Husk away with the butt end of his gun and then putting a couple of rounds into the Husk as he then picks up Liara by her arm helping her to her feet.

"Go!" Chief yells giving Liara a little shove as she starts running to the forest.

Chief turns around to start seeing as the Husks begin coming out from the passage. He opens fire on the Husks with his Assault Rifle taking out three of them but as more pour out from the passage. Chief immediately reloads his assault rifle and then turns and quickly begins running after the others.

…

As the group run down the hill towards the forest all of a sudden out from some holes in the ground Cannibals begin crawling out. Garrus running forward notices a Cannibal come out from a hole right in front of him and barely dodges the Cannibal swinging his legs to his right as the Cannibal tries reaching out for him with its claw. As another Cannibal is about to climb out of its hole Gimli who is running towards it brings out his axe and as the creature roars at him Gimli swings his axe into the cannibals face and as he runs past it brings his axe out of the cannibals face as it falls back into the hole.

As the Cannibals climb out of their holes they are soon joined by the horde sized Husks as they begin chasing after Shepard and the others who arrive and rush into the forest.

Finding themselves in the forest which is thick, and dense as the group runs into the forest with the army of Husks and Cannibals behind them, continuing to run deeper into the forest the group soon begins to get fired upon as Cannibals begin firing their Arm Cannons causing High-Velocity rounds to fly all around Shepard and the others as the rounds fly past the members of the group or hit trees or rocks.

"Anyone have any idea how many of those things are chasing!" Garrus yells out

"You want to turn around and count!" Shepard replies back

Running deeper and deeper into the forest the group soon find themselves approaching a thick and dense fog in front of them. Stopping just a few feet away the group stare at the fog and wonder what to do.

"Yeah uhh anyone want to see what's on the other side of the fog cause I don't want to run blindly into fog and then next thing I know I fall off a cliff." Garrus says

The roars of the Husks and Cannibals get louder "We don't have any other choice into the fog!" Chief says

The group then runs into the fog.

…

Tali stops running and turns around to see no one behind her. Frantically Tali starts looking all around in an attempt to see anyone in the thick fog but to no avail seeing and hearing nothing.

"Garrus?...Liara?...Shepard!" Tali says before running off to her right.

Chief meanwhile slowly walks through the fog checking all around and trying to use his motion tracker to find where the others are but finds something messing up his tracker as he is not able to pinpoint anyone.

Shepard slowly backs up pointing his M-8 Avenger out in case any Husks charge towards him as he backs up, unknown to him Aragorn is backing up right behind him with Anduril drawn as the too unexpectedly back up right towards each other soon touching each other's back causing the two to quickly twirl around towards each other and raising their weapons at each other. However the two then notice each other.

"Shepard I apologize. Did not recognize you." Aragorn says

"Yeah same goes to you." Shepard says

"I'm guessing you have not found anyone from your group yet?" Aragorn asks sheathing away his sword.

"Haven't found them or been able to get in contact with them. Something here is messing up my comms." Shepard says

Aragorn nods his head when he all of a sudden turns around looking behind him looking as if he heard someone call his name.

"Aragorn?" Shepard asks

"Can it be?" Aragorn asks as he begins to run off

"Aragorn wait!" Shepard says as he begins to chase after Aragorn.

…

Tali continues running through the dense fog still trying to locate someone, anyone from the group. Garrus meanwhile slowly walks backwards through the fog with his M-92 Mantis Sniper out as he tries using the scope to try and find the others while also keeping a lookout for Husks and Cannibals. Garrus hears what sounds like a twig snapping right behind him and turns around and fires off a shot from his Mantis which travels into the fog.

"Whoa!" A female voice yells out that Garrus recognizes as Tali's

"(lowers his gun) what the? Tali?" Garrus says

Tali comes storming through the fog with anger showing in her walk.

"Hey Garrus do you always use your girlfriends as target practice?! You almost hit me!" Tali says

"Hey, hey easy now I didn't mean to shoot you. I heard a twig snap from your direction and thought it was a Husk." Garrus says

"Well…Wait a twig? I didn't step on any twig." Tali says

"You didn't? Then who—"Garrus says but is cut off when by the hand of Master Chief grabbing and yanking away his Mantis.

Garrus and Tali both stare at Chief who stares at Garrus. "Garrus words of advice when dealing with combat in a dense and thick fog. One never use a Sniper Rifle as things are going to be getting close for combat. And two (shoves the Mantis back at Garrus) try to identify friend from foe before firing off a round. You might end up killing the wrong person." Chief says

All of a sudden the three hear what sounds like Liara's voice. "Hello is anyone out there! I need help!"

"That sounded like Liara." Tali says

"Let's move out." Chief says to the three move towards where the voice came from.

"Liara can you hear me!" Garrus yells out

"Garrus? Is that you?" Liara says

"Yeah it's me. I'm with Tali and Chief! Where are you!?" Garrus yells out as the three stop to try and find where Liara is again.

"I'm over here!" Liara's voice is heard from their right as the three run in that direction.

The three come across Liara to find her in a situation with her on the ground and her right leg stuck between two rocks. Chief acts quickly as he rushes over and using his augmented strength moves one of the rocks out of the way freeing Liara's leg.

"Liara are you alright?" Tali asks

"I…I don't think so. I think I sprained my foot it (groans) hurts." Liara says

"We need to get her out of here quickly before—"Chief says before he is cut off by the sound of Husks in the fog.

"That doesn't sound good." Garrus says as he pulls out his Vindicator.

"Tali get Liara and get moving immediately. Garrus. You and me will take care of the Husks." Chief says preparing his MA5D.

Tali rushes over and picks up Liara lifting her right arm over her shoulder as she begins to carry Liara away. Chief and Garrus start backing up with the sounds of the Husks closing in on them as they point their guns out into the fog waiting for the first sight of the Husks. As the growls grow louder and louder the first contact is made as a Husk charges towards Chief making itself known and seen just a couple feet away from Chief who acts quickly and puts a couple rounds into the husk as it falls forward dead. Two more husks appear before Garrus who fires a burst into each husk as more and more husks begin appearing through the thick fog showing themselves to Chief and Garrus who just as quickly take them down as the group continues moving forward with Tali still carrying Liara just behind the two. As Tali continues carrying Liara she hears a husk to her right and looks to see a Husk charge at her through the fog. Unable to do anything Tali is about to call for help from Garrus but Liara acts quickly pulling out her M-3 Predator and firing it at the Husk and hitting it in the face killing it.

"Chief I'm starting to run low on ammo don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold out!" Garrus says

"Make each shot count as best as possible!" Chief says

All of a sudden as the group continue walking they begin to hear what sounds like someone chanting in some sort of strange language which continues to grow louder and louder.

"You guys hear that?" Tali says

"What is that?" Garrus says

As the chanting voice goes away suddenly a blue streak of lightning passes by Tali and Liara who both turn and look in confusion as the lightning then passes between Chief and Garrus who are confused by this as the lightning hits the husk in front of them and then starts passing through the other husks behind it as soon all the husks in the fog are hit by the lightning like a chain reaction as they roar into the air before dying as the lightning passes right back through them, pass Garrus and Chief and pass Tali and Liara who all turn as the lightning passes back by them as the lightning returns to what seems to be a sword as the fog in front of them starts clearing to reveal the sun which is going down and before them stands an old man wearing white robes with a sword in hand which is pointed outwards. The old man then withdraws his sword as he stares at the four heroes.

"You have come here along with the ones known as Aragorn, Commander Shepard, Legolas and Gimli seeking the other hero…The one known as…Gandalf the White. Am I correct." The old man says

"Depends on who I'm talking too that I can release that information." Chief says

"Well I am who you seek…Master Chief, Garrus Vakarian, Tali Zorah, and Liara T'Soni." The old man says

"Hold on…your." Liara says but is cut off.

"Yes…I am Gandalf the White. Wizard, and friend to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli." Gandalf says

…

Gandalf begins leading the group to the hideout of where him and the Elves of the Undying Lands have set up along the way informing them of what has happened.

"The Reapers attacked the Undying Lands first before attacking Middle-Earth. Two hours before to be exact… We tried to send a warning message to Aragorn and the others in Middle-Earth, but the creatures you call the Reapers destroyed and captured all of our ports and as such we were not able to send a warning. Our most powerful and wisest elves tried to telepathically contact Aragorn and the others but something was somehow blocking their telepathic communications. Which is why Aragorn and the others did not expect the attack when they were hit by the Reapers… Just like over there none of our weapons did anything to the Reapers only affecting their Husks. But even then their much more advanced weapons and what you call Biotics proved too much for us and we went into hiding. Using the power of the Elven Rings we were able to create a fog barrier all around our hiding location in the forest and in the sky as well and thanks to the powers of the Elves we've been able to keep in hiding from the Reapers…where many of the other elves are we do not know, all we can hope is that they are hiding as well." Gandalf says

"You knew about us Gandalf…about Shepard and the Reapers. Did you?" Chief asks

"Yes I encountered your friend. When Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel felt Aragorn's presence close by they were able to telepathically contact him and lead him and Shepard who was with him to us. Along with Legolas, Gimli and the ten soldiers who came with you. Since the four of you were not of this universe they could only sense you but not contact you. So I came out to find the four of you." Gandalf says

"I'm guessing based on all the stuff you just said, Shepard has already explained the situation to you." Garrus says

"That is correct. Shepard has told us all of it. As we make our way to where me along with the elves have been in hiding Shepard speaks right now to the Elven Lords in an attempt to convince them to join your war effort. Since Aragorn and the others have already agreed as joining your group of heroes I will join you as well. After this we will head back to Edoras and also gather your army of Rohirrim and Gondor soldiers to take to where you gather your armies." Gandalf says

As the group approach a stone bridge with a river below all of a sudden a large group of elves with bows and arrows trained on Chief and the others except Gandalf pop out from bushes and from behind trees causing the group to stop in their track.

"Not a nice welcoming committee." Garrus says

"It is okay they are with Aragorn and the others." Gandalf says to the elves who look at each other before lowering their weapons then.

"Thank you." Gandalf says as he walks forward as Chief and the others follow him.

As the elves disperse from their cover the lead elf with white hair and wearing silver armor walks forward.

"Our apologies Gandalf but we simply were on our guard due to these strangers…looks." The elf says

"Do not worry Glorfindel they are friends of Commander Shepard" Gandalf says

"One cannot be too careful of strangers these days Gandalf." Glorfindel says.

"Glorfindel one of Shepard's friends have been hurt while on the way here. Can you have the healers tend to her wound?" Gandalf asks

"I will get a healer on it immediately." Glorfindel says as he signals two elven warriors over as Tali hands Liara over to them and they carry her off.

"Come now I will lead you to Shepard and the others." Gandalf says as they walk into the Elves hideout which consists of large, tall trees about with bushes and rocks lying about with elven tents set up all over as elves soldiers and refugees wander about.

…

In an elven ruin in the center of the ruin with an open area before a staircase that leads to three thrones. Commander Shepard along with Aragorn stand before the three elven lords and lady Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel.

"While we wish to lend you the support of our forces Commander Shepard, should the Reapers find our hidden location we will not have the sufficient forces to be able to hold the Reaper forces back and give our refugees the time they would need to escape." The Elrond says

"Elrond we both need to give Shepard the support of our forces for the battle against the Reapers. I have already given him the support of the Men of the West, we don't know if the dwarves will be able to lend their forces and that leaves you and the elves. By ourselves we will not be able to defeat the Reapers. We need to have our forces join with the other armies that Shepard has and is gathering to fight against the Reapers." Aragorn says

"Aragorn unlike what has happened in Middle-Earth what we have here we have been accounted for. We still do not know of any other hideouts or groups of survivors out in the Undying Lands that may of survived the Reapers attack. With what we have we will not be able to provide support to both our and Shepard's forces." Celeborn says

As Shepard and Aragorn try to reason with the Elven Lords from the entranceway a Hobbit watches as the conversation goes on. Gandalf and the others soon arrive at the entrance as Gandalf stops before entering, looking at the Hobbit before him.

"Well now Frodo what are you doing here?" Gandalf asks

The Hobbit revealed to be Frodo Baggins turns around at Gandalf and smiles.

"Gandalf you're back." Frodo says happily but then notices Chief and the others.

"Do not fear Frodo these are friends of the Commander." Gandalf says

"Oh well…in that case I welcome you as well friends of Shepard." Frodo says

"Nice to meet ya kid." Garrus says

"Tell me Frodo…what has happened in my absence." Gandalf asks as he and the others walk over to Frodo.

"The Commander and Aragorn have been trying to reason with Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel to have the elves give support to Shepard's gathering army. So far it is not going well." Frodo says

"What do you mean?" Chief asks

"Unfortunately the elves that are in this hideout are all we have accounted for Spartan. We do not know if any other elves have survived the attack from the Reapers and are in hiding or what. And as such we only have the forces that are here." Gandalf says

"And because of that Lord Elrond does not want to give some of his forces to Shepard as all the elven warriors will be needed here in case the Reapers found our hiding location. To give the refugees time to escape should we be discovered." Frodo says

"It's a logical problem. Lose some of your forces giving them to others for a fight but in doing so weakening your defenses…but by giving your allies more forces should your forces provide good assets and help win the war then you save more people, especially if there are more survivors out there." Chief says

"No kidding." Garrus says

Chief all of a sudden unexpectedly turns around and then leaves as he heads off somewhere else.

"Where's he going?" Tali asks

"Who knows?" Garrus says

…

_Meanwhile on the outer perimeter of the Elven Hideout…_

Two Elven Warriors are on patrol walking close to the fog barrier that protects their hideout. The two talk to each other when all of a sudden a sound coming from the fog barrier catches their attention. The two take out their swords and ready them as the one on the left signals the other one forward to check it out. The other elf does just that as he slowly walks forward with his sword pointed forward and reaches the edge of the barrier. The elf narrows his eyes as he tries to see into the fog when all of a sudden two shots ring out from the fog as the elf is hit twice in the chest and falls backwards dead. The other elf in fear turns and runs in an attempt to warn the others about the attack. However something lands in front of him and as he runs by a small round object the object explodes and sends the elf flying as he lands back on the ground dead. The two elf warrior bodies lay dead as from the thick fog, a Cerberus Centurion steps out with his M-96 Mattock drawn. He slowly and quietly breathes as he looks all around and seeing that the area is clear speaks into his comm.

"All clear. All forces move forward." The Centurion says as he walks forward just as two Assault Troops behind him on both his left and right walk out of the fog with their weapons drawn.

…

"However the Commander does speak the truth…by ourselves we cannot defeat these Reapers…but if we were to join forces with the Commander and his Army…we can stand a much better chance than we would…alone." Galadriel says

"Fine then Galadriel...Commander Shepard our decision is final. We will ally with you and give you some of our forces. In fact we shall begin sending out small teams of our men out into the Undying Land so we can see if we can come into contact with anymore survivors. If we do and we can gather all of them here at this hideout we will be able to supply your army with more forces perhaps even." Elrond says

"Thank you. I will just need to contact my friend and…"

"Shepard this is Chief do you read me!" Chief says stopping Shepard in his sentence

"I hear you Chief what is it?" Shepard says

"We got a situation here. Cerberus forces are attacking the hideout. I repeat I have engaged Cerberus forces who are attacking the hideout! I'm helping the elves fight back but their weapons aren't doing anything against them I need some support over here!" Chief says

"I read you Chief I'm on my way with the others." Shepard says

"What is it?" Aragorn asks

"Cerberus they must of somehow tracked us through that fog and are attacking the camp." Shepard says as he pulls out his M-8 Avenger.

"You brought the enemy into our camp Commander!" Celeborn says angered by this

"Cerberus are nothing like the Reapers. Their soldiers are a lot more smarter than the Husks and just as equally deadly." Shepard says

"Stay here for your safety." Shepard says as he runs off running through the entranceway as Tali and Garrus join him as they run to the frontlines.

As the three run towards the fighting they run by fleeing elf warriors and refugees who run in fear of the Cerberus attack. At the frontline meanwhile the Elven Warriors try their best to try and repel Cerberus's attack but to no avail as their weapons have no effect on the Cerberus soldiers armor as their weapons tear right through the elven ranks. Chief meanwhile is fighting the Cerberus soldiers to full effect as he tries to protect the elven warriors from getting themselves killed.

Chief runs forward firing his MA5D into the Cerberus ranks taking out a couple of assault troopers as he ducks into cover behind a tree as high-velocity rounds impact into the tree. Chief reloads his assault rifle and then pulls out and primes a grenade and throws it around the tree corner at the Cerberus soldiers as the grenade goes off killing some Cerberus troops. Chief then runs out from behind the tree and continues firing his gun at Cerberus soldiers.

…

_Nearby…_

Cerberus troops begin assaulting the medical area as elven warriors try their best to hold off the attack while refugees and healers try to evacuate the wounded and gather all of the medical supplies. As a Cerberus Centurion and Assault Trooper get on the side of one tent, as they fire from behind the tent all of a sudden two shots come out from inside the tent the shots hitting them in the head as they fall down dead. Liara who has fully healed from her wound pops out from inside the tent and fires her M-3 Predator Pistol at the attacking Cerberus troops managing to take out two more assault troopers. Liara casts a Singularity catching some Cerberus troops in it and fires her pistol at them taking them out while they are left defenseless.

…

_Nearby…_

Shepard, Garrus and Tali fire back at the Cerberus forces from behind their covers as Shepard ducks behind a rock, Tali from behind a tree, and Garrus from behind a wheelbarrow.

"Shepard we are outnumbered and outgunned here! And considering what we've got left I don't know how much longer we can last here!" Garrus says

"Just keep holding them back don't let up!" Shepard says

…

From the three different areas of the battle the heroes try their best to hold back the Cerberus attack force but to no avail as they are dangerously close to running out of ammo as they try their best to hold back the attackers.

Chief has started to engage the Cerberus forces in Hand-to-Hand combat with his combat knife drawn, Liara continues to use her Biotics to give Cerberus forces a major headache, and Shepard Garrus and Tali continue to fire their weapons at Cerberus forces from their cover spots making sure to make every shot count.

…

However the three heroes do not know that Cerberus forces have already breached deep into the camp as Cerberus forces slowly burn and ransack the hideout killing all elves in their path. Meanwhile at the ruin with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo and the Elven Lords along with a couple of Elven Warriors with their arrows pointed towards the door the group wait and hope that Shepard and the others are okay. All of a sudden a Cerberus Assault trooper charges through the entrance as one of the elf warriors lets loose his arrow which does no damage to the armor as a couple more assault troopers charge into the room and point their rifles as the group.

"Freeze!" The one in the middle yells

Gandalf acts quickly raising his sword into the air summoning a bolt of lightning and then points it at the Cerberus troops sending the lightning strike at them as it hits the trooper in the middle and then transfers to the other four as they are electrocuted to death. However as they go down soon a Centurion along with two full squads of Assault Troopers charge in with their weapons pointed at the group.

"We've got you surrounded and outmanned! Surrender now!" the Centurion says as Aragorn and the others try to think of a way to escape this.

"Drop the weapons!" The Centurion yells

However just then a strange sound is heard in the air and out of nowhere a blue box appears between the Cerberus soldiers and Aragorn and the others.

"What the?" The Centurion says

The doors to the TARDIS open up as the Doctor walks out and leans against the TARDIS doorway.

"Well now hello there soldiers of Cerberus!" The Doctor says with a smile on his face.

"You're the one known as the Doctor!" The Centurion says

"Ohh so Cerberus knows about me now huh. Oh well that really doesn't change a lot." The Doctor says

"You're coming with us! Arrest him!" The Centurion orders to his men.

"Sorry lads I'm afraid I can't let you do that I have a multiverse to save and all with Shepard and the other Heroes. I hope you don't mind if I brought along some friends." The Doctor says as he pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver and points it at his console in the TARDIS as he activates it.

The Doctor then has the TARDIS fire its Universal Connection gun which fires a shot to the Doctor's right and left which then floats in mid-air and then opens a small medium sized rectangular portal on each side of the Doctor.

"What the?" One of the Assault Troopers says as the Cerberus soldiers become confused as well as Aragorn and the others.

"All righty then boys and girls go out and have some fun!" The Doctor yells out

All of a sudden bullets, plasma, high-velocity rounds, and lasers are fired out from the portals taking out many of the Cerberus forces as the Centurion and a few lucky others dodge the shots as rounds fly all around them giving them no chance of firing back at whoever is shooting at them. All of a sudden out from the portal, UNSC Marines, Covenant Separatists Elites, Alliance Marines, Turians, Krogan, and New Republic Army forces exit from the portals with their weapons pointed out and finish off the remaining Cerberus forces.

"Move out!"

"Secure the area!"

"Let's move, move, move!" various Squad leaders yell out as the forces begin to move out followed by more of their men from the portals.

Aragorn and the others watch as this happens as the Doctor walks towards him and the others.

"Doctor…what is…"

"Well I thought I should bring some help since you were in some danger." The Doctor says

"But how did you know?" Aragorn asks

"Well I may of also of gave Chief the ability to also contact me while I was in the TARDIS from anywhere no matter where I am. And he called me and told me of the situation and well here's some help." The Doctor says

…

The combined forces of the UNSC, Separatist Covenant, Alliance, Turian, Krogan and New Republic soldiers begin to quickly make their way through the attacking Cerberus forces who are caught off guard by their sudden arrival as they try to react to this sudden quick and swift counterattack, but to no avail as they are cut down before they can react.

Liara finds herself tired out from using up a lot of Biotic powers as she is surrounded on all sides by Cerberus forces. Liara tries her best to try and find some way to take them out or at least protect herself but cannot find herself to do so. All of a sudden the Cerberus assault troopers are all taken out while others nearby look up to see the arrival of the combined army forces as they are all cut down before they can react. Liara looks around to see this happen and smiles as she falls to her knees tired out.

Shepard drives his Omni-Blade into a Centurions head as he then throws him aside while nearby Garrus tackles an assault trooper to the ground and proceeds to hit his face with the butt end of his sniper rifle. Tali tries her best to defend herself from the Cerberus forces but soon finds herself out of ammo as a Cerberus assault trooper tacklers her against a tree and then throws her on the ground. The trooper pulls out his Hornet and tries to fire but Garrus sees this and quickly pushes the gun upwards causing the trooper to fire his gun wildly into the air as Garrus then knees the trooper causing him to bend over in pain. Garrus then flips the Cerberus trooper onto his back and then twists his hand causing the trooper to yell in pain and release his gun as Garrus grabs it and fires it into the troopers face at point blank.

"You okay Tali!" Garrus says

"Garrus watch out!" Tali says

Garrus turns around to see a Centurion aim his weapon at him when all of a sudden he is hit multiple times and Garrus, Tali and Shepard turn to see the arrival of friendly forces as they charge forward firing their weapons and taking out Cerberus forces.

…

Chief throws a trooper into the air aiming at three other assault troopers as the trooper he tossed flies into the three sending them crashing to the ground. Chief punches a Cerberus Centurion in the face with his right fist sending him flying and then turns around as he kicks a assault trooper in the stomach sending him flying back. Chief then without looking turns and tosses his knife which embeds itself into a Cerberus troopers face as he falls over dead. Chief then turns around as more Cerberus forces arrive through the fog and point their weapons at him.

All of a sudden the Cerberus forces before him are all cut down in a straight line. Chief turns around to see UNSC Marines along with other allied forces soldiers arrive at the scene as they stop in their tracks and fire at any remaining Cerberus forces.

"Guess that's that." Chief says

…

With the battle over the allied forces begin helping the remaining elven forces take care of the wounded elven warriors and refugees as well as help rebuild all that was destroyed in the initial attack. Meanwhile Shepard and the others after helping out a little head back to the ruins where the Doctor along with the others wait with one of the portals now gone and the other one now in the middle of the ruin.

"Thanks for the help Doctor." Shepard says

"Ah well it was no problem. Besides at least we already have one of our new allies connected to your universe where your gathering the armies and everything." The Doctor says

"Just a uh question Doctor. Where exactly does this portal lead to the gathering point. These guys don't exactly have ships that are…space capable." Garrus says

"Oh well the portals for our elven friends here as well as for Aragorn's forces will both, lead into the UNSC Infinity, courtesy of Captain Lasky. Of course he will have transport ships ship off both forces to other ships and whatnot so room doesn't run out and so they can meet other soldiers and all." The Doctor says

"Sounds good to me." Shepard says

"Also when I went back for help I came across Hackett and well considering the weapons of Aragorn and the others and how they are wellll…ancient and all. He's agreed to have engineers from the Alliance as well as from the Quarians and Geth to examine all the weapons and armor of our new allies and well upgrade the metal of their weapons and armor making them not only more effective against not only the Husks but against even Cerberus. The weapons and armor will look the same and all but the metal will be just a bit more better that their weapons will be able to pierce through Cerberus troops armor and armor that can take a bit more hits before well you know." The Doctor says

"I was about to say, after all that we just went through I think our friends weapons need some major upgrades." Tali says

Just then both Aragorn and Elrond walk up to the group.

"We thank you for the help in this attack Commander Shepard. Even with the recent events we will still honor our alliance. We will start sending out our forces and search for more groups of survivors and have them gather here." Elrond says

"We should head back to Edoras where the rest of your team is Commander and I will prepare my forces for the travel. You have also gained the alliance of the Men of the West." Aragorn says

"And you can also count on the four of us to be there by your side when the final battle begins Commander Shepard." Gandalf says

…

_UNSC Infinity..._

A Kodiak shuttle lands in one of the hangar bays of the UNSC Infinity while a Pelican Dropship with UNSC and Covenant forces takes off and flies towards a Turian ship. One portal is seen open near the stairway to the walkway as UNSC, Separatist Covenant, Alliance, Turian, Asari, Salarian, Krogan, Geth, Quarian, and New Republic soldiers walk around the hangar and talk amongst one another.

Nearby on some crates a group consisting of a couple of UNSC Marines and two ODSTs along with some Elites, Alliance Marines, Turians, Krogan, Asari and New Republic soldiers look at the portal waiting for the new allies that the Commander gathered to walk through so they know who and what these new forces are. Just then a second portal opens to the right side of the other portal causing some of the groups in the hangar to stop and stare at the portals. Just as it does from the left portal exits the first group of Elven Warriors at the same time from the right portal comes the first group of Gondor and Rohirrim soldiers who walk into the hangar with their weapons as well as other supplies in hand all the while staring at the wonder of the hangar bay as well as the transports and the already gathered allied forces.

"These are our new allies? You've got to be kidding me the guys have swords, bows and other pieces of shit weapons that you would find in a museum." One of the UNSC Marines say

"Yeah well from what I heard their stuff are going to be getting some upgrades in terms of the metals of their weapons and armor. Make them a little bit more effective in combat." An Alliance Marine says

"Huh even then these guys are just going to be like cannon fodder. They need to charge forward at the Reapers if they plan on doing any hurting to them." A Krogan soldier says

"True but the Reapers have those Husks that charge forward. These guys could most likely act as defensive barriers and protect us with the guns from those things so they have their usefulness in a way." A male Quarian Marine says

"That is a bit true. But we still don't know what else their capable off." A New Republic soldier says

…

_On the Normandy…_

_War Room…_

"I congratulate you on another job well done Shepard." Admiral Hackett says

"Thank you sir." Shepard says

"But…the thing that troubles me the most about these heroes as well as their army…Shepard they are using ancient weapons. Even if we do upgrade them they still have the problem of using ancient weapons…bows and arrows, swords and spears against the Reaper forces guns? It seems like a disaster waiting to happen." Hackett says

"Which is why we combine them with the rest of our forces. If you remember correctly sir the Reapers have those Husks that will charge at our forces. Aragorn and his forces with their skills in close quarters combat with their weapons will make them excellent defenders of our gunners should the husks charge towards them giving our gunners cover while they take out the other problems like Cannibals and Marauders and other Reaper forces. And same goes for when our forces start clearing out buildings. Put one of their men in the front with a shield that's upgraded with our metals will make it take a bit more beating from a Reaper fire warning of the rest of the men or stopping a Husk in its attack. They along with all of our allies will have their strengths and weaknesses sir. Work together and we can put all of those strengths together and at the same time lose the weaknesses." Shepard says

"Hmm you are true about that Shepard. Like the Doctor told you before I will have engineers from the Alliance start examining the weapons and armor of the Men of the West and Elves and make exact copies of them but using the metals of our universe to make more stronger and better." Hackett says

"Thank you sir…I must take my leave again. Still have other heroes and armies to recruit." Shepard says as he turns and leaves

"Oh and by the way Shepard." Hackett says getting Shepard to stop and turn around

"Keep up all the good work out there. And your plan of getting our forces to know our allies is working greatly. I already have reports from the other leaders of how our forces have been training one another in ways they fight improving the training of all of our forces a bit more in different fighting styles and how CO's are already making battle plans based on the strengths and weaknesses of all our allied forces. We will of course get to know our new allies and start formulating other or new strategies all together. Good luck out there Commander." Hackett says

Shepard nods his head and takes his leave.

…

_Normandy Hangar Bay…_

Chief waits by the elevator door of the Normandy Hangar bay just as it opens and Shepard steps out.

"Chief." Shepard says

"Shepard." Chief says

"Your teams all ready to go out again." Chief says

"What about Aragorn and the others?" Shepard asks

"Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf are still on the Normandy and just met with Luke, the Arbiter and the others. But a shuttle will be here soon to take them to the Infinity where they will rest and train for the battle. They will also be at the ready should we need their assistance on any upcoming missions." Chief says

"Alright then that's good. And what about Eomer, Faramir and Glorfindel?" Shepard asks

"They've already arrived on the Infinity with the rest of their forces which are still coming in. Transport ships are already transporting their forces to other ships and we still have ships from yours, mine and Luke's universe coming in still. Our forces are still growing." Chief says

"And they'll keep on growing too. Now then let's see which universe we're off to next." Shepard says as he and Chief walk into the TARDIS.

…

"All right then everyone ready?" The Doctor says

"Everyone's all here Doctor." Shepard says as he and Chief close the TARDIS doors while his team is about the TARDIS.

"All right then…(Prepares to flip the switch)Off to another Universe!" The Doctor says as he flips the switch

…

_In an Alternate Universe…_

In an unknown location a mirror is seen against a wall which then shows an image of Reaper warships descend from the sky and fire on a large city. Covered by the shadows a woman with black hair watches the events unfold on the mirror before her.

"Well my love…it seems that Fereldan will be needing its Heroic Grey Warden again." The woman says

…

_Meanwhile on the Citadel…_

The Illusive Man walks towards twelve closed pods that lay against the wall with a Cerberus scientist on a control console.

"They are ready sir." The Scientist says

"Excellent job Edward. Now then open the pods." The Illusive Man says

The Cerberus scientist does just that touching a couple buttons on the control panel causing the twelve pods to hiss as smoke comes out from the exhaust holes and the pods open up. The Illusive Man watches as the smoke covers his views of the pods. In the middle pod a metallic hand grabs onto the side of the pod and the figure lifts itself out of the pod just as elven others exit their pods as well. The twelve figures walk forward and stand before the Illusive Man as the smoke still covers them.

"Welcome back from the land of the dead. You may not know me…but from what I have learned about you, you are exactly the kind of people I need. Now if I understand correctly the twelve of you are enemies of the ones known Aragorn…Legolas…Gimli…and Gandalf am I right." The Illusive Man says gaining a low growl from two of the shrouded figures.

"Well it looks like I'm right…cause that just what I need. Enemies of these heroes meaning that I revived the right ones. Now then you and me may not be the same…but we share a common enemy in a sort of way. So if you want to take care of them well…you'll have to join forces with me and some powerful friends of mine…well sorta friends of mine. Now then…what say you?" The Illusive Man says just as from behind him three figures cloaked by shadows appear.

The twelve figures remain silent only letting out slow and quiet breathes and then after a minute the figures step out of the smoke and reveal themselves to be…the Uruk-Hai Lurtz…the Orc Gothmog…the 8 Ringwraiths and the final figure…the Witch-King of Angmar.

"We…" Lurtz says

"Serve…" Gothmog says

"Cerberus and the Reapersssss." The Witch-King says

"Well then good…and you don't have to worry. We have already gathered your army of Uruk-Hai, Orcs, Haradrim, and Easterlings... your usual forces." The Illusive Man says

"Also I would like to introduce you to some new…associates of mine." The Illusive Man says as the three figures behind him step out of the shadows.

"I'd like you to meet the Jiralhanae Tartarus…the infamous Bounty Hunter Boba Fett…and last but not least…the Sith Darth Vader." The Illusive Man says as Tartarus, Boba Fett and Darth Vader step out of the shadows.

"Now then you all have work that needs to be done…I suggest you get to it." The Illusive Man says as the group of villains take their leave.

As they leave the Illusive Man then speaks to his Scientist.

"You've made sure to remove Vader's…memories and emotions correct?"

"Yes sir he will have no recollection of his memories and will show no remorse in fighting our enemies…especially his son the hero known as Luke Skywalker." The Scientist says

"Excellent. We can't exactly have this Darth Vader use his weapons and skills to his full potential if he won't fight that hero since he is his son." The Illusive Man says

"And what of our allied forces?" The Illusive Man asks

"Well sir it does seem that by bringing back their leaders the forces we have gathered have agreed to follow us as their leaders are also following us. Thus gaining the full alliance with the remnants of the Empire and Covenant, as well as the Uruk-Hai, Orcs and the Evil Men as they were called." The Scientist says

"Good, thanks to the information that Kai Leng, the Clone and Saren gather from each universe from those universes armies of evil just as Shepard gathers his own army of heroes and armies that fight for good. We shall do the same bringing back any villains that are dead or gather those who are alive and also gather their armies as well. And soon we will have gathered a little army of our own to combat Shepard and his group of Heroes." The Illusive Man

"Sir if I may ask how can you be sure that some of these villains…if any will want to ally with you?" The Scientist asks

"Well it's quite simple Edward. The ones we bring back to life…well we brought them back from the dead. And if they want to stay that way they will have to swear their allegiance to us. As for the ones alive…well for both revived and alive they all just want one thing to do… get revenge on the heroes who killed them, or finally defeat the heroes who have defeated them on many occasions. We just need to make sure that the villains we do revive or recruit aren't weaklings or too powerful such as that Emperor Palpatine figure that Saren learned about from the Empire forces. He could easily overthrow me and the last thing I need is to deal with a traitor at a time like this." The Illusive Man says

"Now then where right now are my agents?" The Illusive Man asks

"Well sir right now Saren is in a universe in a land called Fereldan, the Clone is in a universe where the land he is located is known as Alagaesia, and Agent Leng has just arrived at a universe where the land resembles what would be Ancient China…but with Earth Animals as the Humans per say." The Cerberus scientist says

"Excellent keep me informed on any evil armies they might come across as well as villains of that universe that will need to be revived." The Illusive Man says

...

_**Next Time on Heroes UNITE!**_

_A smoky barren area_

"_Oh my I'm picking up a lot of Hero signals here…" The Doctor says looking at his Hero Tracker_

"_My name is Hawke. These are my friends. My sister Bethany, Isabela, Varric, Aveline, Anders, Fenris, and Sebastian..." Hawke says _

"…_I may know of the other heroes you speak off Commander... Years ago the hero known as the Warden (starts showing images of the Wardens teammates) and his companions saved the entire world from the creatures known as the Darkspawn…They have since gone their separate ways, but I know that they are scattered throughout Fereldan most of them…however where the Warden is I do not know of their whereabouts…no one does." Hawke says _

_We then see Shepard's team, Chief, Hawke and his group as well as Alistair and all of the Warden's group minus the Warden and Morrigan stand outside the Hut of Flemeth the Witch of the Wilds and mother of Morrigan as they hear a old female voice from behind them and turn around to see Flemeth._

"…_I will have my revenge on the Warden and my daughter for what they did to me all those years ago. And you will not stop me!" Flemeth says _

"_You want them (Shepard and everyone pulls out and points their weapons at Flemeth) you'll have to get past us!" Shepard says _

_Flemeth with anger in her eyes is engulfed in flames as the group stare as she then transforms as a shadow of a large reptilian creature with wings covers over the group blocking out the sun. _

_**Forces of Good Together! Heroes Forever!**_


	6. The Universe of the Warden and Champion

_(Narration by Garrus)_

_Last time on Heroes UNITE!_

_(Narration Ends)_

"…_Aragorn the Second Elessar former Dunedain Ranger was what you were before. Looked the other way when it came to your lineage and what not but in the end well here you are after the defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron you became King of Gondor. Legolas Thranduil Elven Prince of Mirkwood, the most skilled archer in this entire world…_ _Gimli son of Gloin and a nasty dwarf when it comes to fighting with an axe well any kind of axe that is. And then finally your friend Gandalf the White the powerful wizard of Middle-Earth." The Doctor says _

"_What you say is correct about Gandalf. He is in the Undying Lands and unfortunately we have no way of getting to the lands. If you have a way however if I can request take me with you to the Undying Lands…so I can see if our friends are okay. If you allow me to go with you and allow me to see what has become of our friends…alive or dead I will pledge us, and our forces to your alliance to fight against these Reapers." Aragorn say_

"_Yes…I am Gandalf the White. Wizard, and friend to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli." Gandalf says_

"_While we wish to lend you the support of our forces Commander Shepard, should the Reapers find our hidden location we will not have the sufficient forces to be able to hold the Reaper forces back and give our refugees the time they would need to escape." The Elrond says _

"_Elrond we both need to give Shepard the support of our forces for the battle against the Reapers. I have already given him the support of the Men of the West, we don't know if the dwarves will be able to lend their forces and that leaves you and the elves. By ourselves we will not be able to defeat the Reapers. We need to have our forces join with the other armies that Shepard has and is gathering to fight against the Reapers." Aragorn says_

"_...Commander Shepard our decision is final. We will ally with you and give you some of our forces…" Elrond says _

"…_We got a situation here. Cerberus forces are attacking the hideout…" Chief says _

_(Various scenes of the group fighting against the Cerberus forces)_

"_You're the one known as the Doctor!" The Centurion says _

"_Ohh so Cerberus knows about me now huh. Oh well that really doesn't change a lot." The Doctor says_

"_All righty then boys and girls go out and have some fun!" The Doctor yells out_

_All of a sudden bullets, plasma, high-velocity rounds, and lasers are fired out from the portals taking out many of the Cerberus forces…_

_With the battle over the allied forces begin helping the remaining elven forces take care of the wounded elven warriors and refugees as well as help rebuild all that was destroyed in the initial attack. Meanwhile Shepard and the others after helping out a little head back to the ruins where the Doctor along with the others wait…_

"_Also when I went back for help I came across Hackett and well considering the weapons of Aragorn and the others and how they are wellll…ancient and all. He's agreed to have engineers from the Alliance as well as from the Quarians and Geth to examine all the weapons and armor of our new allies and well upgrade the metal of their weapons and armor making them not only more effective against not only the Husks but against even Cerberus. The weapons and armor will look the same and all but the metal will be just a bit more better that their weapons will be able to pierce through Cerberus troops armor and armor that can take a bit more hits before well you know." The Doctor says_

""_But…the thing that troubles me the most about these heroes as well as their army…Shepard they are using ancient weapons. Even if we do upgrade them they still have the problem of using ancient weapons…" Hackett says _

"…_They along with all of our allies will have their strengths and weaknesses sir. Work together and we can put all of those strengths together and at the same time lose the weaknesses." Shepard says_

"…_. Now then let's see which universe we're off to next." Shepard says as he and Chief walk into the TARDIS. _

…

Intro: watch?v=3q_ajBiZIto

…

_Location: Denerim, Fereldan…_

The Mage-Templar War rages on…the entire world has become involved in the deadly war between the Circle of Magi Mages and the Templar's of the Chantry. In the capital city of Denerim of the land known as Fereldan in the Royal Palace, the king the former Grey Warden Alistair Theirin sits atop his throne with his queen and wife Anora by his side. A Denerim soldier approaches Alistair and bows before him.

"My lord, a Seeker of the Chantry wishes to speak to you. Says that she's an old friend of yours."

"You can let her in." Alistair says

The soldier gets up and turns around and signals his men at the doors to let the Seeker in. The two guards at the door open the door as a woman with red hair walks into the room towards Alistair and Anora.

"King Alistair it has been some time." The woman says

"It has been…Leliana." Alistair says looking upon his old friend from when the two traveled with their old friend the Warden.

"Tell me Leliana what brings you here?" Alistair asks

"It's Seeker business…I need to speak with you in privacy." Leliana says

"Of…course. (turns to his wife) You don't mind do you?" Alistair says

"Of course not Alistair. Don't worry I will handle things while you talk to your friend." Anora says

…

Alistair and Leliana walk through the halls of the Royal Palace as Leliana tells Alistair why she is there.

"You're looking for him?" Alistair asks

"You should've known I was. With all that's happening he's one of the two people who could perhaps stop this war." Leliana says

"Two?" Alistair asks

"Yes…him and the Champion of Kirkwall." Leliana says

"Ah the Champion of Kirkwall. I met him once before Hawke I think his name was called right?" Alistair says

"Yes. Ever since this war started me and the other Seekers have been trying our best to find the Warden and Champion." Leliana says

"Look Leliana I you and I fought alongside the Warden so we both know what he's capable off. The Champion I've only heard about what he can do. But do you really think that just the two of them can stop all of this?" Alistair asks

"They're the only hope we have. If even they can't stop this war…then all is lost." Leliana says

"Well unfortunately I don't know where either of them are. I only met the Champion once in Kirkwall which is where it all began, and the last I saw of Cousland was when he returned here from Vigil's Keep after saving Amaranthine from the Darkspawn up there. He returned here for a bit and said he was going after Morrigan so packed up on supplies for his search and left. That was the last I ever saw of him. I don't know what happened to him… Have you found any of the others and asked them perhaps?" Alistair says

"You're the first I've asked. I had already traveled to Highever and asked his brother but he hadn't seen him, Sten is back in his homeland so I doubt he hasn't seen him with the last time seeing him being when the two traveled to his homeland, Zevran is doing his best to hide ever since he betrayed the Antivan Crows so I haven't seen him so unless he comes to me I won't be seeing him anytime soon, last I heard of Wynne was that she was traveling to the Council meeting of the Circle of Magi, it's been difficult trying to track down Shale which is a bit…odd since you'd think a golem would be easily noticed and talk about, and Oghren…" Leliana says

"Oghren is with the Grey Wardens." Alistair says

"What?" Leliana asks

"Yeah I saw him at Vigil's Keep when I went there. Was there to join the Grey Wardens. Heard that he survived the joining so if you look for him he might be at the Vigil." Alistair says

"Well thanks for the help at least. Try to stay safe." Leliana says

"I wish there was more I could do to say the most." Alistair says

All of a sudden the two hear a sudden loud boom come from outside and turn around.

"What was that?" Leliana says

"I don't know…didn't sound good." Alistair says as the two begin to rush to make their way outside.

…

The two run outside through the Royal Palace where a number of civilians, guards and Anora have gathered as the two run over.

"Anora." Alistair says running up to her as she turns around

"Something's going on look." Anora says pointing towards the sky which is now covered in the darkness of dark clouds as all of a sudden red lightning starts appearing in the clouds.

"What in the name of Andraste is going on?" Leliana says

All of a sudden something large descends out of the clouds…A Reaper…

"What is that thing?" A Female citizen yells

"What's going on?" A Male citizen yells

"I don't like the look of this." Alistair says

The Reaper then begins powering up its weapon as the people below watch in confusion as the large metallic creature all of a sudden has a red orb appear below it. Alistair and the others then watch as all of a sudden the red light shoots out as an explosion is seen and heard in Denerim where the weapon hit. The citizens start screaming in fear and run in panic and fear as Alistair, Leliana, and Anora watch in horror at what just happened. The three then here a strange booming noise from above and look up just as two more of the strange creatures begin descending from the sky and fire at Denerim causing two more large explosions in the city.

"Great now what!" Alistair says

All of a sudden hundreds of smaller winged creatures appear from the large metallic ones with some of them flying towards Denerim while the majority of them fly elsewhere. Two of the small creatures fly towards the Royal Palace.

"Archers!" Alistair yells

Archers on the walls surrounding the Royal Palace take up arms with their bows and arrows and take aim at the creatures. The Denerim Archers let loose their arrows at the creatures but either miss or hit the creature but do no major damage to the creature as it continues flying forward. One of the creatures all of a sudden fire something from strange weapons mounted on their heads, the rounds impact into and onto the wall sending debris and Denerim guards flying off the wall. The second creature fires the same kind of weapon this time the rounds impacting into the front of the Royal Palace sending debris falling from the building. Alistair acts quickly running into Anora as the two jump out of the way of some of the rubble, Leliana quickly rolls to her left dodging one giant rock but looks up to see another one and rolls forward dodging it as well. The Denerim guards around also dodge the rubble with one however not reacting in time and getting crushed under giant piece of rubble.

Alistair and Anora get up as Leliana rushes over and helps Anora up.

"You alright?" Alistair asks

"Yes I'm fine." Leliana says

"Incoming!" A Denerim guard on the wall yells

As a fiery object is seen flying towards the Royal Palace. The guards on the wall rush to get out of the way as the object crashes through the wall and into the ground in front of Alistair, Leliana and Anora. From where the object impacted from the smoke all of a sudden strange humanoid creatures emerge.

"What are those things!" Anora says

The creatures stare at the group as one of them let out a roar and the five creatures charge at Alistair and the others.

"To arms!" Alistair yells as he pulls out Maric's Sword and Shield as his men pull out their weapons as well and charge towards the creatures.

As they draw closer to the creatures Alistair raises his sword into the air and when they get within reach brings it down on the creature in front of him.

…

A Husk falls down on the ground dead as the warrior who slayed it…the Champion Hawke stands over it with his Greatsword in hand as he breathes heavily from the battle. Hawke then turns around as he watches how his group continues to fight against what feels like a never ending wave of these strange creatures. Hawke then hears something in front of him and turns back around to see two more of the same creatures charge right towards him.

"(sighs) it's never ending!" Hawke says as he charges forward at the creatures.

_Location: Outskirts of Lothering…_

_Three Weeks Later after the Reaper Invasion Began…_

It has been three weeks since all of this started. After the events in Kirkwall Hawke and his group even his sister Bethany had went their separate ways…well except for Isabela who stayed by his side. He had sided with the Mages in Kirkwall still having to slay their First Enchanter Orsnio who turned to Blood Magic, and had even defeated the Templar Commander Meredith who had gone mad with power. He never could of imagined what had happened in Kirkwall would lead to what would be known as the Mage-Templar war which turned all the Mages as well as those who sympathized Mages against the Templars with many Templars even leaving the Chantry to fight the Mages their own ways. Wanting to stay out of the war he and Isabela went to hideout in Hawke's old hometown Lothering which had since been rebuilt after the end of the Fifth Blight.

He and Isabela layed low in Lothering trying not to get recognized and had been living a nice peaceful life…until three weeks before when he heard news of these strange creatures attacking not just Fereldan but other kingdoms as well such as Orlais. Whatever these creatures were they had hit all of the major cities first with news of Denerim, Amaranthine, and many other major cities being hit and destroyed in just mere hours. News soon began to spread that these creatures soon began hitting smaller areas like towns and villages and so word went out for people to pack all of their belongings and prepare to head to places that so far hadn't been hit or refugee camps which were being built. Redcliffe had so far not been hit, news of a refugee camp in Ostagar was heard and even the Dalish Elves and Dwarves were allowing any and all to come to their camps/cities to hideout from these creatures. As Hawke and Isabela were getting ready for the journey to the refugee camp at Ostagar as it was much closer soon Bethany had arrived in Lothering making her way to the camp at Ostagar, but she wasn't the only one…she was soon followed by their dwarven friend Varric, the mage Anders, Aveline and her husband Donnic Hendyr both former guards of Kirkwall, their elven friends who both arrived at the same time the elven mage Merrill, and the former slave of the Tevinter Imperium Fenris as a group of Dalish Elves had picked up the two at separate locations making their way to Ostagar for safety , and finally the last person that Anders wanted to see…Sebastian.

At first both Anders and Sebastian were about to go for each other's throats but Hawke managed to stop the two of them from fighting saying that as if the Mage-Templar War wasn't enough that now these strange creatures are attacking all over, killing everyone in sight and that right now everyone needs to work together to survive and so to put aside their hatred for each other. Both Anders and Sebastian didn't like the idea but with what was going on they agreed to it.

As the group were about to head out for Ostagar along with the rest of the town soon news came from patrolling guards about the ground creatures being sighted on the outskirts. Wanting to protect the people Hawke and the others got their weapons and armor ready for battle and headed to the outskirts to hold off the creatures until the town was safely evacuated.

…

Hawke knocks back the first Husk with the hilt of his greatsword and then swings to his right dodging the other Husks attack and then slashes down the back of the Husk. He then turns his attention back towards the other Husk and drives his sword through it. Nearby Bethany ducks under an attacking Husk and then turns back around and casts a fire spell as fire appears from her staff in an arc engulfing the Husk along with a couple others in flames. Aveline places her shield against the stomach of the Husk in front of her as the husk tries getting around it and then pushes it back as she then drives her sword into the creature and pulls it out in time to twist around and decapitate another attacking Husk. Isabela drives her two daggers into a Husk and then with the daggers still through the husk runs forward pushing the husks body as two charging husks behind it get caught behind the dead one and Isabela then pulls out her daggers and kicks the dead Husk in the chest sending it and the other two falling to the ground. Merrill rushes over and then casts a lightning spell as lighting comes out of the tip of her fingers shocking the down Husks to death. Anders blocks a Husks claws with his staff and then pushes the hands back and hits the Husk in the stomach with the end of his staff causing it to stagger back a bit as Fenris then charges in and finishes the job by jumping into the air and bringing his greatsword down on the creature. Sebastian and Varric meanwhile try to keep their best to keep away from the battle as Varric fires his crossbow and Sebastian fires his bow cutting down husk after husk after husk.

Hawk and Bethany stand back to back as Hawke slices across another Husks stomach.

"This almost seem a bit familiar brother?" Bethany says as she then fires an ice blast at a Husk freezing it in its place.

"Well fighting while on the run near Lothering…it does doesn't it." Hawke says

"But this time we have some friends." Bethany says as the two then split back up

The battle continues to go on and on as the group continue to fight the creatures but the Husks continue to come and come with what looks like no end in sight.

Hawke slices off the head of a Husk as he finds himself close to Isabela.

"There's no end to them. We can't keep this up forever." Isabela says

"And they can't keep going either. Until we hear that Lothering is fully evacuated or they run out of troops we need to keep going." Hawke says

However just as Hawk says that…

"Hawke!" Varric yells and points

Hawk and the rest of the group turn at where Varric is pointing as a group of fiery objects are seen flying towards them.

"Great more of those creatures." Sebastian says shooting another Husk that charges at him.

The objects impact the ground near them as more Husks emerge from them…however not just Husks emerge from them…the group stare in disbelief as other creatures emerge where the objects impacted…A couple of Cannibals, three Marauders, a Brute and a Banshee also emerge from the smoke as the creatures roar towards the group with the Banshee letting out a blood-curdling scream.

"What in the…" Fenris says

The Cannibals and Marauders all of a sudden fire their weapons at the group as rounds hit near them or manage to dodge some. The Brute raises its fists letting out a roar and then smashes them into the ground and charges forward as the Banshee then begins teleporting.

"Hawke we must retreat we cannot handle all of this!" Sebastian says firing an arrow and hitting a Cannibal in the stomach but to no avail as the creature continues staggering forward.

"(growls) everyone retreat now! We need to get out of here!" Hawke says when he is attacked from behind by a Husk knocking him to the ground

"Hawke!" Merrill yells when she notices the Banshee making its way towards her and casts a Stonefist at the creature but waves it hand in front of it and sends some sort of strange energy at the Stonefist destroying it in midair.

Hawk turns back around as the Husk then pounces towards him luckily blocking the creature's claws in time with his greatsword as he tries to hold the creature back. Hawk's teammates try to rescue him but soon begin to get overwhelmed by the creatures. Varric fires his crossbow managing to take out two charging Husks but as he turns around a Marauder stands in front of him and smacks him away sending Varric to the ground, Sebastian gets behind a rock for cover as three Cannibals continue to fire at him popping out to try and get a arrow shot but forced back into cover before he can do so. Two Husks pin Fenris back against a hillside wall as he holds them back with his greatsword, Anders casts a shield spell to protect himself from incoming fire from the Cannibals as they start closing in on his position. Aveline finds herself surrounded by husks on all sides, Bethany and Isabela try to make their way to Hawke when they notice the Brute charging towards them. Bethany tries to cast a spell but the Brute reaches her before she can and knockers her aside and charges into Isabela sending her flying into a hillside wall as she hits it and then falls to the ground as the Brute then slowly approaches her to finish her off with a Cannibal walking towards Bethany to finish her off. Merrill loses sight of the Banshee and looks around worryingly trying to locate the Banshee. As she backs up however she soon walks into something behind her and turns around to see the Banshee. Merrill tries to cast a spell but the Banshee knocks away her staff and then picks Merrill up by her throat as Merrill struggles to escape from the Banshee's grasp.

Hawke continues struggling against the Husk and turns his head to see his group in trouble as everyone tries their best to continue fighting but are outnumbered.

"_I'm sorry everyone…" Hawke thinks in his mind._

…

Merrill continues trying to struggle out of the grasp of the Banshee but to no avail as the Banshee then pulls back on its other hand as it prepares to impale her. Merrill's eyes widen in fear when all of a sudden…

In a blink of a second a figure appears out of nowhere as the figure charges towards the Banshee with a small strange knife in his hand, jumps forward and cuts off the Banshee's hand holding Merrill as the hand and Merrill both fall to the ground and Merrill gasps for air. The Banshee roars in pain as blood spurts out from where its hand once was as the figure then turns around and drives the combat knife into the Banshee's chest and then pulls out a strange item, points it towards the creatures head and pulls something as two shots ring out and the Banshee's head now has two holes in its head. The Banshee falls over dead as it begins to glow for some odd reason. The figure then turns around, grabs Merrill and jumps high and far away from the Banshee as it then explodes.

Merrill opens her eyes as she then finds herself looking at a man wearing a strange green helmet with a gold plated visor who looks down at her.

"You okay?" the stranger asks

Merrill lost for words nods her head as the figure stands up holding her bridal style and then lowers her legs to the ground as she then stands up as the stranger releases her. Merrill looks at the stranger before her as she then finds the person before her wearing a large bulky green armor of some sort the likes she had never seen before.

"Stay here." The figure says as he then turns around

…

Master Chief prepares his combat knife once again as a group of Husks start charging towards him. Chief charges towards the Husks jumping towards the first one and slicing it across the neck as he then flies by it, rolling forward as he lands on the ground and then sweep kicks a Husk to his right as he then recovers and drives his combat knife into the Husks skull.

Merrill watches in amazement as the stranger makes quick work on the creatures but then remembers her friends as she turns to see them still in trouble. She looks around for her staff and notices it to her left and rushes over, picking it up and is about to help her friends when all of a sudden a strange noise rings out as all of a sudden as Hawk continues struggling against the creature the head of the creature all of a sudden spurts out purple blood from both sides of its head and falls off Hawk dead who gets up and looks at the creature in confusion and then hears the strange noise again and looks to where the noise came from and notices someone…or something on the top of a nearby hill behind a rock.

Garrus reloads his Mantis and takes aim at a one of the Cannibals that have Sebastian pinned behind a rock and fires a shot into the middle one. The other two Cannibals take notice and then begin concentrating their fire on Garrus who ducks down behind his cover and reloads his Mantis. Garrus quickly pops back out and fires off another round which takes out the Cannibal on the left as he then gets right back into cover.

"Hey archer boy mind taking out that last one!" Garrus yells at Sebastian

Sebastian becomes confused hearing that strange creature he is seeing speak the common language but gets his mind back into battle as he pops out of cover with his bow and arrow at the ready and fires his arrow at the Cannibal hitting it in the head and killing it. Just as that Cannibal goes down all of a sudden the Reaper forces begin to get fired upon from the hills as from the hills Ashley, James, EDI, Garrus, Tali, Liara, and Javik fire on them. The Husks and Cannibals begin to immediately get gunned down from the fire as the Marauders fire back at them but to no success as the team pops in and out of cover. Chief continues to fight the Husks near him still utilizing the combat knife as he delivers stabs, punches and kicks to the Husks around him. One Husk charges at Chief from behind and swipes at Chief who ducks under it and delivers a uppercut to the Husk and follows with a twist kick to two Husks behind him. Chief looks to his right and then spots Isabela backed up against the hill as the Brute closes in on her. Using his speed Chief runs towards the Brute as it raises its fists as it prepares to crush Isabela. The Brute brings down its fists down just as Chief gets in front of Isabela and stops the Brute in its tracks using his enhanced strength to stop the Brutes fists in mid-air but with the force of the Brute's strength making a little small crater where Chief stood. Chief strains a little trying to hold the Brute back but manages to push back the Brute causing it to raise its fists in the air and stumble back a little. Chief then takes out a Plasma Grenade and primes it as he runs towards the Brute and jumps over the Brute and lands on its back. Chief then plants the Plasma Grenade on the Brutes back and jumps off the brute's back as it tries to reach for him as he flips backwards landing on his knees just as the Plasma Grenade goes off and blows up the Brute.

Hawke finally stands up still looking towards the strangers who descend from the hill to where they are still firing their strange weapons at the creatures and taking them out. Hawke hears creatures behind him and turns around as four of them charge towards him, however before he can react the four are shot dead as Hawke turns around to see a Human man walk past him wielding a strange weapon and wearing a strange black and red armor with the letter and number N7 on it.

Shepard walks past the hero the Doctor told was named Hawk firing his M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle at the remaining Husks taking each one out with a single well placed shot and then turns to his left firing the last round of his thermal clip into one of the charging husks, the second one continues charging towards Shepard who places his Avenger on his back and prepares to use his Omni-Blade as he charges at the Husk and when he gets close enough activates his Omni-Blade and drives it through the Husks chest and kicks it back as the lifeless body of the Husk flies backwards and hits the ground. Shepard turns around as his Omni-Blade then deactivates.

…

Chief walks over to Isabela and gives her his hand to which at first Isabela hesitates but then gives him her hand as Chief then lifts her up. All around dead bodies of the Reaper forces lay as Shepard and his team check to make sure they are dead while Hawke and his team are still confused by the presence of Shepard and the others. Sebastian walks out from his cover and sees Garrus as he taps the dead body of a Cannibal with the barrel of his Mantis as Garrus then looks up at Sebastian.

"What in the name of Andraste?" Sebastian says

"What? You act like you've never seen a Turian before…well I mean you haven't actually so yeah." Garrus says

"No signs of Cerberus or any other Reaper forces in the area Shepard." Chief says

"That's good news…Doctor all safe now!" Shepard says

From out from behind the hillside wall of a nearby pathway the Doctor pokes his head out and then walks out into the area.

"All right good, good Shepard yes quite. Okay then (pulls out the Hero tracker) Yes! Oh my I'm picking up a lot of Hero signals here a couple them belonging to this little group right here."" The Doctor says

"Excuse me…sorry to interrupt but who are you people?" Hawke asks

"Commander Shepard of the Citadel Spectres and Systems Alliance. These are my friends the Doctor, Master Chief, Ashley Williams, James Vega, EDI, Garrus Vakarian, Tali Zorah, Liara T'Soni, and Javik. We're here to help you." Shepard asks

"My name is Hawke. These are my friends. My sister Bethany, Isabela, Varric, Aveline, Anders, Fenris, and Sebastian. I thank you for your help…but I've never see the likes of your weapons, armor and some of your…companions." Hawke says

"Well we aren't exactly from around here." James says

"We can tell." Anders says

"Where is it you do come from?" Varric asks

…

"Okay I've heard some crazy stories in my lifetime…but this is just..." Varric says

"Well it is the truth." Ashley says

"And as if the Mage-Templar War wasn't enough now we have to deal with these...Reapers?" Hawke says

"Pretty much." James says

"If you did want our help and the assistance of the armies of our universe…that could be a bit difficult. We would like to help you but our world is in very…very bad shape." Hawke says

"You mean the Mage-Templar war that would have been raging on if the Reapers hadn't come." The Doctor says

"That's right Doctor. Even with the Reapers attacking both the Mages and the Templars still want to fight each other." Hawke says

"Seriously? The whole world's in danger more danger then probably ever before on your world and they don't want to oh I don't know put everything aside and work together to survive?" Garrus says

"Sounds a bit familiar." Liara says

"No kidding." Ashley says

"Actually brother I did hear something that could interest our new friends here." Bethany says

"What do you mean?" Hawke asks

"While I was on my way here I heard from a group of refugees that apparently with all that's happening the King of Fereldan called the leaders of both the Mages and the Templars together for a meeting at Redcliffe Castle to discuss a terms for a…'ceasefire' to say until all of this is over." Bethany says

"Your sister speaks the truth I heard about it as well. Word is, is that the leaders of the Dalish Elves and Dwarves are also going to gather there as well. If the meeting goes well then all the leaders could discuss a battle strategy on how to counteract these creatures' attacks." Sebastian says

"If you hadn't of been listening Human then you cleary forgot what we have said no manner of strategy can defeat these Reapers. Especially with your primitive weapons." Javik says

"He's right. Even our forces aren't doing so well against the Reapers and we have more advanced technology then you." EDI says

"We can lead you to Redcliffe, have you speak with the leaders and see if you gain the help of their forces. From what I heard the meeting was suppose to be sometime tomorrow I believe." Bethany says

"That sounds like a good idea. Doctor we done here?" Shepard asks

The Doctor however is busy looking at his hero tracker and looking around.

"Doctor?" Shepard says

"Yes?" The Doctor says lifting his head up looking at the others.

"Oh right umm yeah not exactly Shepard. Remember when I said that I was picking up a lot of hero signals here before…you remember I said how some of them were Hawk and his friends right here?" The Doctor says

"Yeah I remember. Why?" Shepard says

"Well according to the tracker the other heroes are uhh…sorta scattered throughout this land of what was it called Fereldan right? Yes that's right. But uh yeah." The Doctor says

"The meeting is tomorrow and we still need to find these other heroes which we have no idea could be in what situation and who they are." Tali says

"Other heroes you say… I may know of the other heroes you speak off Commander." Hawk says getting Shepard and the others attention

"You know of the other heroes?" Shepard asks

"I've heard about them, met a couple of them in person actually. You must be speaking of the Warden." Hawke says

"The Warden?" Chief says

"Yes. Years ago the hero known as the Warden and his companions saved the entire world from the creatures known as the Darkspawn. The Warden from what I heard was a Human Noble of the Cousland family line of Highever. Him and his family were betrayed by close allies and friends of theirs and while the mother and father were slain their two sons, one who had already left for war and the second youngest had been spared. The youngest escaped thanks to the help of a Grey Warden named Duncan and was recruited into the order of our world's best warriors, the Grey Wardens. The king back during that time was King Cailain, he had his army along with an army of Grey Wardens to try and stop the Darkspawn…creatures who come from the depths of the Deep Roads to try and conquer the world. During the battle however the King and his forces were betrayed by the likes of his Teyrn…Loghain Mac Tir. Loghain sought the kings power due to his willingness to ally with Orlais, a neighboring country who years ago conquered all of Fereldan and King Cailain's father led a rebellion and forces Orlais out of Fereldan. The Warden and the King of Fereldan today named Alistair Theirin who was at that time a Grey Warden survived the battle and made it their mission to gather allies, clear the names of the Grey Wardens who were labeled traitors, and defeat Loghain who had caused a Civil War and then stop the Darkspawns Blight. They gathered together Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Mages alike to join forces even though each of the allies were having their own problems. The Warden solved their problems however with the companions that joined him along the way and soon with their allies they managed to defeat the Darkspawn." Hawke says

"Also sounds a bit familiar." Liara says

"They have since gone their separate ways, but I know that they are scattered throughout Fereldan most of them…however where the Warden is I do not know of their whereabouts…no one does." Hawk says

"Well with the help of this (holds up the tracker) we should be able to find them." The Doctor says

"So Doctor what can you tell us?" Shepard asks

"Well…according to this I am picking up…four heroes to the south, two to the east, two to the north, and finally two farther to the northeast." The Doctor says

"To the South is a major refugee camp, the ruins of Ostagar, the east we have the Brecilian Forest where the Dalish Elves reside, the North we have both The Circle of Magi Tower and Castle Redcliffe, and farther to the northwest we have the gates to the Dwarven City of Orzammar." Hawke says

"Alright then we'll need to split up then. Hawke you and your team want to help us?" Shepard asks

"We know these lands more better then you we will give you the help you need." Hawke says

"Thanks Hawke. Okay then here's how we're going to split up. Ash, James you two are with me. We'll head to Ostagar. Chief take Garrus and Tali to Orzammar, Liara, EDI, Javik the three of you go to the Brecilian Forest." Shepard says

"I'll go with you Commander. Isabela, Anders you two are with me. Merrill, Bethany, Varric go with Chief. Fenris, Sebastian Aveline with the others." Hawke says

"Doctor get Chief and the others to the other locations. We'll walk towards Ostagar shouldn't be too far." Shepard says

"Got it Shepard." Doctor says

"Even if you ride by horseback it will take weeks to reach some of those locations." Hawke says

"Who said we were using horses." Chief says

…

"_We don't have much time…we need to find these heroes quickly so we can arrive in time at Redcliffe so we can plead for aid from the leaders as well as gather the other two heroes if they are there. If you come across a former friends of the Warden ask them if they have seen him. If we've gathered all the heroes and we haven't come across the Warden the Doctor's tracker should be able to tell us where he is. At the same time if the place you arrive at is under Reaper attack try your best to help out. When you've found your heroes contact the Doctor so he can pick you up. Once we're all together then we can go to the Redcliffe castle." Shepard says _

The TARDIS begins dropping off the teams as at the outskirts of Orzammar Chief, Garrus, Tali, Merrill, Bethany, and Varric walk out of the TARDIS and begin making their way towards Orzammar. Then the 2nd team of Liara, EDI, Javik, Fenris, Sebastian and Aveline are dropped off somewhere in the Brecilian Forest. Meanwhile Shepard and Hawke and their group begin making their way towards Ostagar as the three groups move out to locate the heroes.

…

_Orzammar…_

Chief leads the team with Garrus and Tali behind them followed by Merrill, Bethany and Varric as they make their way towards the gate of Orzammar.

"Should be right up ahead." Varric says

"Still no sign of any Reapers in the area. That's good." Garrus says

"Still be on the lookout we still don't know who or what else could be out here." Chief says

"If anything we might just encounter Orzammar guards." Bethany says

"If you haven't noticed the three of you probably won't be shot at. Us on the other hand could find a arrow fired at us any second." Tali says

"She is right you know." Merrill says

"That's cause she is." Chief says as without even looking he catches an arrow in mid-air with the point just mere inches away from his helmet.

Chief breaks the arrow in half and takes out his MA5D Assault Rifle pointing it at the woods to his left causing the others to pull out their weapons and ready them towards the woods.

"Come out of hiding!" Chief says

At first no one comes out of the woods as everything goes quiet. However after a minute soon someone comes out from hiding behind a tree as the group then see a dwarf in silver armor walk out with his bow loaded with a arrow and pulled back on aiming it at Chief as he is followed out by ten other dwarf guards with their maces and shields, or two handed axes at the ready.

"You creatures are not welcomed here! Now release those people and surrender yourselves!" the lead guard yells

"Hold on you don't understand these people mean no harm to you or us. They are not with the other creatures that have attacked us!" Varric says running in front of Chief waving his hands.

"And how can we be sure of that?" the lead guard asks

"Because if we did mean you harm we would've taken you and the rest of your men out by now." Chief says

"He probably does have a point sir especially if they have the same kinds of weapons those creatures do." One of the dwarf guards whisper to the leader.

At first the leader hesitates but then relents. "Fine we will trust you for now. But make any form of attack on any of the people or my men we will cut you down. Follow us to Orzammar." The dwarf guard says as he begins leading his men along with the group to Orzammar.

Walking over a bridge and turning the corner of the mountain the team soon find themselves looking upon the gates of Orzammar and in the area that was once a trading center now turned into a refugee camp as tents are set up all over. Garrus keeps track of where the heroes they are looking for are not detecting any of the two within the vicinity of the campsite while they are continually lead by the dwarf guards towards the gates while the refugees there give stares of awe at the sight of Chief, Garrus and Tali. Tali looks at the refugees as she walks by them seeing their faces with the looks of sadness and fear in them.

"Just like Middle-Earth…" Tali says

"There's nothing more we can do for them at a time like this Tali. Keep your mind focused on the mission." Chief says

"Right Chief." Tali says

The group walk up the stairs and arrive at the opened gate of Orzammar but are stopped by a higher ranked guard.

"Olag what are you doing? Why have you brought these creatures here?"

"They mean us no harm sir they swear their lives on it. " The guard says

"Fine but if any people die you'll be responsible for their deaths. My men will be keeping close eyes on you." The Captain says

"We won't provoke you or your men in any way." Chief says

"We can vouch for them on that word." Bethany says

The guard captain then steps aside as Chief and the others then walk through the gates of Orzammar as they close in on their heroes.

…

_Meanwhile in the Brecilian Forest…_

A grenade lands in front of Javik.

"Grenade!" Javik yells as he jumps back as the grenade goes off.

Liara helps Javik up as the two then get behind a downed tree for cover as Cannibals fire at the group with Husks charging towards them. EDI ducks down behind a large rock with Aveline getting behind the rock as well with her sword and shield out while Sebastian and Fenris duck behind another fallen tree close to Javik and Liara.

"Reaper forces closing in on our position." EDI says as she pops out and fires her Predator at a Husk taking it out.

Liara fires her M-4 Shuriken blindly from behind the tree as Javik pops out and fires his gun at a Cannibal hitting it as it then disintegrates. Sebastian pops out of cover and fires a arrow at a Husk a couple feet away from him taking out the Husk. The Cannibals continue firing on the group as the group proceeds to return fire as best as they can trying to take out the Husks that get close and taking care of the Cannibals at the same time.

"This isn't good that the Reapers are already here!" Liara says

"Let's just hope that these other heroes aren't already dead if these things are already creeping around!" Aveline says

As Javik pops out of cover and fires his gun taking out a Husk in front of him, he then takes notice of a Cannibal as it is hit by multiple arrows in the back and goes down. Javik lowers his gun seeing this and then notices as other Cannibals and Husks are all of a sudden hit by arrows that fly out of nowhere as the Reaper forces begin getting cut down by an unseen force as arrows continue flying out of nowhere killing the Husks and Cannibals. Liara and the others get out from cover and watch as the last of the Husks are killed as the group then looks around confused at what just happened when they soon get their answer. Out from bushes and from behind trees Dalish Elves come out of cover with their arrows trained on the group as they surround them from all sides.

…

_Location Ostagar…_

Refugees wander about the camp at Ostagar with Human, Elven, and Dwarven soldiers on guard of the camp. At the main entrance to the camp two Human guards stand on alert on the ground as two elven archers on a guard tower keep on lookout. One of the elven archers look out into the Kocari Wilds when all of a sudden he notices a group of people heading towards them.

"We have some people coming this way." The Elven archer says to the men on the ground.

The two Elven archers take out their bows in case of trouble while the guards on the ground wait for the group keeping their hands on their weapons just in case however.

Shepard, Hawke and their group walk up to the guards as the guard on the left holds up his hand.

"Halt. State your business here." The guard says

"We are here looking for some people. We mean no harm to them or anyone else here." Hawke says

The other guard walks past the first guard and looks at Shepard and his team. "Hmm what strange armor you and your friends wear sir. And just what are those things on your back?" the guard asks

"It would be a bit hard to explain. If you wouldn't mind could you let us in?" Shepard asks

"If you mean what you say then you may enter. But be warned we have hundreds of armed soldiers in this camp you do anything to threaten this camp and you will perish." The guard says as the two move aside as Shepard and the others head into Ostagar.

…

_Back at Orzammar…_

Chief and his group soon find themselves in the dwarven city of Orzammar as refugees walk about the city. The group takes a look at the city of Orzammar as they stare in awe at the sight of the city. Garrus then turns around and walks to the edge as he looks over and finds himself staring into a pit of lava below the city as Chief and Tali join him.

"Note to self. Be careful of where to step as that step could be a…doozy one." Garrus says

"No kidding how did they even build this place and then not have to worry about the lava. I wonder if anyone's actually fallen off here before." Tali says

"It would of taken a long time to build a place like this…and if people have fallen they either had a death wish or were forced too." Chief says as the three back away.

"Okay so any idea on where to locate these two heroes?" Bethany asks

"Looks like we have to different paths to cover. Garrus, Varric, Bethany try the buildings to the left. Merrill, Tali you two are with me, we'll handle the places to the right." Chief says

"Got it Chief." Garrus and Tali say at the same time.

The group then splits up as they begin looking for the two heroes.

"So how exactly are we supposed to know who this hero is?" Varric asks

"The Doctor did something to my Omni-Tool, if I see the person even if it's just the back of the person it will start flashing." Garrus says

"Has this been tested before?" Bethany asks

"Yeah it has." Garrus says

"And what happened?" Varric says

"Well Shepard got the thing first and it was sorta like a uh prototype or test thing first. It was on the Chief and well…let's just say that the thing acted a little too late on the detecting him." Garrus says

"How late?" Bethany asks

"The two got into a long, deadly fight over a little misunderstanding." Garrus says

"Oh perfect." Varric says

…

_Meanwhile with Chief's Team…_

As Chief walks ahead of the two Merrill and Tali stay back a little and talk to each other.

"Wow let's just hope that doesn't happen." Merrill says

"So who won between the two exactly?" Merrill asks Tali

"Actually they both about had each other from what I heard from both Shepard and Chief. When they got back both of them had to have their armor repaired from the damage they sustained and also get a little patched up." Tali says

"Wow that definitely sounds brutal…So what exactly have you learned about the Chief Tali?" Merrill says

"Haven't learned a lot about him. Only what he and the Doctor told us. He's a Super soldier for his military the UNSC. Was augmented with Super Strength, Speed, and Reflexes and gained some other stuff too. He's pretty much almost like Shepard. Saved his universe a couple times, Chief fought in a war that lasted for 30 years becoming the UNSC's well hero to say just like Shepard is to the Alliance. Chief even earned about every single medal in the UNSC minus one which was some sort of Prisoner of War survival medal or something like that." Tali says

"That sounds amazing…Man I can believe just a couple weeks ago I was just wandering the world trying to avoid the Mage-Templar War…now I'm working alongside heroes from other universes and fighting against a race of synthetic creatures that wish to harvest the entire Multiverse. That's just a lot to take in." Merrill says

"It probably is. When I heard it myself it was a lot to take in as well. But well here I am." Tali says

"And there are still some other universe you and your friends still need to travel too as well after ours?" Merrill asks

"Yep." Tali says

"I wonder what those universes worlds are going to be like?" Merrill asks

"Yeah…or what they were now that the Reapers are probably invading them…" Tali says

"Oh yeah…that's right. Whatever beauties those other worlds must have had are probably destroyed." Merrill says

"They are…but once the Reapers are destroyed then all of the beauty of the worlds can return. I wouldn't mind seeing what your world was like before all of this…and before that war you mentioned." Tali says

"Same goes for your world as well Tali." Merrill says

"Merrill! Tali!" Chief says getting the two ladies attention as he waves them over and they rush over.

"What is it Chief?" Tali asks

"I may of found the hero we've been looking for. I started asking some people if they knew anyone here who could of by chance fought alongside the Warden and one name came up from a couple of people." Chief says

"Who?" Merrill asks

"His name is Oghren. He's a dwarf who fought alongside the Warden and even became a Grey Warden himself. People said that if we wanted to find him we could find him at that building in the middle of the lava lake." Chief says

Tali and Merrill turn their heads and look at the building that stands over the lake of lava with the bridge connecting it to the city.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tali says

…

_Back with Garrus's team…_

"Hey Garrus I just found some information on who we're looking for." Varric says as he runs over to Garrus who has just finished asking a dwarven woman if she knew anyone who fought alongside the Warden and was in the city.

Bethany rushes over as the two listen in. "Apparently there's this female dwarf named Sigrun. She was part of the dwarf Legionnaire and was apparently saved by the Warden when the rest of her group was killed in an ambush. She joined and fought alongside the Warden during the Darkspawn attack up in Amaranthine. She is apparently somewhere in the Deep Roads along with other Legionnaire's protecting some workers who are building a gate system to act as a defense from Reaper forces that have apparently been spotted in the Deep Roads and to act as a way for refugees from other dwarven cities to come too if they need refugee here at Orzammar." Varric says

"And uhh what exactly are these Deep Roads?" Garrus asks

…

_The Proving…_

The crowd roars in cheers as they watch the match between a dwarf and a human go one in the fighting ring. From within the crowd Chief, Tali and Merrill sit and watch as they watch the dwarven warrior duck under a sword swing and then sweep the human warrior off his feet using his axe as the human falls to the ground and the dwarf with his two handed battleaxe raises it in the air and then brings it down on the Human but stopping a few inches away from the humans throat as the crowd cheers as the bell rings declaring the victor as the dwarven warrior raises his axe into the air and lets out a yell of victory. The Human warrior gets up and walks away holding his chest in pain as the dwarven warrior then walks away and takes off his helmet revealing a dwarf with red hair and a red beard…the Grey Warden Oghren. Chief signals Merrill and Tali as the three get up and begin to make their way towards Oghren's room.

"Hehehehe another win Oghren. You still got it!" Oghren says as he then hears a knock at the door.

"Sorry people no autographs until after the challenger round." Oghren says but still hears a knock at his door.

"(groans and walks over to the door and opens it) I said…" Oghren stops in his sentence and then stares up as a large man in strange armor stares down at him.

"Uhhh…Can I help you?" Oghren asks

…

_The Deep Roads…_

"(sighs) I wish I hadn't asked." Garrus says as the three continue walking through the deep roads.

"Trust us Garrus, it's much more worst when there are Darkspawn that are always around every corner." Bethany says

"It shouldn't be much further according to the guard at the entrance." Varric says

All of a sudden the group hears what sounds like gunfire coming from the pathway they were heading.

"That doesn't sound good." Garrus says as the three then take off towards the sound of the gunfire.

Running through a couple of long hallways of the Deep Roads the three soon arrive at the location as they see as Dwarven Legionnaires fight against attacking Husks, Cannibals and Marauders. One Legionnaire tosses his single sided axe at a Cannibal as he then runs over and picks it back up from the dead body. Nearby a Legionnaire is overwhelmed by Husks that proceed to tear him apart as he screams in pain. Meanwhile a female Legionnaire drives her two axes into the chest of a Marauder as it falls down on the ground as the Legionnaire then proceeds to stab it multiple times with her axes and then knowing its dead stops. The legionnaire then hears something to her left and looks to see a Cannibal and two Husks moving towards her as she then prepares to charge at them. All of a sudden the two Husks and the Cannibal are shot dead as they fall backwards dead. The legionnaire turns around and sees as a Human Mage, a dwarf and a strange looking creature with them rush towards her and the other Legionnaires.

Garrus takes out a charging Husk and then takes out a Marauder as he continues firing his M-15 Vindicator at the attacking Reaper forces. Varric meanwhile loads up on his crossbow and begins taking down Husks as he takes aim at the ones attacking Legionnaire soldiers. Bethany casts a Fireball which flies towards a group of Husks and Cannibals as it flies into the middle of the group and then explodes taking out the Reaper forces. Garrus gets behind a pillar as two Marauders and Cannibals fire at him as he takes out and preps a Frag Grenade and then tosses it at the Marauders and Cannibals as it lands in the middle of them and explodes taking them out. Garrus pops out of cover and sees the area clear of Reaper forces as the surviving Legionnaires gather up the dead and wounded to take count on the dead and take care of the wounded. As the three group back together the female Legionnaire rushes over.

"Thanks for the help whoever you people are…and who or whatever you are." The female dwarf says

"No problem just glad we could help out." Garrus says

All of a sudden his Omni-Tool activates and starts flashing as Garrus, Bethany and Varric look at it and then look at the Legionnaire who is confused by the Omni-Tool.

"What is that?" the female Legionnaire asks

"Uhh…Are you by any chance Sigrun?" Garrus asks

"What? How do you know my name?" Sigrun says taking off her helmet.

"You fought alongside the Grey Warden a couple of years ago right?" Garrus asks

"The Warden. Yeah I did why do you ask?" Sigrun asks

…

"Sorry haven't seen old Warden since we took out the Darkspawn known as Mother." Oghren says

"So you don't know where he could possibly be?" Tali asks

"If I knew I would've been looking for him since this whole thing started. Everyone's been looking for the Hero of Fereldan and the Champion of Kirkwall. Both to stop the Mage-Templar War and now to help to defeat these things." Oghren says

"And what's your opinion on even if your friend and the Champion showed up?" Chief asks

"Well they probably could stop the Mage-Templar War…but these things Uhhhh what'd you call them. Reapers? I don't think even those two bringing the entire world together would be able to defeat these guys. Especially how easily they cut through all of the defenses of every single one of our forces in just hours and have everyone like the way we are now…refugees in just three weeks. Even when the Darkspawn attacked it took them way longer then these guys to do any of the stuff these Reapers did." Oghren says

"This is why we need you, your team and the Warden. Along with the forces of your Men, Elves, Dwarves and Mages." Chief says

"Hey you can definitely count me in, in terms of saving the world. I've gotten really good at that. In terms of the rest of my friends and especially help from our forces on our world. That could be a problem." Oghren says

"We already have the Champion's group, we have more friends of ours searching for your other teammates and we already have a plan to make a ceasefire between the Mages and Templars and ask your leaders for the assistance in the battle against the Reapers. Which if you've heard the leaders are assembling at Redcliffe Castle." Chief says

"Yeah I heard about it. But do you think that they are going to be listening to people like you. Complete strangers?" Oghren asks

"One of the leaders happen to by King Alistair right? He can surely help. And if we can find the Warden he could help us even more." Merrill says

"And trust me. You don't know Shepard he always has a way with words that always seem to get people on his side." Tali says

"Well it doesn't take much but you got me convinced. Let me just get ready and I'll join you guys." Oghren says

…

_Outside Orzammar…_

Chief and his team accompanied by Oghren walk back outside Orzammar as they soon spot Garrus's team and with them a female dwarf that Oghren recognizes.

"Sigrun?" Oghren says

"Oghren? They got you here too?" Sigrun says

"You two know each other?" Garrus asks

"Not like that know each other. We just fought alongside the Warden before that's all." Sigrun says

"Yeah what she said." Oghren says

"So where are we going next?" Sigrun asks

"Hold on for that." Garrus says

"Doctor this is Chief we're ready for pickup." Chief says over the comm

"Uhhh who were you just talking too?" Oghren asks

All of a sudden the two dwarfs hear a strange sound while Chief and the others recognize it as the sound of the TARDIS as it then materializes in front of them.

…

_Back at the Brecilian Forest…_

The Dalish Elves lead Javik and the others back to their campsite where other clans of Dalish Elves along with a couple of Humans are also gathered.

"We will get you our leader. But be warned that we will have our arrows trained on you should you try something." The Dalish Elf says to Javik and the others as he heads off to retrieve the leader.

"Hm primitive creatures. Do they really think that their weapons can do anything to us." Javik says

"Well maybe not to you guys but they can to us. So do us a favor and show them some respect." Aveline says

"And besides Dalish Elves are known to have excellent skills in archery and will most likely be aiming for your head than anywhere else." Sebastian says

"Besides Javik we're here to try and locate the heroes who might know something about the Warden. And we can't find them or learn anything if you show too much hostility. In fact let me do the talking." Liara says

"Perhaps you should let us handle the first part of the talking since you aren't from here." Fenris says

"Fenris does share a good point Liara." EDI says

"Well right on time too cause here comes someone." Aveline says

A female blond elf approaches a group and speaks to them "I apologize but our leader is busy right now but I will talk to you in his place. My name is Velanna. I've never seen creatures such as the three of you before. Had it not been for the fact that you were attacked by those other creatures then you would most likely be dead now. And since you have so far shown no intention on bringing harm to any of the people here I will ask where you people come from and why are you here?" Velanna asks

Just then Liara's Omni-Tool activates and starts lighting up indicating to the group who Velanna also is.

"It appears we found one of the heroes already." EDI says

"What? What are you talking about? And what is that thing?" Velanna asks

"Velanna right? Do you by any chance know a person who goes by the name the Warden?" Liara asks

"The Warden? What does he have to do with this?" Velanna asks

…

_At Ostagar…_

Shepard, Ashley, James, Hawk, Anders and Isabela continue walking throughout the campsite looking for the three heroes at Ostagar so far not finding any of them only seeing as how some of the refugees are handling their new lives at the refugee camp which appears very crowded with hardly any room for any moreyrdly any room for anymore refugees. s are handling their new lives at the refugee camp which appears very crowded with ading a refugees.

"Déjà vu. Just like Middle-Earth." Ashley says

"No kidding, place is packed." James says

"Is your world and the Chief's world like ours Shepard?" Hawke asks

"In a sense yeah. We have refugee camps as well for both our worlds and any forces we still have on the ground are acting as resistance fighters against the Reapers until we can save them. Same goes for Aragorn's world and probably Luke's universe for worlds that have been captured by the Reapers." Shepard says

"I wonder if other universes have succumbed to the same positions we found ourselves in as well?" Hawke says

"Depends. There could be universes out there like ours, there could be universes that for all we know either haven't been attacked yet or maybe get lucky and not get attacked at all…And no offense but also depends on their level of technology." Shepard says

"None taken I understand after all each universe is different in its own ways. I only wish that if the Reapers had attacked us it would have been after the Mage-Templar War ended. Then again that wouldn't off helped either way. Even the mages are having a tough time fighting against the Reapers. We don't have any weapons that can damage the armor of those Reaper ships and our forces are even then having trouble dealing with the ground forces of the Reapers due to their weaponry as well as some of their stronger ones like the Banshees." Hawke says

"Let's just hope that when we do find this Warden you and him can put a stop to the war so that I can ask your leaders for support in the war against the Reapers." Shepard says

"I hope that our leaders will listen to you and give you support and listen us that they need to stop the Mage-Templar War so we can focus fully on the Reapers. And that we won't be able to win against the Reapers by ourselves which is why we need to ally with you and the other forces." Hawke says

"Well so far we've been to three different universes and so far it's worked out so let's hope that it continues to work." Shepard says

"Shepard! I'm picking up a signal." Ashley says

Shepard and the others join up with her.

"Who you got?" Shepard asks

Ashley points towards an old white haired lady with a mage staff on her back, who is talking to a male elf and human. Shepard and the others begin making their way to the old lady, however as they near her all of a sudden a gigantic rock hand moves in front of Shepard causing Shepard and the others to look at who the hand belongs too and see before them… a large creature made of stone.

"Hmm strange never have I seen humans wear such strange armor as the one the three of you wear." The stone creature says

"Uhh am I the only one noticing that this giant rock thing is talking?" James says

"Giant Rock thing? Apparently you have never seen a golem before. Where have you been all these years?" the stone creature says

"Uhh Hawk explanation?" Shepard says

"Right. This is a golem, creatures of hewn stone or sheets of metal animated with a spark of lyrium. They were created by the dwarves back when the First Blight was threatening both the surface and the dwarven thaigs. Though they are much bigger than this one?" Hawke says looking at the golem before them.

"Yeah well do you remember anything about this Warden having a Golem in his party cause my scanners going off again." James says causing the others to look at the golem.

"Now that you mention it there was a Golem that fought alongside the Warden. Golem did you fight alongside the Hero of Fereldan?" Hawke asks

"The Hero of Fereldan…aw yes it. Haven't heard from it in a while. But yes I did. And I have a name it's Shale." Shale says

"Shale what is going on?" the old lady says walking over to the group hearing the commotion while also followed by the male elf and human who are both recognized by Hawke and his group.

"Zevran, Nathaniel, did not expect to see you here." Hawke says

"Aw the Champion of Kirkwall. Hawke was it not it is good to see you again, as well as you Isabela." The former Antivan Crow Zevran says.

"Same goes for you Zevran it is nice to know that you are safe." Isabela says

"It is also good to know that you are also safe Nathaniel." Anders says

"Same for you as well Anders." Nathaniel says

"I know who you are I met you back in Amaranthine when I was with the Warden. You're the Senior Enchanter of Fereldan's Circle of Magi Wynne. You also fought alongside the Warden during the Blight." Anders says

"Ah yes I remember you too Anders. And if I also heard correctly you're the one who brought this war upon the entire world." Wynne says in a harsh voice

"I only did what was necessary to show Thedas the injustice of the Circle and change the world." Anders says

"Well you changed the world alright. Countless people have died and now to make matters worse now we have these creatures attacking all over Thedas and more people have died." Wynne says

"Excuse me if I can interrupt—" Shepard says

"And who are you suppose to be? I've never seen the likes of the armor you and your compatriots wear. Where do you come from?" Wynne asks

…

_Back at the Brecilian Forest…_

"Ah I see. That would explain the events that have happened so far." Velanna says

"Do you by any chance know of someone else here in this camp who fought alongside the Warden? According to our devices there are two signals here. One of which was you and another one somewhere in this area?" Liara asks

"I think I do not too long ago a Qunari came here by himself said he was looking for the Warden and was wondering if anyone had seen him. Says that he fought alongside the Warden during the Blight." Velanna says

"A Qunari? Why would a Qunari be here and looking for the Warden?" Aveline asks

"Like I said he was a former comrade of the Warden I will lead you to him." Velanna says as she begins leading the group to the Qunari.

Velanna leads the group through the campsite soon leading them to a Qunari who is speaking to a group of Qunari around him. One of the Qunari notify the leader who turns around and walks towards Velanna and the group.

"Hello there Sten." Velanna says

"Do you have any news on the Warden?" Sten asks

"No…but I have some people here who would like to speak to you." Velanna says introducing Sten to the group.

"Hm what strange creatures are you three?" Sten says referring to Liara, Javik and EDI.

…

_Meanwhile in the TARDIS…_

While Garrus and Tali talk with the others Chief meanwhile walks up to the Doctor who is at his control panel.

"Heard anything yet from the others?" Chief asks

"Well not yet so far. May of encountered some difficulties but considering their levels of skills I'm pretty sure they can handle whatever comes in their way. Otherwise they would of called by now." The Doctor says

"Doctor…"Chief says catching the Doctor's attention

"You said that you know about every single Hero right? And I mean everything…including me?" Chief asks

"That's correct Chief. (The Doctor then turns his head seeing that the others are still distracted talking amongst each other and then turns back to Chief and whispers) You're wondering if I told the others everything about you aren't you. You don't need to worry Chief I'm the kind of person to go out and blab everything. I won't tell the others about the more personal stuff…unless the person him or herself wants to tell them themselves. I know all about you Chief. You've experienced great loss in your life. You're not the only one though. Shepard has lost some close friends of his too, and me I've lost some good friends as well…as well as by entire race. I'm the only living Time Lord left. Don't worry Chief I won't say anything…it's all up to you when the time is right and all." The Doctor says

"Thank you Doctor…and Doctor I have to say…losing your entire race. How do you handle it?" Chief asks

"It's hard Chief…but I just do." The Doctor says

All of a sudden Garrus runs up to the two. "Hey Doctor just got word from Liara's team their ready for pickup." Garrus says

…

_Meanwhile at Ostagar…_

"I see that is why you are searching for the four of us here." Wynne says

"The rest of our friends are already searching for the rest of you group. We are picking up two more signals coming from Redcliffe castle so we planned on heading there next. We were also hoping you knew where your friend the Warden was? We're also searching for him but according to a lot of people no one knows where he is." Shepard says

"I am afraid I cannot help you there. The Warden has been gone for far long he has not been seen since the events at Amaranthine." Wynne says

"However when it comes to this war we will gladly help you. After all with the leaders of the Circle of Magi and Templars along with leaders from the Dalish Elves as well as Dwarves of Orzammar also going to be at that meeting and most likely our old friend who happens to be the King of Fereldan Alistair Redcliffe will be the most likely place to also search for more allies for this war against these Reaper creatures." Zevran says

"Yes all we must hope however is that the Mages and Templars can put aside their differences for now to fight these creatures." Shale says

"Shale is right if you want help it will all depend upon the Circle of Magi's and Templars forming a truce. Another reason that we must find the Warden. Perhaps if both the Hero of Fereldan and the Champion of Kirkwall were together they would be able to talk down both groups and gain their alliances with yours." Nathaniel says

"Alright then follow us if you wouldn't mind." Shepard says

…

_Outskirts of Ostagar…_

Shepard and his team followed by Hawke and his group as well as Wynne, Nathaniel, Shale and Zevran walk out of Ostagar to the entrance to the land known as the Kocari Wilds.

"Doctor this is Shepard you read me? We're ready for pickup." Shepard says

"I read you Shepard we'll be there right about now." The Doctor says just as the TARDIS's engine is heard and then materializes in front of the group.

…

_Inside the TARDIS…_

While the Warden's former teammates talk to each other having not seen each other for a long time as well as being glad they have survived so far along with Hawke and his team conversing and Shepard's team talking amongst themselves Shepard joins with The Doctor and Chief at the control panel.

"Alright Doctor next stop is Redcliffe Castle." Shepard says

"Already getting on that." The Doctor says

"So Chief how were things on your end?" Shepard asks

"Not bad sure we had one arrow fired at us but it was quickly resolved." Chief says

"And how was it…"resolved"?" Shepard asks

"Don't worry no one got hurt." Chief says

"Oh no no no no no no no no no what is this oh come on what are you doing here!" The Doctor says getting Shepard and Chief's attention

"What is it Doctor?" Shepard asks

"Something's happening I just lost two of the Hero signals." The Doctor says

"What do you mean?" Chief asks

"Well the place we're heading to Redcliffe the two signals there are okay and all well except if you count that I'm also picking up Cerberus activity in the area as also okay but other than that I mean the other two signals most likely the Warden and his other companion I had them picked up for a second but then I lost it." The Doctor says

"Wait you say Cerberus activity at Redcliffe?" Shepard says

"Oh did I forget to mention that. Ohhh…right yeah I am also picking up Cerberus activity at Redcliffe Castle." The Doctor says

"Wait a minute Doctor you said that you couldn't pick up The Warden and the other companion of his before." Chief says

"Well yeah I couldn't but then all of a sudden the hero tracker picked up two more signals but just as quickly as they appeared they disappeared." The Doctor says

"Doctor try to pick up those two signals again. Land us at Redcliffe and while we deal with Cerberus and the others heroes there you try and pick those signals back up again." Shepard says as he rushes down to the others.

"Alright everyone get ready it looks like we got some company at Redcliffe." Shepard says alerting the others.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asks

"Cerberus looks like their attacking Redcliffe trying to get the heroes there." Shepard says

"Cerberus. You mean that terrorist organization from your universes who are working with the Reapers?" Hawke says

"Yes them." Shepard says

…

_Meanwhile in the Courtyard of Redcliffe Castle…_

Two Cerberus Assault Troopers stand guard keeping their eyes trained on the bridge between the castle and the village where also a large group of Redcliffe soldiers wait on the other side.

"These guys are pretty smart to not attack us." One of the Troopers say

"Well we do have prisoners in the castle and they can't do anything to us so attacking us would be pretty useless." The other trooper says

_On the other side of the bridge…_

"Dammit there has to be something we can do." The human soldier known as Bann Teagan Guerrin

The Bann had been out in the village overlooking the relief effort on the many refugees when all of a sudden he got word from a soldier that the castle had been attacked from the inside by strange men in strange armor and wielding strange weapons the likes they had never seen before capturing some of the servants, some guards as well as his older brother the Arl of Redcliffe Arl Eamon, and the King of Fereldan Alistair and his friend Leliana who were also in the castle. He gathered the soldiers who had escaped the castle and the ones who were helping to take care of the refugees and waited at the entrance to the bridge trying to think of a way to get to the other side and help the others. However based on what his men from the castle said the weapons the strangers wielded would of cut them down to pieces before they could probably reach the gate, and the armor they wore even protected them from all of their weaponry so no matter what even using the secret passage would have been suicidal. Teagan tried to come up with a plan but just couldn't think of one.

_Back at the Courtyard…_

"Tell me again why we're on guard duty. I thought our mission was just to kill the heroes and then that was it?" One of the Assault Troopers say

"That's the mission but we have two problems. One being that whatever way that Shepard's team is finding the heroes we don't have and two we still have some survivors in the castle hiding from the others meaning they could be the heroes but are hiding so we have to make sure no reinforcements come and ruin our plan." The other Assault Trooper says

"Their weapons can't even touch us what's the problem?"

All of a sudden the two hear a strange noise as after a few seconds something materializes in front of them…a blue box. The two look at each other and then back at the box.

"Uh where did that come from?"

"I don't…wait a minute wasn't the word that the Doctor guy and Shepard and his team were traveling the Multiverse in a blue box?"

The TARDIS doors open up as Shepard and Chief both armed with their respective pistol aim and fire at the same time both taking out the Cerberus soldiers with shots to the head.

"All clear." Chief says

Shepard, Chief exit the TARDIS followed out by the others who have their weapons at the ready as they search the courtyard for signs of anymore Cerberus troops.

"Looks like they weren't expecting company." Garrus says

"Or just not our kind of company." Tali says

_Back across the bridge…_

"What in the world?" Teagan says as he watches the strange people appear out of the blue box and kill the unknown soldiers.

"Great just who or what are those?" Teagan says

All of a sudden peering in closer he then notices that some of Alistair's old friends from when he was with the Warden are there as well as well as the Champion of Kirkwall and his group.

"The Champion? (to his soldiers) Everyone follow me." Teagan says as he gets up and takes his men across the bridge to the castle courtyard.

_Back with the Team…_

"Shepard looks like we have some company." Chief says as he spots Teagan and his men crossing the bridge towards them.

Shepard and the others regroup as Teagan and the guards enter the courtyard.

"Bann Teagan Guerrin hehe hey there long time no see." Oghren says

"Bann Teagan Guerrin it is good to see you are alright." Hawke says

"The Champion of Kirkwall did not expect to see you here. Or the face any of you here." Teagan says but then looks upon Shepard, Chief and the others

"And who are they?" Teagan says

"No time to explain now but you don't have to worry their here to help us." Wynne says

…

_Meanwhile inside the castle on the Main Floor…_

A group of Cerberus soldiers stand guard over Arl Eamon the Arl of Redcliffe, along with the captured servants and soldiers in the throne room. Just then from the main hall two Cerberus Assault Troops walk out with a man and a woman in front of them keeping their weapons trained on them.

"Sir we found the other two prisoners." One of the Troopers say

The two troopers then force the man and woman who are none other than Alistair and Leliana to the group as they get on their knees and put their hands behind their head.

"Well never thought I'd be doing something like this." Alistair says

"The only time you had to ever do something like this was when you were a Warden and Loghain branded the Wardens traitors but as a King not something you'd see every day." Leliana says

"I'm sorry Alistair but uh what happened to trying to rescue us?" Arl Eamon asks

"Right well minor setback on that I would say." Alistair says

Just then the Cerberus Centurion speaks over his comm. "Sentries status report over."

_Static…_

"I repeat Sentries report."

_Static…_

"Rrrr you two check out and see what those two are doing out there." The Centurion orders two of his soldiers.

The two Cerberus soldiers rush over to the door and then open the door however as they do the two are shot dead by Shepard and Chief with their pistols alerting the remaining ten Cerberus soldiers in the room to the door.

"What the!"

Shepard, Chief and Shepard's team enter the room and begin laying waste to the Cerberus soldiers who barely have any time to react to them as they are cut down by gunfire before they can return fire.

"Chief, EDI, Javik check the upper floors for more Cerberus. Garrus, Tali, Liara basement." Shepard orders as the two teams head off to search the building for more Cerberus soldiers.

"What in the name off?" Leliana says

Just then Teagan and the Redcliffe soldiers followed by Hawke his group and the others walk in as well as Teagan and some of the soldiers rush over to Alistair and the others and then try to free them from the Cerberus cuffs.

"Teagan what's—" Alistair says

"Don't know either your majesty. But your old friend Wynne as well as the Champion said that they could be trusted." Teagan says as he and his men still try to get the Cerberus cuffs off Alistair and the others to no avail due to the advanced metal and security lock mechanism.

"How in the name off?" Bann Teagan says when…

"Let me help you." Chief says having returned from securing the upstairs floor and finding no Cerberus as he walks over and then using just his right hand crushes the cuff and breaks it in half.

Alistair gets up as Shepard and his team who have all returned finding no more traces of Cerberus in the castle walk over and help the captives free of their cuffs.

"Okay thank you umm…big man in green armor." Alistair says

"Call me Master Chief." Chief says

"Right…and you are?" Alistair says talking to Shepard.

"Commander Shepard."

…

"Ah so that would explain all that's been happening the past few weeks." Alistair says

"We heard that there is supposed to be a meeting in a couple of hours here to decide whether a ceasefire will be called between the Mages and the Templars right?" Shepard asks

"Yes right now we have both groups on their way here as well as groups from the Dwarves of Orzammar and Dalish Elves to discuss what we should do about these creatures which you call The Reapers. But with all that's happened recently I honestly don't know even if with all that's happening if the Mages and Templars are going to go through with the ceasefire. But if the Reapers are as deadly as you said they are then we better hope that they do otherwise…I don't know. But at times like this we need to stand together more than anything. This is much more bigger of a threat than even the Darkspawn and let's just hope they understand that." Alistair says

"This is why we've been seeking out our old friend the Warden who everyone knows better as the Hero of Fereldan. Me and the other seekers of the Chantry we're searching for both the Champion and the Warden cause we hoped that by bringing both of them together because of their statues that they would be able to stop the Mage-Templar War. Especially with now what's happening." Leliana says

"Well you got the Champion right here. Which means all we need to do is find the Warden." Hawke says

"And he's a bigger mystery no one has seen him at all for years. He just upped and vanished." Alistair says

"The only person who might know where he is has also disappeared. Though long before the Warden did." Leliana says

"Wait…you don't mean her do you?" Alistair says

"Well either she does know…or the Warden found her and they both disappeared." Leliana says

"Who exactly are you two talking about?" Ashley asks

Just then the Doctor bursts through the door.

"I found them! I may of found them!" The Doctor yells catching the group attention.

"What is it Doctor?" Shepard asks

The Doctor rushes over to Shepard and then shows him the Hero Tracker. "It took some time but it appears that the last two heroes we're looking for which one off them is the Warden it's almost as if they're in some sort of other dimension or something like that." The Doctor says

"What do you mean Doctor?" Liara asks

"That they're in this Universe and all just not in this dimension to say it's really hard to explain. But the reason that we couldn't track them before was because they were in this other dimension and all. The reason I got them that one time was because they were trying to return to this dimension but something or someone somehow stopped them from returning. So after taking that into consideration I was able to pinpoint the exact location of where they are trying to return from and it appears that they are trying to return somewhere in that area of the Kocari Wilds near that Ostagar place." The Doctor says

"The Kocari wilds? Hold on I may know the place the Warden and our last friend may be then." Alistair says

…

_Kocari Wilds…_

The Doctor takes the team to the Kocari Wilds and lands the TARDIS a few clicks of where the signal is coming from. The Doctor accompanies the group as Alistair begins taking the group to where he thinks the Warden and their last ally could be trying to return from. Traveling deep into the Kocari wilds Alistair soon leads the others to a small hut in the middle of the wilds…but Alistair and the group who traveled with the Warden just know exactly who this hut belongs too…

"Who in the world would build a house all the way out here?" Tali asks

"Someone who's very dangerous that's who." Wynne says

"Never thought I'd be seeing this place again." Oghren says

"It's certainly been a long time since we defeated Morrigan's mother here." Leliana says

"Wait you killed your friends Mother?" Merrill asks

"Yes we did as a matter of fact. Mostly because she was a powerful and dangerous witch. One who apparently to live longer took over the body of her daughter whenever the body she inhabited got too old." Alistair says

"She did what?" Liara says

"Yes dark magic. To live forever she would perform a ritual that would transfer her soul into the body of her current daughter that way she could live longer." Wynne says

"Geez talk about a bad parent." Ashley says

"How could this mother do something like that to her own daughter and not feel any regret?" Tali asks

"Who knows but it was bad. So we put a stop to it…mostly because the Warden and Morrigan fell and love and all and so the Warden did whatever necessary to protect her and all." Alistair says

EDI walking in the back takes notice of Hawke's face as if he's thinking of something.

"Hawke is something troubling you?" EDI asks

"Huh oh nothing EDI it's just…I feel like I've heard the name Morrigan somewhere else." Hawke says

"Didn't we hear her name mentioned in the stories of how the Hero of Fereldan and his allies saved Fereldan from the Archdemon and Darkspawn?" Bethany asks

"Well yes but I feel like I've heard it from someone else. Someone we met back in Kirkwall." Hawke says

The Doctor leads in front of the group with his Sonic Screwdriver out trying to detect where the Warden and Morrigan are as the group gets closer to the hut. Just then as he points his Sonic Screwdriver at a Mirror against the wall of the hut his Sonic Screwdriver then goes off.

"Oh oh got something here!" The Doctor says as the others look at the Doctor.

The Doctor looks at his Sonic Screwdriver's data and then looks at the mirror.

"I'm picking up the Warden and that Morrigan lady inside that mirror right there." The Doctor says as the group then stares at the strange looking mirror with a small set of stairs leading up to it and two stone statues standing on either side of the mirror.

"Wait a minute…that…that's an Eluvian!" Merrill says

"A what?" James says

"An Eluvian, elvish for seeing glass. It's a glass that was crafted by the elves of Arlathan it was to be used as portals for telecommunication and perhaps even teleportation between their cities, using a type of magic different from that of the modern Circle of Magi or even the Tevinter Imperium. They are very hard and rare to find and supposedly they lead to somewhere else that lies beyond even the Fade." Merrill says

"Yeah uh we are the whole magic thing the only thing I understand is that it's a teleporter of some kind." Garrus says

Just then the Eluvian's mirror all of a sudden becomes darkened by dark purplish smoke.

"What's going on?" Javik says

"Someone's trying to cross through it." Wynne says

The Doctor runs up to the Eluvian and then with his Sonic Screwdriver starts scanning it and then receives data from it and looks at his screwdriver.

"This is where the Warden and Morrigan are. But something's keeping them trapped in there. Any idea what could be doing something like this?" The Doctor asks

"The only way the Eluvian can be tampered with is by very powerful magic that's all." Merrill says

"What happens if we smash it? Would that release them?" James asks

"Smash it and we won't be seeing them ever again." Merrill says

"There's got to be something we can do." Velanna says

"Yeah well anyone here got any ideas?" Anders says

All of a sudden…

"Well, well everyone's here." A female voice from behind everyone says causing everyone to turn around to see a woman that Alistair and Hawke's groups recognize.

"Flemeth!" Alistair says

"Flemeth?" Hawke says

"Old friend of yours?" Chief asks

"Morrigan's mother to be more precise." Sten says

"It certainly has been a while hasn't it new King Alistair." Flemeth says

"But how are you alive? We killed you!" Leliana says

"Wait…what?" Varric says

"Well you have Hawke and his group to thank for that." Flemeth says causing Alistair and the Warden's group (minus Nathaniel, Velanna and Sigrun) to look at Hawke's group.

"You brought Flemeth back to life?" Alistair says in a angry voice

"She saved us from Darkspawn back when they attacked Lothering we didn't know anything about her other than that she could change into a dragon!" Hawke says

"If we knew that she was a danger we never would off brought her back." Isabela says

"So you are Commander Shepard. The Hero from the universe where these Reapers came from. Traveling across the multiverse in an attempt to unite the heroes and armies of good under you in an attempt to destroy the Reapers once and for all." Flemeth says

"Wait how did you-?" Shepard says but is cut off

"I have my ways of knowing things." Flemeth says

"I also know that the two heroes that you need from this universe besides these others with you happen to be my daughter and her boyfriend the Warden. I also know that the Warden is perhaps the only one who would probably be able to convince the Templars and Mages to stop fighting each other and join together to fight against the Reapers as well as join alongside your gathered armies as well to fight the Reapers. Well unfortunately I cannot allow that. In fact I can't allow any of you to live." Flemeth says

"Hold on you wanting to kill them okay they killed you and all so you want revenge but what do you want with us?" James says

"I have my reasons." Flemeth says

"Now for now I suggest standing aside first I will deal with my daughter and the Warden and then all of you. I will have my revenge on the Warden and my daughter for what they did to me all those years ago. And you will not stop me!" Flemeth says

"You want them (Shepard and everyone pulls out and points their weapons at Flemeth) you'll have to get past us!" Shepard says

"Must things always be complicated then they should be." Flemeth says

"Shepard! That large amount of energy that's trapping the Warden and Morrigan in the Eluvian is coming from her. Defeat her and they should be able to escape!" The Doctor says

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." Ashley says

"Don't underestimate Flemeth she's more powerful then she appears!" Leliana says

"How powerful could she be?" James says

Flemeth with anger in her eyes is engulfed in flames as the group stare as she then transforms as a shadow of a large reptilian creature with wings covers over the group blocking out the sun. The group stares upwards in shock and awe as they see as Flemeth transforms into…a Dragon…but to Alistair and the others…a High Dragon!

"Well…there's something you don't see every day." Garrus says

"Oh no something like that is actually pretty common here…sort off in a way that some mages have the ability to shape shift into animals. Just not a High Dragon that is." Merrill says

The Dragon form of Flemeth lets out a bellowing roar at the group causing them to cover their faces from the force of the air. The Dragon then closes its mouth and raises its head up into the air.

"Uh-oh. She's about to breath fire!" Alistair yells

Flemeth then spews a breath of flame towards the group. Acting quickly the mages and Biotics of the group erect a Biotic and Magic Shield around the entire group as the fire goes over and around the shield as the group from inside look at the flames as it travels all around them. As the flames die down the shields are lowered as Shepard then yells

"Take her down!"

Alistair, Hawke and the close quarters warriors charge forward while Shepard, his team, Chief, along with Leliana, Nathaniel, Sebastian, Varric, Merrill, Wynne, Anders, Velanna and Bethany keep their distance and spread out.

"Doctor you may want to head to cover." Shepard says

"Don't need to tell me that Shepard!" The Doctor says as he runs for cover behind some nearby bushes

Shepard, his team and Chief begin firing their weapons as Shepard, Ashley, and James fire their M-8 Avengers, Chief firing his MA5D, Garrus with his M-15 Vindicator, and Tali, Liara, EDI and Javik firing their pistols at Flemeth. While the rounds impact on Flemeth she shows no pain or fear as the close combat group meanwhile keep their distance from Flemeth waiting for the right moment to make their move. Aveline and Isabela make their move charging towards Flemeth from her right but Flemeth sees them and swings her right arm and knocks the two away sending them flying a couple of feet back. Merrill and Velanna both cast a Stonefist at Flemeth with the two managing to hit Flemeth on the side but only angers her as she fires ball of fire at the two elves who seeing it coming begin to run away from the fireball. The fireball hits the ground where they once stood but the force of the blast sends the two flying to the ground. Sigrun and Zevran both using their Stealth skills try in an attempt to sneak up to Flemeth from behind while she is distracted by the others. Managing to get all the way behind her the two then move forward in an attempt to get on top of her, however Flemeth turns her head noticing them and then uses her tail to and smacks the two away sending them flying into the swampy water.

Tali rushes to Flemeth's left side firing her M-3 Predator at Flemeth aiming at her side in an attempt to do some injury to Flemeth. Flemeth continues to ignore the pain but is alerted to Tali as Flemeth then sends a fireball at Tali. Tali becomes frozen in fear seeing the giant fireball flying towards her and luckily Garrus notices this and quickly rushes over to rescue her. Garrus charges into Tali as the two are sent flying into the swampy water as the fireball impacts where Tali once was. Garrus and Tali resurface and look at the scorched land where Tali once stood as Garrus then looks at Tali who looks back at him.

"What it's not every day you get a giant ball of flame shot at you." Tali says

"True but I'm pretty sure that missiles are a bit worse than Fireballs I should know." Garrus says

"Well a fireball would probably of burned your entire face to a crisp. A missile meanwhile gave you that…verryyyy sexy scar on your face." Tali says sarcastically

"And this scar in turn helped me get a might I say very beautiful Quarian Engineer in return." Garrus says

"Sorry to ruin the mood you two lovebirds (Garrus and Tali turn their heads towards the Doctor as he calls to them) but just saying right now that considering you two are in smelly swamp water you are going to be smelling a bit tad nasty. So luckily that TARDIS comes with her very own shower rooms that you two could use and all. Should also be able to clean the smell off your armor and clothing as well." The Doctor says

Garrus and Tali stare at the Doctor as he continues to stare at them when Garrus pulls out his Predator and fires a shot at the Doctor with the shot hitting close to his head causing him to duck.

"Oi! Oi! There's no need for that now!" The Doctor says as all of a sudden a fireball fired by Flemeth flies over him as he ducks down again and looks at the fireball continuing to fly.

"Ohhh right back to hiding…" The Doctor says as he slowly gets back into the bushes.

Sten is sent flying back as he impacts into the hut and falls to the ground as Alistair and Hawke get back up from having to dive to the ground to dodge the flying Sten.

"You know I'm remembering just now how hard it was the first time we fought Flemeth. Very, very tough." Alistair says

"I can only imagine." Hawke says as the two then duck under another fireball which hits in front of Leliana, Sebastian, Nathaniel and Varric sending the four to the ground.

Shepard and Chief continue firing their weapons at Flemeth but still to no avail as she continues showing no fear or pain.

"Well this is proving more difficult than it should be." Shepard says

"She's tough that's for sure. There's got to be some way to end this." Chief says

Wynne moves forward and casts the Cone of Cold spell managing to freeze Flemeth's upper right foot in place as Flemeth tries to move it again. Oghren, Fenris and Isabela see a chance and charge forward. The three get to the foot and plunge their weapons into Flemeth's foot as Flemeth finally relents and lets out a roar of pain. Flemeth using the strength of her High Dragon form manages to break free of the ice and swipes at the three only managing to hit and send Oghren and Fenris flying back as Isabela rolls to her right to dodge the claw. Isabela recovers and looks up and notices she is right in front of Flemeth as looks down at Isabela and opens her mouth and grabs Isabela in her mouth as Flemeth then swings her head to the left and opens her mouth and sends Isabela flying into the hut as she crashes into the hut and falls to the ground.

"Uhh just what I needed. Dragon drool." Isabela says

Merrill charges forward at Flemeth and taking aim at Flemeth's face casts a Stonefist into Flemeth's face causing Flemeth to stagger a little but shakes off the attack as Flemeth then then stands tall on her hind legs in the air flaps her wings sending a strong burst of air towards the group. Chief manages to plant himself in the ground making him stand his ground but the others are blown either back or down by the force of the air. Merrill who is close to Flemeth meanwhile is sent flying into the air, Chief in his place looks up and notices Merrill and so jumps high into the air and manages to catch Merrill in the air as he then lands back on the ground with a loud thud and a small crater forming where he lands. Merrill opens her eyes and like the first meeting finds herself in Chief's arms having just saved her again.

"We uh…should really stop meeting like this." Merrill says

"You really should be careful of your actions." Chief says as he lowers her to the ground and runs over and helps Shepard up.

This is getting old really fast. Any ideas?" Shepard says

Chief surveys around Flemeth trying to think of some sort of way to defeat her, seeing the surroundings around Flemeth he formulates a plan.

"I got one have Shale ready on my word." Chief says as he runs off towards Flemeth.

"Wait wh—" Shepard says but Chief runs off

Chief charges towards Flemeth and pulls out his duel SMG's as Flemeth breathes fire towards him. Chief merely jumps into the air to avoid the fire and as the fire dissipates he lands back on the ground and continues running towards Flemeth as Flemeth takes a swipe at Chief. Chief however ducks right under Flemeth's claw and slides right underneath Flemeth as he points his SMG's at Flemeth's underbelly and begins firing his guns into Flemeth's stomach as he continues to slider under her causing Flemeth to roar in pain just as he reaches the end. Flemeth tries to smash Chief with her tail but Chief quickly rolls out of the way of the tail.

"Shepard you and Garrus get your Sniper Rifles and aim at the back legs of Flemeth!" Chief says over the comm

"Got it. Garrus!" Shepard says

Garrus runs over to Shepard as the two take out and unfold their M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifles and take aim at the back legs of Flemeth as they fire a shot into the two legs. Flemeth roars out in pain.

"Shepard!"

"Right Shale!" Shepard says

Shale charges towards Flemeth and rams right into her forcing her up into the air.

"Everyone give her everything you got!" Shepard says as he along with all the other long range fighters begin firing their guns/arrows at Flemeth with the rounds impacting into her underbelly. Chief meanwhile climbs up the back of Flemeth finding himself at Flemeth's head. Chief then jumps over Flemeth and performs a round-house kick into Flemeth's chin as Flemeth roars in pain and from the force of impact from the Chief's kick begins to fall backwards as she then falls backwards into the swampy water causing a large splash as water flies into the air and then back down to the Earth as Chief lands on the ground. Chief stands back up and is soon joined by the others as Shepard rushes over and the two look into the murky water but are not able to spot Flemeth's body. Just then the two notice a bright light appear and seem to be heading right towards them.

"Get down!" Both Shepard and Chief yell as they dive to the ground as a large bright beam of light erupts out of the water causing a tremor around the area causing the others to stumble a bit as they fall to the ground. The light just as it appears disappears as the tremor also stops. Shepard, Chief and everyone else stands back up as they look around to make sure everyone's alright.

"Well I guess that's over with." Shepard says

"And good riddance to Flemeth. Hopefully this time forever." Alistair says

The Doctor then pokes his head out from behind his hiding brush. "Oh is it all over?"

…

The entire group gathers together in front of the Eluvian as the Doctor takes a quick scan of the Eluvian with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"It's all clear. Flemeth's magic is gone." The Doctor says

Just then the Eluvian begins acting up causing the Doctor to look at it as he then backs up from the Eluvian as the group continues to stare at the mirror as all of a sudden the mirror begins to…ripple like water. The group watch as all of a sudden two figures step out of the mirror, one of them a man wearing black armor with blood red highlight of some kind of creature wearing a helmet with a red dot on the forehead and two "wings" on either side, the second a woman with dark hair wearing a black skirt and…revealing purple cloth with a strange necklace around her neck.

"Aedan Cousland…it's been a long time." Alistair says

The man before them is none other than the Hero of Fereldan or the Warden as he would prefer many others to call him. The Warden reaches for his helmet and removes it to reveal a man with black downed hair in his mid-30's with white skin.

"It has been…my old friends." The Warden says

"What no welcome home for me?" Morrigan says sarcastically

"Eh welcome back too I guess." Alistair says

"It certainly is good to see you two after so long." Leliana says

Aedan walks down the steps as he then approaches Shepard, Chief and Hawke.

"So if I heard correctly you are the Champion of Kirkwall Hawke…and you are Commander Shepard. You've been searching for me just like everyone else here as well. But with another reason as well besides stopping the war." Aedan says

…

_Meanwhile from a hill near the Hut…_

Saren Arterius stares at Shepard and the group as they begin to make their way back towards the TARDIS. As he watches them begin to leave all of a sudden fire appears out of nowhere next to him as the fire disappears to reveal a heavily injured Flemeth as she stands up in pain.

"You never mentioned how strong this Commander Shepard and his friends were going to be. Especially that Master Chief." Flemeth says

"You never asked. Why should I give you an answer to a question you never asked?" Saren says causing Flemeth to become angered.

"Because of you I failed to exact my revenge on the Warden and my daughter and now they're both back. Doesn't this also put a dent in your plans as well." Flemeth says

"Not much really." Saren says

"Oh just relax you Witch." A female voice from behind the two says

"You'll get your revenge soon enough just like the rest of us will." A male voice from behind the two say

"I had the Warden right where I wanted him where there was nothing he could do. And all you fools have to say is that we'll get them soon. I'd expect you two to have said something else. After all…Loghain it's because of the Warden that you lost your power over Fereldan." Flemeth says to the revived former hero of Fereldan turned traitor Loghain Mac Tir.

"At least your Warden could have been easily defeated. The Champion meanwhile is still walking about. I say you should've at least fried him and his friends." The revived crazed Templar Meredith says

"Patience all three of you. Our Darkspawn friends have been able to keep their patience so far." Saren says as the four then turn and look at the three revived Darkspawn Disciples of the Mother.

"For now we are but we want our revenge on the Warden for what he did to us." The First says

"We will gladly lend you both us and our troops support if it means taking down the Warden." The Lost says

"Even if it means siding with these three." The Herald says referring to Loghain, Meredith and Flemeth

"Thank you. Well there is not much else here. Let us move on." Saren says as the group then leaves the area.

…

_At Redcliffe Castle…_

In the throne room Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan stand with soldiers from both Redcliffe and Denerim while also in the room leaders from the Dalish Elves, the Dwarves of Orzammar, the Circle of Magi as well as the Templars also stand in the room. Also in the room are many guards for the leaders and also surprisingly some Grey Wardens as well mostly there to help out if necessary and for the strategy meeting of how to deal with the creatures.

"It seems that some of our guests are getting a bit...unrestless brother." Bann Teagan says

"Let us hope that Alistair and his friends get back here soon and hope that the Warden is with them." Arl Eamon says

Just then one of the Templar leaders slams his fist against the wall drawing everyone's attention.

"I grow tired of this waiting the King of Fereldan called this meeting so we could make a temporary peace with these…defilers!" the Templar leader says gaining a few outburst from some of his men as well as from some of the Mages.

"Unlike you fools we understand that we need to make a temporary peace if we are to have any chance against these creatures." One of the Mage Leaders says

"And who's to say that you mages didn't bring these creatures forth from the Fade!" Another Templar leader yells

"We have never seen these creatures before ever even in the Fade just because these creatures came out of nowhere doesn't mean we had anything to do with it! Just like we had nothing to do with what happened in Kirkwall all of that was because of one rouge mage!" Another Mage leader yells

So both groups begin going at each other's throats while the other parties begin to prepare for the worse just in case as both Templars and Mages yell back and forth at each other with threats, and blames. As things are about to get out of hand the entrance doors burst open catching everyone's attention as the King of Fereldan Alistair walks through the door.

"I apologize for my lateness everyone. But I had a errand to do. Pick up an old friend." Alistair says as he looks back at the door as soon he is followed by his and Hawke's groups who walk in and then stand to the sides of the doors as they are then followed by both the Warden and Hawke causing many people in the room to become awed at seeing both the Champion and Hero of Fereldan especially the Hero due to his long term disappearance.

"The Warden."

"It's the Hero of Fereldan and the Champion of Kirkwall."

"They're both here."

"They both disappeared. Now they're here?"

Various people in the room talk amongst themselves seeing the Warden and Hawke walk with Alistair towards Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan.

"By Andraste Warden…it's been so long." Bann Teagan says

"That it has been Bann Teagan." The Warden says

Just then the Warden hears a familiar bark and turns to see his faithful Mabari War Hound as the hound then runs up to him and the Warden then kneels down and pets his old friend.

"Hehe how's it going boy it's been a while hasn't it." The Warden says

_*Barks Happily*_

"Yeah I hope you don't mind that I kept him safe and everything for you while you were gone. Also I hope you don't mind but his last name wasn't really well you know hero kind and all and didn't fit him well so I changed his name to Barkspawn fits him a bit more better." Alistair says

"Barkspawn huh? Well better than what his name was before." The Warden says

Alistair then turns his attention back to other parties. "Oh and also I will also say that you won't need to be alarmed by our other new guests I speak for them and they mean none of you no harm."

Just then Shepard and his team walk into the room causing some of the people in the room to look at them with confusion, fear or untrustworthiness in their face.

"And just who are they supposed to be?" One of the Templar Leaders yell out

"Just some new friends…and allies of ours." Alistair says

…

Everyone gathers together in the meeting room of the castle with a large and long wooden table in the room with Redcliffe Banners hanged on the walls and a fireplace at the other end of the room. One the right side the Mages gather while the Templars gather on the left while the other leaders of the Elves and Dwarves join with Arl Eamon and Alistair at the end of the table near the entryway. The meeting begins as Shepard, Chief, the Doctor and the others watch as Alistair tries his best to try and convince both sides to form a ceasefire for now so everyone can deal with the Reapers.

"The Mage-Templar War has ravaged the world enough as it is. And now we have these creatures who I just learned recently are called the Reapers and they are proving right now to be much more worst then the war leaving everything in their path nothing but death and devastation. It's bad enough that so far we've been unable to do anything against their larger ones but that doesn't mean we still can't fight back against their ground troops. If we are to have any chance of defeating these Reapers the Mage-Templar war must come to an end so we can all join forces together to fight back against the Reapers." Alistair says

"Your majesty as much as we would like to help you our duties to the Chantry must come first over these Reapers. These Mages have defiled Andraste when they blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall and killed the Templar Commander of Kirkwall as well." The Main Templar Leader says

"We had nothing to do with the destruction of that Chantry and neither did the Kirkwall Circle of Magi and yet they were unjustly murdered for a crime they did not commit. Rather it was a single mage who was not even with that Circle a rough mage caused the destruction of that Chantry. And from what we heard from surviving Templars and Mages from Kirkwall that Templar Commander was usurping her power and was also wielding a powerful and dangerous weapon that made her insane might I add. And because of all that happened that is why the Champion of Kirkwall stepped in and put a stop to it." The Main Circle of Magi Leader says

"Well if also I might add that little spark in Kirkwall sparked if I remember correctly all of you Circles to begin rebelling against us!" The Templar Leader says

"Because of the unjust of your Templar Commander in Kirkwall. We rose up to defend ourselves because rouge mages were attacking the Templars and Templars were in turn attacking us. It was a rightful act of self-defense." The Mage Leader says

"Everyone please listen look both sides are at fault because of certain events. But at a time like this we must put those aside. Our entire world is in danger and all you can think about is continuing to fight each other?" Hawke says

"So we're supposed to put aside the unjust countless killed at Kirkwall Champion? You were there yourself. You sided with the Circle of Kirkwall because you saw the unjustness of the Templars why do you side with them now here?" The Mage Leader says

"Hawke is siding with no one he is just saying that with all that's happened we must put our past aside and think about the future of our world here and now. Never before have we faced a foe such as these Reapers. Not even the Darkspawn can be compared to them. This is much worst then even the Blight itself and you cannot just ignore that fact, it's the truth. Take a look back at the Fifth Blight, remember when Teyrn Loghain was to take over as King of Fereldan after betraying King Cailan at Ostagar. But by causing the king's death and in his attempt to take over he caused a Civil War. A Civil War that everyone payed more attention towards instead of the Blight and because of it Fereldan was almost lost. If the Civil War hadn't of been stopped Fereldan may of likely of all been destroyed by the Darkspawn. What happened then is going to happen now if you don't put aside what happened in the past and focus on the present. Stop the war, work together and join forces to fight back against the Reapers. If you want not just Fereldan…but all of Thedas to have a future then you will stop this war and we will all fight together against the Reapers…Now what say you?" The Warden says

At first all is quite as no one speaks waiting for the Mage or Templar Leaders to say something. And the silence continues to go on for a minute until Shepard not wanting to interfere knows what he must do as he leaves his team and walks forward joining the Warden and Hawke at the table shocking the two as well as confusing Alistair and the Arl and some of the leaders.

"Alright I know this isn't something I should have a say in. But all I can say is this. Where I come from there is no magic…no elves no dwarf's just humans. In my universe Humanity is much more advanced than your world by far. Not only that we've become a part of a Galactic Community of other Races from across our Galaxy. When the Reapers attacked us at first we didn't stand together and you know what happened…we were losing the war. We were losing it because we weren't working together and some of the other races of our galaxy are much more advanced than us or have a better military and they still got their asses kicked. We are much more advanced than all of you here and even when we started working together we were still getting our asses handed to us by the Reapers. But by working together we've been able to overcome the Reapers much more better than before. If you are to stand any chance of defeating the Reapers than you should listen to the Warden and the Champion. Whatever happened in the past forget about it. You want to have a better future then stop your infighting and join together to fight back against the Reapers. It's the only chance you have. By yourselves you've already lost this war together you stand a much better chance than ever before." Shepard says

Hearing Shepard once again silence in the room, but then at the same time both the Main Leaders of the Mages and Templars stand up and look at the three heroes.

"The three of you…speak the truth. It's true the moment when these Reapers attacked we should've put what happened in the past behind us and stopped the fighting." The Templar Leader says

"The fate of our entire world is at stake and we were continuing our war for no reason at all. If we want to survive and let our world have a future to look forward too. We must stop the war and join forces if we are to stand a better chance at defeating these Reapers. (Looks at the Templars) Templars would you accept that we end this war here immediately and join forces along with the rest of Fereldan and Thedas and fight back against these Reapers together?" the Mage Leader says

"We will have peace. No more war between the Mages and Templars. For now on we work together and fight together against our new threat that of which is the Reapers!" The Templar leader yells

Hearing this soon the room erupts in a joyous cheer from both sides as the leaders of both sides reach over and shake hands showing that there will be peace. As the Mages and Templars and everyone else cheers on The Warden and Hawke turn to Shepard.

"Thank you Commander Shepard." Hawke says

"You helped us end the war. Tell me Commander you ever do something like this. You definitely sound like you have before." The Warden says

"It's just what I do." Shepard says

Alistair then walks over to the three. "Nice going you three now Shepard you mentioned something about Alliances with you and some other forces your gathering together to defeat the Reapers?" Alistair asks

…

_UNSC Infinity…_

A New portal in the Hangar Bay opens up as soldiers from the four universes so far go about their business. Troops from Aragorn's Universe continue to come through the portals while also some soldiers from the Systems Alliance or UNSC walk through the portals to the universe carrying crates of the newly upgraded weapons and armor for their allies so they can stand a chance back in their universe. Meanwhile some Gondor, Rohirrim and Elven soldiers who have just received their upgraded weapons and armor put them on and check their weapons seeing not any differences on them other than the different metal used but still looking and weighing the same as before.

In one of the UNSC Infinities training rooms soldiers are seen testing their weapons as well as Hand-to-Hand combat skills against one another. At shooting ranges the soldiers fire their weapons at training targets to keep their skills refined while archers from the Men of the West and Elves test their arrows on armored targets using both UNSC and Systems Alliance armored targets to test their arrows out on them. The arrows pierce through the armors showing no problems at all thanks to the new metallurgy of the tips now meaning should Cerberus soldiers ever be encountered they would be able to fight back against them more better.

As a Gondor soldier tests out his sword on an armored test dummy finding it now being able to pierce and slash through the futuristic armor some soldiers who are watching him from some nearby crates decide to play with him.

"Well what do you know fellas looks like our cavemen friends can actually fight now." A UNSC Marine says

"Yeah so if we encounter Cerberus maybe these guys can now get more then uhh oh zero kills." A Alliance Marine says getting a couple of chuckles from the group of Humans (UNSC, Alliance and New Republic), Asari and Turian soldiers.

The Gondor soldier along with some of his friends who were training next to him put away their weapons and turn their attention towards the group.

"While we use what you would call primitive weapons if I remember correctly the good thing about our weapons is that we can engage the Husk creatures that attack using their claws when they get within our range and being as we are great soldiers in close quarters as you would call it. We need not worry about them while you may have a problem should your weapons not be able to kill it before it gets near you since your wielding weapons that are designed for long range combat." The Gondor soldier says

"That may be true but uh not unless (picks up his M45D Shotgun) I'm packing Mr. Boomstick right here that way I could blow Mr. Husk's head off." A UNSC Marine says

"Or we can just use this little fella right here." A Alliance Marine says activating his Omni-Blade showing it off as it then retracts.

"Or my personal favorite this big guns right here." A ODST says flexing his arms.

"Be that as it may I prefer a weapon that I don't need to reload and is a bit more longer." The Rohirrim soldier says

Just then a Asari soldier runs up to the two groups. "Hey everyone looks like we got some new allies they've already started coming come on." The Asari says waving the group to follow her as they get up from the crates and run after her as the other soldiers in the room also run out as well.

In the hangar soldiers gather around as soon their new allies begin coming through the new portal on the opposite side of the other two portals watching as they are soon joined by soldiers coming from the Warden and Champion's universe consisting of Human soldiers from both Redcliffe and Denerim, Templars, Mages, Dalish Elves, and Dwarves as the newly arrivals stare in awe at their new location as well as look at the forces that had already gathered so far by the hero known as Commander Shepard.

"This is going to take some getting use too." A Denerim soldier whispers to a Redcliffe soldier to his left.

"No kidding." The Redcliffe soldier replies

"Well now would you look at that looks like the Commander got some more fellas with ancient weapons." A Alliance Marine says

"Wonder how many more of those we're going to see before we finally get some guys who actually have guns?" A UNSC Marine says

…

_Meanwhile on the Normandy…_

Shepard and his team have already returned along with the Warden and Hawke's groups as they are welcomed to Shepard's universe and meet the crew of the Normandy as well as the heroes gathered thus far who are staying on the Normandy until necessary to move to another ship. As before while his team and the Chief and Doctor get ready for their next mission Shepard heads into the comm room to speak to Admiral Hackett.

"Once again another excellent well done Commander." Admiral Hackett says

"Thank you sir. " Shepard replies

"Well it looks like we're going to have to do the same thing with our new ally's weapons and armor as we've been doing so far with the men of Gondor, Rohan and the Elves." Hackett says

"How has their upgraded weapons been going actually?" Shepard asks

"As a matter of fact it's worked perfectly. Their weapons can now pierce through even our own armor meaning that Cerberus armor will be no different, and their armor can take a bit of beating before the rounds tear through the armor and kill the wearer. Then again no armor is ever perfect. We just need them to be able to protect us from certain things. So far our ancient allies could be ready for the war. And to better increase their chances back in their universe we've been delivering some supplies of the upgraded weapons and armor back to their universe as well." Hackett says

"Good to know. Also I've taken notice of fueling stations as well as a command station being built as well." Shepard says

"Well if we do plan on staying here to gather our fleets and everyone until we make our move we need to have our ships continually fueled especially since the Reapers have been destroying all our other stations out there and their keeping away from this planet. And thanks to the portals to Master Skywalker and Master Chief's Universes we've had more forces from their universes as well as from Aragorn's Universe continue to join us. Right now at this rate and depending on how many more forces you gather we just might have a bigger army then we would have had before all of this. And as for the Command Station well we need a station so when you do gather all the armies all the Commanders can go there so we can discuss our strategy of attack on the Earth." Hackett says

"Makes sense." Shepard says

"So Shepard you encounter Cerberus again might I ask?" Hackett asks

"Yeah I did. And now I'm starting to worry a little." Shepard says

"Why Shepard?" Hackett asks

"As if Cerberus and the Reapers siding together was bad enough. Now we also learn that their traveling throughout the Multiverse as well with the Reapers and are trying to murder the heroes from each universe to dwindle down our list of allies…but I also feel like they're up to something else. I just have this strong feeling…especially knowing the Illusive Man." Shepard says

"Well whatever it is Shepard let's just hope that by gathering our new allies we can put a stop to that as well." Hackett says

"Yeah I don't like surprises Admiral especially since it can bite you in the ass when it comes out. I just hope that whatever Cerberus is planning I can figure it out before it's too late and even by gathering our new allies it might go to waste." Shepard says

"Better be on a good lookout then. Hackett out."

"Well off to another universe now." Shepard says as he turns and begins making his way back to the TARDIS.

…

_In an Alternate Universe…_

A young blond man is seen riding on a blue dragon as they soar through the cloudy skies heading back to their homeland after leaving it many years ago to safely raise/train the next generation of Dragon Riders after the Riders were almost driven to extinction many years ago.

"_So Saphira a little bit happy we're finally returning home after so long?" the young Dragon Rider says _

"_(giggles) yes I am quite happy to be returning home. At least we don't have to worry about any problems when we get back. We can see our friends again, you can see Roran and Murtagh maybe and see Arya as well." The Dragon called Saphira says _

"_And you can see Fírnen again." The young man says _

"_Well if I remember correctly we were mates for a very short time before you had us leave Alagaësia to train and raise the next generation of Dragon Riders." Saphira says _

"_Well now you can continue that Saphira after all not many other dragons around I'm sure he still has feelings for you." _

"_(laughs) He'd better." Saphira says _

All of a sudden as they continue flying forward they notice the dark clouds ahead of them over their homeland.

"_Should probably drop out of the clouds here Saphira I don't like the look of those clouds." The young man says _

"_Eragon…I sense something." Saphira says _

"_What is it Saphira?" the young man known as Eragon asks _

"_I sense great evil ahead of us." Saphira says as she begins to growl. _

"_What do you mean?" Eragon asks _

As they drop out of the clouds soon seeing the coastline of Alagaësia their homeland all of a sudden a large object appears in front of them.

"Saphira watch out!" Eragon yells as the Dragon swerves around the object to the front of it

Eragon looks at the strange object before seeing what looks like some sort of gigantic metallic squid.

"What is that?" Eragon says

"_I don't know but Eragon look!" Saphira says _

Eragon looks forward and his mouth drops and his eyes widen in horror as he sees before him more of the strange creatures as strange red lights come out from under them and fly towards the ground of Alagaësia causing explosions where they hit as nothing is left in their wake.

"Alagaësia…our home…it's under attack! Roran…Murtagh…Arya." Eragon says

…

_**Next Time on Heroes UNITE!**_

_The TARDIS lands in the middle of a forest…_

_Shepard, his team, Chief and the Doctor step out of the TARDIS and while Shepard and the others look around the surrounding area The Doctor looks at his Hero Tracker._

"_Alright I am picking up three signals in this universe…" _

_All of a sudden the group find themselves surrounded by men wielding bows and arrows all pointed at them as a young man walks up to them. _

"_Who are you?" the Young Man asks _

"_Commander Shepard…" _

"_My name is Roran…I think I know who you are looking for Commander."_

"_I am Nasuada leader of the Varden…these are most likely the two people you seek." _

_Before Shepard and the others stand a elvish woman with red hair and a man with black hair and with the two a red and green dragon. _

"_My name is Arya this is my Dragon Fírnen…" _

"_And my name is Murtagh and this is my Dragon Thorn…"_

"_We know of who you speak off…but he and his dragon are unfortunately not here." _

"_Shepard Reapers inbound!" The Doctor yells pointing at the sky. _

_Shepard and the others rush outside as they see a Reapers begin to appear in the sky above them._

_**Forces of Good Together! Heroes Forever!**_


End file.
